A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Chapter
by JaguarWolf
Summary: This is a story that me and my friend Pandora4977 wrote. It has grammatical errors, spelling errors, and at time it may seem like it makes no sense. We would IM each other, writing as we went. We use S. Meyer characters but ideas are ours and we change up somethings. This is nothing like the actual Twilight Series : Enjoy, Leave feedback
1. Chapter 1

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Chapter 1

Friday nights killed him. He was supposed to go out, be young, hang out with little whores and have fun. This was his regular schedule. Stop by Xtacey, have a couple of drinks flirt with some of the girls that drool all over him, and then take Natalia home. It had become a thing with them, Natalia and him. They werent together, they did not even think of each other that way, but because Damien loved Jake some much, he allowed Natalia to go out with him knowing that Jake would look after her. She thought he enjoyed it, but to him it was babysitting, but he didnt mind so much. She wasnt a bad kid really. She respected him, and was aware of her surroundings. He was glad to see she wasnt like all the other chicks around here, scrounging for bills. Jake stirred a goose on the rocks as another female approached, he hadnt noticed, so when Lonna began to stroke his arm like they were flirting he was caught off guard. "What are you doing" Jake whispered. "Just play along babe, I know how much you dont like those plastics" He chuckled, "You're just looking for an excuse to feel up my arms arnt you?" Lonna chuckled. Most of the barista's love Jake, he was a gentleman, always wore a suit into the clubs and while he was there, the men in the club treated the baristas well, they were thankful for that. Jake respected women emensely. He then turned around in the bar stool, leaned back against the counter and stretched his arms out along the counter, facing the dance floor, he watched Natalia dance with a couple of guys, she is pretty cute ya know, and watch his surroundings. Jake never danced, he just kept her safe, kept her company, and had a couple of drinks. Natalia wanted to stay till closing tonight and the ladies behind the bar were really glad. Lonna gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and winked at him as he left. Natalia had a couple too much to drink, but that happens normally. She draped her self all over Jake as they walked out. The media hadnt gone to sleep, but they were kept away from Xtacey so they got away without a single shot taken of them like that. Jake made sure she got home safe in his McLaren, and headed home himself.

Throwing his tie onto the bed he headed to his walk in closet. Taking out long pjs he heads to the shower. The stench of the bar still lingered on him and the horses didnt like that. Once done he headed outside in his pjs and went to make sure the horses had feed and water for the morning. Sleep came easy to him on Fridays, the alcohol in his system helped. Saturday...what was he going to do tomorrow. He tried so hard to stay isolated that he had nothing to do but sit on the dock all day.

The birds chirped and woke him up early, 5am, his life was lax, slow, just his speed, he lived a life almost as if he was retired, but not really. Today maybe he would head into the city do some shopping with Kai. Kai was his sisters friend who he had gotten close to in the last few months. He wasnt really interested in her, but hey is good to keep something near to release into when things get frustrating. Once dress in a button up and nicely ironed kakhis, he got into his viper and headed to Kais place, he had already called her and told her to be ready. Oh, and Lonna, who worked at the club, is Kai's younger sister.

Annabelle looked through the dresses and skirts aligned neatly throughout the Chanel store. Saphire had store attendants holding growing piles of clothes. "Annabelle your making me feel shallow here i have at least twenty dresses and you have only four." Annabelle looked up at Saphire. "Yes but i also have a pair of amazing new heals, and skirts, i actually think i have more than you." She walked passed and started smelling the perfumes. "Is Declan coming home early today?" Annabelle asked. "He leaves work at 6." Annabelle replied. Saphire flipped a piece of hair back from her eyes. "You figured me being his girlfriend i would know that.." Annabelle rolled her eyes Saphire often picked at the relationship she and her sibling shared, it annoyed her that he would always take a few hours of the day to just be with his sister. "Smell this" She sprayed a bit of the perfume in the air. Saphire smelled. "Smells incredible." Saphire handed a box of it to the store attendant to hold onto. "I think we should go to mac i need new make up." Saphire said as they paid for thier items. The great thing about being around Saphire she helped fuel Annabelle's shopping addictions. "Before or after we get our manicures and pedicures?"

After a long day of shopping Annabelle looked at all her new things, she arrived home with four Chanel bags two two Armani bags and one Prada a few Mui Mui bags. She started putting her new things away placing her new favorite heals in her shoes closet and the clothes in another. She looked at everything she had and was pleased with herself. Declan walked in. "Hey there," Annabelle smiled. "Hey how was work?" "Same old same old" Declan sighed taking a seat on Annabelle's bed. "Soon i'll be able to ask you the same thing." he smiled. "Ugh dont remind me Declan. I wish i worked where you did. I'd see high end fashion daily. I'll be working as a lowly secretary for glorified car bums where im working." she sighed. "It wont be so bad Annabelle, you gain work experience something you need to learn," Annabelle turned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Declan laughed. "Annabelle i think you spent more than some people make in a year just today." She rolled her eyes. "And now than i have a job i can buy even more." she smiled. Declan shook his head i guess thats one way to look at it. "Saph and i are going out tonight do you want to come with us?" Declan asked. Annabelle shook her head. "No I'm fine, id rather stay in tonight," "come on its one of your last nights to come in at 4am and sleep in the next day soon you'll have to wake up at 7 and go to bed at 9." Annabelle slipped off her short and started putting on a pair of pajamas. "Surprisingly im not to broken up about school remember?" She took a book from her shelf and nudged Declan to the door. "Goodnight" She kissed his cheek and slipped under the covers in her bed,Annabelle had a hard time concentrating on the book she was trying to read. She wouldnt admit it to Declan or Saphire but she was actually excited about working, she wanted to be able to contribute to her families name and make something of herself. a car company wasn exactly what she had had in mind but it was reasonable her parents had arranged it, she wondered what it we be like, she was worried about meeting new people and not exceeding her boss's expectations...

Jake was a gentleman, everyone knew this, but to everyone surprise, he really was a gentle man. Kai was a spender, she could hours in a day shopping shopping shopping, Jake had never met anyone so shallow. He held all her bags. The ones from victorias secret, from tiffanys, from D & G, Armani, Prada, Coach, Nogara, etc. etc. Back in La Push, girls werent this way, they had loyalty and love, not Diamonds and Gucci. He missed the girls back home, the ones you could trust. She who look at him with her googly eyes, flutter her lashes and blow him a kiss as she tried on clothes, "for you baby" as she said. Why was Lonna so different. you would never know Lonna was her sister and had so much money! As her shopping massacre was finished, after she had screamed at multiple sales girls and etc. Jake was able to drop her bags into the back of the Viper, it was no surprise that there was barely any room left in the car. _what does she do with all this crap!_ Jake held her door open and she kissed him on the cheek as she got in. He was walking around to the drivers side when he noticed two very average girls giggling together with the same number of bags as Kai, but they, they looked...different, or should he say- she looked different, the one with the dark hair, well they both had dark hair, but but, the younger one, she was...cute. She hadnt seen his fleeting glimpse as he tried not to let Kai see, they were getting into a cap. _They were classy, they had money, why get in a cab?_ He revved the engine and speed off towards Kai's place.

The Ellis' were richer than he was- of coarse, most people were. Jake didnt have all that much, as much people thought he did. He donated most of his money, he came from no money to too much money, he didnt need all that.

Kai dropped her bags on the floor of her bedroom and pulled jake along to her bed by his collar. She plopped down on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, taking his belt off. "Gosh, i can't ever get over how gorgeous your body is baby-" He squeal of delight at his rock hard abs and skin so hot that it could melt a girls cloths off. Jake mumbled "its all for you babe" not meaning a single word, she was just a fuck, another chic that dug him. An hour later, Kai orgasms in huffs, "Unh, your stamina is incredible" "mmm" They spoon, and his thought go back to the two insignificant girls.

The weekends seem to go by quick, its not as if he has much to do, its just that- there is a lot of work. Sunday morning began all the phone calls, all the meeting schedules and etc. Jake was glad he had a magnificent assistant, who looked up to him like a god. Jake was the only one Dorsey went to for advice, he was the gem of every females eyes- Why wouldnt a young lad like him want to be the next Jacob Black.

Monday came soon enough, Shane was there with his coffee as Jake walked into his office. Sticky notes with messages, missed calls, and his next few meetings were waiting on his desk in a neat order, "Ya know Shane, I dont think you would be this great if you were straight!" Shane chuckled, "Sir, i dont think so either. You have a phone call from Jameson of Jameson Retailers and Son on Line 1, Dorsey wants to see once that phone call is done. You know where i am if you need me!" With that silence in his office, but of course he could hear everything on the entire floor. He chugged his coffee. Checked the emails Shane had told him to check, spoke to Jameson about the new ignition coils he had thought of.

Not soon enough, the phone call was over and he was glad to go see Dorsey, he was the only person other than Shane that Jake thought was capable of something. Jake never had to knock, "Damien" Shut the door behind him. His eyes were on Dorsey's desk, he missed that there was a girl sitting on couch next to the door. "Jake!" Dorsey called his name like a father would, like Billy used to, maybe thats why Jake felt so close to him

"Where is Natalia this morning? She doesnt have class til 3"  
"Oh she went down to the kitchen to get me an extra sugar for my coffee-"  
"Your coffee was wrong? Natalia never gets is wrong"  
"No no, My new assistant was getting to know my schedule."  
"oh- Who is it?"  
"The young lady right behind you"  
Jake turned to see that same girl, the girl that he saw getting in to the cab.

Annabelle was trying to take in everything Mr. Dorsey was quick with everything he said. She had been there an hour before she screwed something up. She wasn't a barista how was she to know exactly how Mr. Dorsey wanted his coffee, what was the usual to a girl who had no idea what a normal day at the office was. Telephone's rang repeatedly, sticky notes were everywhere, women with designer imposter heels trotted about with manilla folders. Annabelle couldn't help but feel nervous her stomach in knots as she waited in the chair feeling a bit child like waiting for the man Mr. Dorsey had been rambling about for what felt like ages. He was probably as overconfident as Mr. Dorsey. She warmly smiled to Mr. Dorsey as his eyes met hers from time to time. The door opened, he walked in without any idea of her presence, her mouth opened a moment and closed quickly a bit hurt that he had seemed to ignore her. He was handsome of course not quite like she had pictured. He was perfect Abercrombie & Fitch model material. Yes, he would seem to be the overconfident type. As he turned to her she met his eyes for only a moment he had an intense stare she couldn't find comfortable. "Hello, I'm Annabelle Coin." His hands were warm and were twice hers size. She smiled and turned back to Mr. Dorsey she still wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to be doing exactly. Her parents hadn't exactly hands her a CarCo training manuel. She looked up nervously. What was wrong with her! She stopped a minute. Your Annabelle Coin, you Attend Julliard and graduated from Vanderbilt Prep Academy! Why is this one setting completely throwing your confidence out of whack! She took a deep breathe and looked back up to thee male model. "I was told I'll more than likely be taking most the best advice from you." She smiled. Her posture had changed. Her confidence was visible again. And she couldn't help but stare at him…

Jake cleared his through trying to hide the chuckle, Dorsey would never let Jake show an assistant around. "Miss Coin." It was that girl. She was so plain close up, but the kind of plain that belonged in a magazine. Her hand was tiny, a little cool, sweaty. She was scared. Jake hadn't offered his name.  
"Jake you will have Shane help her out. I know you are very proud of that one. And Anna- you are my assistant, but you do what ever this gentleman here tell you to. You will get the hang of things. And dont worry, this is your first day, you wont be reprimanded. You have one week to get the hang of the office starting today. Hopefully you are a fast learner, as you father had said."  
Jakes head turned to the side for a moment before he sat down at the desk chair next to where Dorsey was standing.  
Just as Jake sat, Natalia walked through the door. She had on a casual pair of khaki shorts with a nice purple blouse scrunched right below her bust line. The long beaded necklace put the outfit together, though the cream colored thing sandal was a perfect addition. "Hey Jake!" Natalia's face lit. She mixed the sugar into days coffee and handed it to him. Jake stood and gave Natalia a quick peck on the cheek and a side hug. Natalia went to the files on the floor and began to order then in the cabinets. She wanted to talk to the new girl, to make her feel at ease. She knew her dad was a bit daunting and she just wanted to let the poor girl know that he wasnt that bad and that things get better after today, but it wasnt her place.

"Well- Guess i will introduce her to Shane then-"Jake said standing up. "Oh by the way the Ignition Coil proposal was a hit with JJR & S. Jameson not only bought it but he said he will co-endorse with us. I'll thats a great success" Dorsey nodded and with that Jake looked at the girl again, "Miss Annabelle, if you would, please follow me"

Once the door to Dorsey's office was closed Jake turned to look at her once more. She was put together like a catholic school girl- Something that doesnt fit in here- Shanes gonna help her with that in a minute. But her scent, it was every where, it was intoxicating, what is that scent! "You are wearing Chanell no. 5, too much, you only need a spritz on your blouse and neck not everywhere. Second, the plaid and the stockings belong in a high school or a Unclassy video, please dont where that here anymore. And Third, that confidence you mustered up in there- will be your best friend on this floor, everyone is going to want a piece of you, because you are not only Dorsey's assistant, but you have access to his schedule, his food, his daughter, his papers, his phone calls- The only people you can trust is Me and Shane, and Natalia of course. His daughter." He couldnt help but spill the beans, he wanted to talk to her, no matter what it was he said, he had to keep talking, he made her uncomfortable, maybe because she wasnt like everyone around here, she didnt make flirty eyes the first time she looked at him. "Shane- " Shane looked up from the calendar and put the call on hold. "Yes sir-"

"This is Annabelle Coin, Dorsey's new assistant- She is going to need all your help. So guide her through everything, and be nice Shane."  
Shane smirked,"What else would I be Sir" Jake walked into his office to handle for phone calls.  
"So you are the new chew toy huh, Well i am Shane, as you have heard. First thing, we have to get you to change, you look hideous. And, by the way, im gay, if you havent noticed. Let me finish this call and i will walk you to our runway office." He jotted down some more ibble scribble, hung up. Grabbed his leather bound note book, grabbed her wrist lightly as a little boy would do at the play ground to another little girl, and headed straight to Tristann the absolutely gorgeous fashionista that dress all the bozo's in the building.

Annabelle had to stop herself from correcting Mr. Dorsey, she hated being called Anna. She had to bite her tongue even harder when Jacob spoke. That was the things name Jacob. Her outfit, unclassy video? He criticized her taste in fashion, excuse me for not being this weeks cover of vogue magazine, what happened to individuality. She liked mixing thrift store outfits in with a pair of Dior shoes. She had a hard time not speaking to him gruffly. She almost pouted when he walked away, why was she irritated by him, but still wanted him to keep talking. "So when did smelling good and bathing become a crime?" She said to Shane as the two of them looked over clothes that Tristan displayed, she rolled her eyes, I have better clothes than this at home… She took another bite at her tongue. Things get better after the first day. She had to keep that in mind. "I'm keeping the heels," Shane almost looked as though he was about to speak before she interrupted, "regardless." She looked down at the outfits again trying not to be to bold. She looked at the outfit Shane had picked for her. "So why is what I wear so important? I thought this place dealt with cars not fashion?" she asked as Tristan picked at her hair. "Only half up, I don't do the full bun, ponytail thing." She turned her attention back to Shane, "If I would have known that what I was wearing was so important I could have tried a bit harder in that area." She looked around mirrors were every shoes. They were mostly fake shoes, heels from high end store but not designer brands, She looked at herself once she was re dressed, she opposed a few of the things that Shane suggested she, was a bit surprised at her own reflection at the end of it all, she felt as though she blended in. After her critiques on what to wear to work were complete she was returned to Shane's desk, and looked over everything, everyone would want a piece of her? What was that supposed to mean why was Mr, Dorsey such a big deal, maybe she underestimated this CarCo thing. She paid attention and tried to learn the schedule that Shane showed her, where files were to be held what Mr. Dorsey liked most for lunch, what his daughter usually asked for. And a reminder to be courteous to Jacob Black. She looked past her shoulder and saw him in his office on the phone. She saw him catch her watching. Why turn away and look timid? She smiled and returned to what Shane was showing her.

Shane felt bad for the girl, She comes in at a bad time- a time where everything is on a role and nothing is being changed. When he came he was the first and only, so he created the rules for being an assistant- But her, she had big shoes to fill- his. She was trying to keep her individuality, Shane understood that, but now was not the time. "Look Annabelle, You are new here, you are very young, and not experience, your father got you this job, okay. Its gonna take a lot of time for you to get the hang of things, i know you want to be you and all but, look, you got to fit into the mold before you can push out of it. So, to make it easier on your sanity, just do what you are told, then when every one knows you are serious about what you do, and that you know what you are doing and that you are capable. everyone wants you to fail Annabelle, there is very few people here who couldnt care less if you dropped dead tonight- And there would be some who would be the one dropping you. This company is a mess of twists and turns at the bottom levels, and until you have a a lethal weapon you cant protect yourself." Shane was gushing, he took a shaky breath, Jakes heart was on the line. Shane could tell Jake liked her, or had a sane interest, so he wanted this girl to stay. "Be glad your are working for the good guys" Shane finished.

"Ok so, Usually what i do is make stickys of EVERYTHING! This is so that they can take the stickies where ever they go! They will have that bright pink reminder. I use pink because Jake hates the color, but you should use yellow for Dorsey because he is a no nonsense kinda guy at work.

Also, always keep a leatherbound notebook with you at all times, and a pen. You will have to write down names, phone numbers, dates, etc etc. Make sure there is a calender in the notebook. You are literally the backbone of Mr. Dorsey's day, if you mess up we lose millions and millions of dollars.

Next the way to answer his phone is: CarCo. Mr. Dorsey's Office, How may i help you: Dont say your name or anything- we try to keep the shpeil as short as possible because most people will cut you off, plus no on who calls here cares about your name.

Coffee: He likes is with two creams, four sugars, and light, not dark, no foam, and half cup. He cant finish a full cup of coffee. Make sure the Coffee cup has a lid and a grip.

Breakfast: is usually brought here by catering on the 2nd floor, they leave it covered by your desk, you have the keys to his office so when you get here at 6:00 am, you unlock his door, set up breakfast for three at the oval desk set next to the large window. He usually eats breakfast with Natalia and Mr. Black.

Once breakfast is set, you check his messages, jot down meetings for the day, phone calls, important messages, and other things he has to remember for the day.

Then you go get his ironed suit's or other things from Tristann from the 4th floor where i just took you.

Then you wait/answer phone calls till he gets here at 6:45- He is ALWAYS on time, so you must be too- If you need a limo let me know and ill let Mr. Black know and he can have one come pick you up every morning. You have 45min to have everything important done before he gets here. The rest of the employees get here at 7, so he finishes breakfast by 7. Assistant have special IDs to identify them so they are allowed in at 6 or earlier. There is security 24/7 in the building on every floor.

Next today you will be given a cell phone for business use only. Oye" Shane grabbed a bottle of water from the bottom drawer, "I made it into a cooler, want some water? And i am sorry if i am talking fast or too much, its just there is a lot for you to learn." Shane handed her some papers. "Study those! its very important." Shane sighed. "Well i am done galabanting for a while- Go go do something like wander around and look at stuff- i need answer calls now."

Jake was typing up finalizations of some proposals that JJR & S had sent him. Once that was finished they will have bagged one of the most important deals, since the starter solenoid proposal 8 months ago. He heard everything Shane said to her and was relieved that he expressed the some of the dangers of her position- He had no idea why her father would consciously tell her to work here. He watched her as she wandered around the place with loose papers in her hands and a pen. The outfit the Shane chose for her looked better than the plaid and stockings, but it didnt suit her. Maybe he will have to take her shopping for work sometime, as an excuse of course. He watched her, the white lily musk that Shane added, was perfect, he was good with scents- especially the kind that Jake liked. _How does he know me so well- its ridiculous!_

At the end of the day Annabelle was plastered with sticky notes of her own. She didn't think to bring a note pad, shopping was in order for tonight. She had to prove herself here she felt pressure but a dependence once she got the hang of things she would a top dog. She studied the fourth flour and the second learned where exactly to get Mr. Dorsey's clothes and breakfast. She was a bit tired, she liked sleeping in and this whole 6am thing was going to throw off her immune system for sure. She was given a cell phone that she had been trying to figure out for the past hour. She looked over the rest of the papers Shane had given her. She sighed and looked around the office was almost clear Mr. Dorsey and his daughter were gone. She liked Natalia she had given her the first smile she received all day. She called Declan on her cell phone. "Declan, do you know when exactly mom and dad are going to ship over our cars, I'm going to be in desperate need of it." "Saphire has her car, Do not walk home! I'll just go get you when she gets back and I don't want you taking a cab." Annabelle sighed, "Declan I still have to go buy some leather bound notebook and about a billion packs of sticky notes and I have a Latin exam to study for for school too, I need to get home." a few sentences later and she clicked the phone to an end. She looked past Jacob's office. She picked up her bag and walked down stairs she had been given her assistant ID it bounced along with her as she walked. She waited on bench in front of the building, she stared at he water past her, how was a place with such scenic beauty so terrifying inside. She took out her Latin book from her bag and looked over the conjugations she was supposed to know already. She was had her knees pulled into her chest the book in-between. She heard a whistle looked up at the last few remaining cars in the lot. She could be waiting hours for Declan she sighed and looked back at the book trying to mix latin with what she learned today, entesco note, sticky note, café', She set the book aside and started making out a list of things she needed to buy, she would have a desk by tomorrow and there's one place she could express herself even if she couldn't through her clothes. She didn't like that. She didn't want to be a mold to be broken she wanted to be her not a mold. She looked back to see Mr. Black walking out of the building. She saw him see her, and returned to her book trying to ignore him the way he had her in the office. but she was weak she couldnt help but raise an eyebrow when he was near.

He smelled her distress from a mile away, and he knew he would be able to help it but give what she needs, a ride. With tie undone and briefcase in hand Jake had pretended that he didnt know she was already out there- He looked at her, she was still so young. "Its not very proper for you to sit with her legs up in a skirt Annabelle-" He started, and sighed, "God im tired, sorry, Why are you still sitting here, you were supposed to be gone when Shane left- how are you getting home?"

Okay dad anabelle thought rearranging her legs she sat up. "Better?" she asked smiling as sweetly as she could without seeming to sarcastic. "I had to learn this building up and down, it took a while. My brother will be coming for me in a couple of hours."

Jake had to chuckle, "Yes- Better" He tired not to sound all business-y and gruff. "Couple hours huh? By that time i could have three shots and a lap dance. How bout i give you a ride and you get my coffee tomorrow morning?"

She smiled, so he wasnt a business robot, "Three shots and a lap dance huh? You work that fast?" She looked down at her latin book then back up to Jacob, "how many sugars in your coffee?" she stood up, He was immesurably taller than her, she felt smaller than usual.

"No sugar, no milk, just black, and make it as strong as you can make it!" He sounded serious, but then he chuckled. He looked down at her, "You are pretty small arent cha- Come on" Jake led her to his Bugatti Veyron. "Dont scratch my car, and dont leave anything in the car- itll be gone before you can say 'i lost it'" It was a deep blue shiny, absolutely clean car that made shivers go up Jakes spine, it was his absolute favorite vehicle

Annabelle looked in awe at the car, she wasnt much of a car person as long as it had four wheels and got her where she had to be she was content. She looked up pulled on her seatbelt, "Im not small, im actually tall for a girl" she looked straight ahead whens he spoke his stare made her uncomfortable not a bad kind. a nervouse kind. she bit her lip and looked back at him. "Thank you"

Jake thought her stubborness was gonna make him tired. He shut up and took his tie and jacket of and threw it into the back seat. He then unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and unbottoned is cuffs. "Your welcome- Now where do you live?" This was going to be hard. He had never had someone never drool over him since he came to the city. He didnt know how to handle her. She reminded him of Danikaa, they would get a long well he thought in his head.

Annabelle tore her eyes from him as he unbottoned his shirt, it was unbearably hard. "Brooklyn Heights" she looked through the car and saw a few of his CDs she wanted to look at them, you could tell alot from a person by the music they listened to, but she was afraid to touch anything of his. she picked at her manicured nails and waited for him to break the akward silence

"I need an address Dollface, my car's GPS will find it. Say your address out loud." Wasnt she supposed to be rich too. Her ignorance confused her. She acted all tough and rich, and then now they were alone and she was fragile. What game is she playing? and a needle pricked him throug his seat warning him, she is another female, beware.

Annabelle looked at him and rolled her eyes drastically as she said her address aloud. "Dont you feel a bit dumb speaking to a car, i hate GPS" She pulled her hair out of the bun Shane made her wear and threw her hair to the side. She wasnt sure how to talk to him, she wasnt sure she should become friends with someone that she worked with that was so much higher up than her.

"Well, i like talking to my cars, it shows my that i recreated a genius. Plus its not like there is anyone else more intelligent than my car around me all the time, except maybe my horses" The scent of her shampoo and the white lily musk flared in his nostril, making him choke on the scents. he coughed.

Saphire looked at him a bit insulted as she flipped her hair back. "Do you think i stink or something? You can just say it, what kind of scent would you prefer Mr. Black " She said She stopped a minute and looked for response, here it was she was gonna get fired withougt even being at work.

"Excuse me?" Jake was caught off guard, "What?"

She looked down. "Im sorry... It;s just im stressed! i have this new job i have to worry about and have so much more responsibilty than yesterday. i have a latin test thursday and i have to perform at twelve dance recitals this month,"  
pandora_93ramirez: She bit her tongue hard what the hell was she doing telling her troubles to him as if he was anything more to her than one of her boss's

"Well- Time Management is a skill you learn- and you learn it fast here. Plus you gotta get you priorities straight. Then you have to adjust, be able to adjust to anything. Change your attitude to the situation, be pliable. And stop being so defensive, at least around me and shane. Dorsey isnt sure about you yet, he thinks your too immature. But tell me one thing, if you had so much on your plate already- why take up such a stressful job at such a prestigious company

Annabelle looked up at him again, the car was at a light and lighst reflected of his skin and eyes that made him look allthe more heavenly. "According to my parents it wasnt alot, and to be honest i had no idea what CarCo was about...no one thinks i can do anything but shop and dannce, be some mold my parents are making. I handle it, first day is always scary i guess," She stopped and looked ahead. "And you've been implying i smell all day, i see you close your eyes whenever i pass you, if you want me to wear something else you can just say so."

"Its not that you smell Bad- Its just the perfume Shane put on you, White Lily Musk, was my mothers favorite perfume. I used to buy it for her every mothers day since i was 7. That smell remind me of her you know- and.. well, i love it." Jake was quiet, The drive to her house seemed longer than he had liked. "GPS Visible" He looked at the map appear on his windshield, he wanted to see where they were going. "We should be to your place in less then 7 minutes"

Annabelle was quiet she figured she should just shut up... "Great i get to go sticky note shopping" She leaned forward and to the side her face almost beside the steering wheel. She made a face. "Smile." She said.

"What? Are you talking to me?"

"No im talking to the car," She laughed. "Smile,"

"It can't do that, it doesnt know emotions"

She sighed. "Well i guess its not all that intelligent then." she looked up at him again, "you dont catch my sarcasm very well. I was talking to you"

"Oh, sorry- uh, i cant just smile- it would be fake, i cant fake things"

"I highly doubt that Mr. Black"

"I can Hide things Ms. Coin, but i do not fake things, even in this job. I have kept my integrity through all of this craziness for thr past few years kiddo."

"kiddo?" She looked down the street and saw her house almost dissapointed that they were so near, she hoped for as many red lights as possible. She looked up at him and wanted to know him. she didnt want to see what was under his shirt. she wanted to talk, she liked it, his presence made her feel at ease and she didnt want it to end. regardless if she found him a bit undermining of her.

He pulled up by her place, "Home sweet home, Miss Annabelle, Next time tell your brother not to be so carelss- Ill see you tomorrow- Maybe" "Passenger door Unlock" He didnt get out of the car or say bye, he sat there griping the steering wheel as she got out.

He drove his vehicle into the garage and closed the garage door. it was pitch black, but he could still see though. His whole being was shaken up, not in a bad way, not in a baffling way, but in a familiarly unfamiliar way. He grabbed his stuff from the back seat, locked the car and went inside. He took his shoes off at the door, and thudded up to his room. He qucikly took a shower, put on some jeans and cowboy boots. He then headed down to the stable. Onyx was waiting for him, neighing happily at his presence. He brushed her gorgeous fur, cleaned out her hooves, and refilled the food and water. He then took her out for a quick relaxing run. He felt her mane in between his fingers, he leaned over to pet her nose, and her fur scratched at his skin. She was special, the wolf in him didnt scare her, she was in love with his wolf, his wolf made her happy. Once all her energy was gone, he rode her back to her space and headed back upstairs to sleep. He chomped on a protein bar and chugged a glass of water. He turned the fan on blast and was knocked out.

"Declan it was horrible at first." Annabelle had a bowl of cereal in front of her beside her Latin book and dance binder that held the choreography to the recital she would be in that Saturday. "My clothes were wrong, can you believe that! My fashion sense was questioned. A gay guy said I looked hideous!" Declan laughed. "Seems like a good first day to me, I talked to mom and dad you'll have your Mercedes by tomorrow afternoon, Saphire and I will drop it off so you wont have to catch rides home from practically strangers anymore" Annabelle looked up from her bowl. "It was slightly better than being left alone at CarCo, I thought Saph knew I was working today and we would need to car." Declan sighed. "We got in a little argument. She said she would be back in time to go get you though, I'm really sorry, Sis"

"It's fine." She heard the door open and close. "I got everything you asked for, and more." Saphire walked in with bags of binders and notebook pads and sticky notes a little purple leather bound book with a calender in it even." Annabelle got up and hugged her. "Thank's Saph you're my hero." She looked at the two and knew they needed to talk, they usually fought because of her and she hated being in the same room with the both of them when both were being stubborn. She grabbed the bags after putting her bowl in the sink. "I'm going to bed" she kissed Declan's cheek and walked upstairs to her room. She took off the clothes and slept in her bra and underwear she was to tired to care. She lifted the covers above her chin and thought about Jacob. Was he always such a stiff? Maybe she should learn from that. Not be so fun or happy or herself for that matter. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Annabelle had the breakfast set and the coffee brewed as she was told by six thirty. And Mr. Dorsey's clothes in place. She had Jacob's coffee black in his office waiting. She insisted on getting it. Shane was puzzled by it but let it be. She set the things she needed into place on her desk including a picture frame with her and Declan in it that he snuck in the bag. Shane had no comment on her outfit this morning. She was dressed in a white dress and leggings and had her hair up in a high pony tail. She started taking calls a notepad and pen in her hand already. She ran a few questions across Shane every once in a while but got the hang of the phone thing, it was the company names she had trouble remember. Brought her notebook with choreography in it and did the dance in her head when she had a whole two minutes of free time. She yawned her body wasn't used to being up so early and it was hard adjusting she had downed two cups of coffee already. "Good morning Mr. Dorsey." She smiled as he walked in hoping he would be pleased with her, he was right about her finding the best advice in Mr. Black. She let her guarfd down a tiny bit and stopped being so defensive she knew she had to adjust before but now she was willing to. She had left a few notes for Mr. Dorsey in his office and while exciting she saw Jacob. "Good morning Mr. Black" She smiled, she said nothing more it was as if the night had been erased. Annabelle thought it was a shame, of course he wouldn't take a second look at her here at work. She turned to her desk and began again with calls and organizing Mr. Dorsey's meetings. Her eyes always unwillingly looking up to see him.

Morning came too quick. For some reason he was extremely tired. He groggily woke up at five. He checked the horses. He then had the cook make him some high protein breakfast as he changed into a clean white polo that contrasted nicely with his skin and black suit pants, with a nice pair of black leather shoes. He combed his hair back, grabbed his briefcase and headed to the kitchen to eat. "Delicious as usual Mina, Thank you. I'll see you for dinner tonite." He opened the garage door to get his Lamborghini for today. The shiny yellow thing made his hands hum. He was groggy but looking forward to get to work, to see her again, to hear her voice, to watch her move, to see her smile and smell the White Lillies.

Dorsey nodded at her, "Good morning Anna- My notes are in there i am hoping" He then noted everything- Things look to be correct. He set his things down on his desk and headed for breakfast sipping on his much better coffee. Natalia walked in with her books in hand as well, "Guess today is study sessions i guess" She joked as she noticed Annabelle's books on her desk. She walked into her dads office and slumped into her favorite seat and grabbed a bagel. "She looks decent this morning dad"  
"only because of Shane and Tristann" Dorsey commented. "What about Jacob? You forgot to compliment him in that sentence dad, how could you!" Natalia joked, "Oh hush- He is a good kid, you could learn a lot from him you know- You guys could really hit it off, have you ever thought of that?" "What about that Kai-zilla?" "She can be handled." "Maybe dad, he is very very- eye friendly, and we practically know everything about each other already. Ill see what i can muster up"

Jake looked at her and nodded, but he wished that he could stare at her, study her face. He saw the look of 'whats going on here' on Shanes face. He then noticed the black coffee on his desk. "I thought it was a joke at first, but then she insisted-" "Yea dont worry about it. Im gonna head over to breakfast- again" Jake dropped of his stuff on his couch and headed to Dorsey's office. He had his coffee mug in his hand. "And good morning to you too" Jake chimed just as they were finishing the conversation. Jake had heard everything, and was a bit annoyed but didnt mind all that much. "I was thinking we could talk to the Mitsubishi Motors Corporate Office about the Side door panels for their newest edition, because the side door had some kind of malfunction, which was then recreated and fix, but they need someone to finance the project for the rest of the already made vehicles." "sound good to me, have Diego and Marcus do that, you can leave when ever your minor business is done and all your meetings are done. "Sounds good" The buzzer sounded, the building was now open to all employees. He heard Annabelle jump a little in her seat, it made him chuckle inside. "And tell Anna that when Chasen and Boscolo call, take their info then transfer the call. They will probably call around 1 or 2, then she can go home. Will do.

Jake grabbed a bagel also from the table, kissed Natalia on the cheek and walked outside the door, "Mr. Dorsey would like you to take the Chasen and Boscolo call, take their information and then transfer the call into him, once thats done you can go home. It'll probably be around 1 or 2. Understood?" He didnt wait for a reply, it was hard for him to concentrate around her. "Shaaaaaane my good lady can you call Diego and Marcus into my office please." He told the two gentlemen what needed to be done for the Side Door Panel Malfunction Finance Project for Mitsubishi. He then made some courtesy calls and packed up for the day.

He went back to Annabelles desk, "Ill be waiting downstairs for you at 1:30, meet me when your done" He walked into Dorsey office and let him know what he had done and that he was leaving. Natalia looked him up and down, "Maybe you can escort me to class in your brand new lamborghini then Jake?" "Sure no prob" Jake ignored the flirtacious tone in her voice.  
Natalia held onto jakes arm so longingly as they walked out the door.

Page 12 of 12


	2. Chapter 2

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Chapter 2

Annabelle couldn't help but hear what the Dormsey's were saying, Jacob seemed to be a piece of meat to Natalia, she lost a few respect points there. She didn't like their conversation about her, again repeating that she looked hideous the first day on the job, which she still disagreed with. She concentrated on the papers before her, She was bewildered when Jacob asked to meet her at downstairs at 1:30, well it was more like she was told to be there. She looked up from her papers. "Shane?" he looked up from the pink sticky note he was writing on. "Hmm?" "Who is Kai-Zilla?" She asked. Shane explained the situation in a hushed tone. She sneered of course he had a girlfriend. She looked down at her notebooks and looked over the chorus of the dance, she had a solo and had to go to class after she got out of work, Declan had texted her letting her know where Saphire had parked her car. Her thoughts kept traveling back to Jacob. He had no interest in her she knew that. She hardly looked like she belonged there, next to Natalia Annabelle was average, who knew what this Kai girl looked like probably another Victoria's Secret model clone, Jacob would have nothing less right? Annabelle rubbed her arm and looked up as she saw Natalia and Jacob walk out Mr. Dorsey's office. "Have a good afternoon, Ms. Dorsey," she turned to Jacob "Mr. Black." she turned from watching them walk away a bit annoyed. She turned her attention to the frame of Declan and herself.

They had lived back and for from New York and Canada for years. She sometimes wondered if she deserved what her father had done to her. She was always trouble for her family. In the public eye they were always watched and Annabelle gave them many things to write about. She had been in therapy for months before returning to New York. She didn't know what was wrong with her back then? Was she just some kind of attention whore? A slight case of being Bi Polar?

The phone's ring interrupted her thoughts as she answered it "CarCo Mr. Dorseys office, how can I help you?" she scribbled down information from Chasen and Boscolo, whomever they were, and transferred it to Mr Dorsey's office, she gathered her things and headed downstairs, she didn't expect to see Jacob, He was probably still babysitting Natalia, She walked to the same bench as yesterday, she saw her lovely car waiting for her, a caramel apple red. She smiled. She checked one of her phones she would give Jacob eight minutes to show up, she had to be at a class soon. 1:37. she hummed as she waited,

Jake pulled up in his gorgeous yellow Lamborghini "Back on the bench huh- You shouldn't get too attached to it though it'll probably be removed one of these days." Jake was now wearing just a turquoise t-shirt instead of his polo and _ was kind of audible inside the car. "What are you doing now? You don't have class till later- cause he let you out early?" Jake wanted to take her shopping, because she really needed a set style for work, something he liked looking at, and something that Shane wouldntPage 1 of 9

throw a hissyfit about._how do i go about asking her- she will hate me even more than she already does_

Annabelle looked up from her phone. "You asked me to meet you here remember?" She stoof up from the bench, "I was probably just gonna go to the studio and practice, i have nothing better to do."

"Well hop in- I would like to take you some where, it'll be fun" Jake had one arm hanging out the car window and the other tapping on the steering wheel. "and i'll drop you off at school if you need me to"

Annabelle looked up at her back to jacob "Umm...where are we going?"

"Just get good grief, you'll find out soon enough"

"My car is over there" She gestured, she was reluctant to get in the car but wanted to, very badly. to hell with it. She walked over to the passengers side "tell the car to unlock the door: she smiled

Jake was felt he was gonna be let down for a minute when she said her car was over there. Jake chuckled, "This one doesnt do that" He pressed the button to unlock the car door. He revved the engine a bit as she was getting in. Once shut he sped of toward Soho

Annabelle took off the coat she was wearing, her arms were bear, she released her hair from the pony tail holder and shook it a bit. She wasnt sure how to make conversation with him, she wasnt even sure why she was with him.

It was that scent again, why was she only wearing the White Lillie, did she not have any other perfume, something that didnt make his emotions flare up, something that didnt make his hormones go wild. He turned up his Ipod and drove, relaxed, to him there was no awkwarness. He didnt try to make conversation with her, there was nothing to say, he knew almost everything about her life and she knew nothing about a stop light he decided to tell her, "We are going to SoHo, you are going shopping with me." And that was all he said

Annabelle sat up, another insult on her clothes, she sighed. "Mr. Dormsey make you take me?"

No, actually, I wanted to take, Dorsey doesnt even know we are together right now- well he probably does now, somebody has probably told him." Jake was serious. Dorsey had eyes everywhere. He had goons, sercurity and people loyal to him or scared of him all over the world. The only place jake knew there were no eyes, was his property- He made sure of that, very very thoroughly, his life depended on it. "I just want to warn you, there could be and most probably will be a lot of media there if anyone knows, Kai could show up, Natalia couls show up even Dorsey himself could show up- so be careful how you carry yourself." Jake just realized that he hated that Annabelle was here, she didnt deserve this, why again, would a dad do this to her daughter Jake knew that Mr. Coin knew what it would be like for her, to have all these eyes on her, to never be able to rest, because she was Dorsey's Assistant, no assistant in the entirety of NY had to face that, well, maybe a few others

Annabelle looked up at Jacob and sighed, of course her father would have her take this job to behave, she should have known and didnt realize it untill now, in Canada the Coin family was always the topic of discussion now they would be again, she was bound to mess up, she just wanted to be normal again. "So which is your girlfriend?" She looked up at him pulling a wave of her hair behind her shoulder  
Renee Kunar: Jake knew the question was coming, but he didnt want to answer it. "Both are mainly politics, Kai is the one i am sleeping with if thats what you are asking. But its all politics, its not as if we are going to get married or anything, honestly i dont think i even like her. Her sister, Lonna, is a pretty nice girl though, and she is the only reason i tolerate Kai, Lonna really looks out for me. And well, you know Natalia, my boss' daughter, i think Dorsey wants us to be together, but i want to make sure that it doesnt happen, not only will i lose my job but it could turn into a was talking WAYYYY too much. This was unnatural for him. Usually he is pretty quiet, colorless, simple, but now, words wouldnt stop spewing out

Annabelle only stared at him as he spoke, what to say to that she adjusted a bit in her seat, she wanted to pull her feet up but was afraid. "So you dont like being the eye candy thats quite suprising." She let down the sunshield and looked in the mirror adjusting a slight smudge of her eyeshadow "i get it, look good and play nice, not very hard rules to fallow, Mr Black."

"Why is that surprising? Women throw themselves at me for my money and for the job i have and the name i have made, not the person i am, not my family or my culture- its very hard to like people who dont even know you and dont care to know you. Thats why i, as you put it 'look good and play nice' thats actually the perfect words for what life is for me right now" Jake pulled up to Burberry, the door atendant was exilerated to see the Lamborghini, and even more so because it was Jake, the man knew he was getting tipped well today. Valet came and opened the door for him and then the door for Annabelle. Jake still hadnt held the door for her, he hoped that she didnt read into that too much.

The doorman opened the door for the two of them and two young sales women approached them in a giddy manner, they were hyenas on the prowl, they could smell it when someone walked in and had a lot of money to spend.  
"Hello sir, Ma'am good day, how can we be of assistance to you today?"  
"Well Miss. Coin here needs a new wardrobe, is Maddy here today? She knows what i am looking for-"  
"Yes one second sir i will go get her"

"i like my clothes..." Annabelle muttered

Maddy was the woman who helped him out when he needed a new wardrobe, she was a genuine lady and she knew the style he liked on women

she was suprised to hear what he had to say, he wasnt the stone cole inhuman man she thought him to be, she dreaded thinking that she would have to be like that, lose herself, not be able to express the way she was. it was exactly what her dad wanted

She greeted him with a motherly hug and a kiss on the cheek, "What have you brought me today Jacob my love?" "Well Maddy, This is Annabelle, a new assistant for Mr. Dorsey, she will be needing a new attire, though she is being difficult- she doesnt want a change of style." Jake sat down on one of the couches and allowed maddy to do her magic

Annabelle bit her lip annoyed. "I'm the difficult one? I;ll have you know Mr, Black my style was highly looked upon back home." She smiled to Maddy and turned as she was told. "I could help you with your outfits anytime." She smiled hoping he knew she was only trying to play with him.

"Hopefully not all Canadians have your style, then i might just have to send Maddy up there to straighten them up" Madeline chuckled, "I will bring out some garments, she will try them on for you then?" Jake nodded. Madeline brought four blouses and two skirts and a few trousers a jacket to create multiple outfits.

Annabelle looked at the first few that were brought out. She wanted prints and patters and casual but timely she felt this to be boring. She scoffed and looked up at Jacob. "I refuse." she crossed her arms. "these are boring, The way i see it if i cant look pretty dancing in it then thiers no way it will touch my skin."

Jake sat up in his seat, "Then i guess you should start looking for a job that allows you to look like a cat"  
Jake looked at Maddy again, "Bring out more colorful things please, it seems mis dancer here would like some patterns."

she stopped and looked up at him "I plan to." she looked to Maddy apologetically.  
when she was gone she turned to him, "Im not trying to be difficult, I would just like some imput in what i look like. Natalia walks around in shorts and thats fine, i wear a plaid skirt and i belong back in Vanderbilt.:

"She doesnt work in that office-" was all jake said, "You must remember this is a company, you work on the very top floor, if you havnt noticed this a multi billion dollar company that has more that you can imagine- but i will be nice to you she will bring some different things out- but the will be business atttire"

Annabelle rolled her eyes, she had slipped off her heels and pointed her feet. a habbit that was actually bad for her, she looked to Jacob, she found the way he stared at her a bit uncomfortable. but she liked the attention that he was giving her. "I like poofy skirts" she said as she walked off the pedistood towards a display of skirts behind jacob , her feet were cold against the floor.

"You wont get too many poofy skirts my dear, but ill try my best" Madeline said walking in with a bunch of outfits.

Annabelle smiled. "You know you can make a navy color go with almost anything, especially with this particular cut, get me five of these and i can have a decent work style for you every day."She looked over the new outfits that were presented she didnt like them but she figured it would be best to not complain about them. She sighed and took them into a dressing room and changed into one she found most presentable, she hated skirts that stopped at the knee what was the point of having gorgeous dance legs and unable to show them off. she pulled the skirt up a bit making it about four inches above the knee from where it was supposed to be and stepped out. "What do you think?"

Jake looked at her, she didnt look bad, but her knees were showing "come here" she needed to get over this childish habit fast, he tugged at her skirt till it dropped to where it was supposed to be, "Much better, keep this one aside Maddy" He looked at her walk back to the dressing room, Jakes cell phone rang, it played a native American thunder drum tune. " Jacob Black" he answere in his business tone "Hi baby! Where are you i am at Carco waiting for you love- I wanted to have dinner tonight" Kai's whiney voice was on the other line "Kai, babe, im doing something right now, but dinner sounds good, ill pick you up at 7, be ready babe, im not going to wait long-"

Jake clicked off the phone and stood up, he was next to Annabelle in an instant, as if he teleported. He snatched the card out of Annabelles hand, politely of course, "You're not done shopping- you can't wear one outfit everyday, and class isnt in another 2hrs, i know you class schedule" Jake put the card back in her purse. Maddy knew jake was paying so he didnt have to worry about that

Annabelle hated the way he towered over her, she pumped her wrists against the end of her shorts, they were booty shorts and inappropriate for where she was at. "How do you know my schedule?" She asked. she wanted to make an excuse to leave, but she wanted to stay, with him... She looked down at the outfits. she didnt want to be one of the other puppies that fallowed Jake around and stared at him with googly eyes, she was afraid that letting what she heard bother her so much would turn her just into Jake. "You're busy now though."

"That look nice- Find something colorful remember- your purples and greens that you were looking for" Jake imagined her going to a gala with him, how gorgeously simple she would look on his arm.

Annabelle changed a few more times always coming out to show Jacob and get his seal of approval, she looked at his eyes when he looked at her every time the lights reflected in them, "Mr. Black may i ask you something?"

"mmm go ahead"

"Why did you bring me here? Really? "Do you hate the way i dress that much?""To buy you cloths- Im not a liar Miss Coin, i am doing as i came here to do. And yes you have never worked like this before adn you didnt know, so i came here to help you- I have no other ulterior motives, im not trying to get in your pants or take your money, if thats what you are thinking, i have no need for that." Jake stood and as he did so his head pounded, as if his last heart beat was in his head, jake stumbled back down onto the couch, trying to pretend as if it was nothing. He stood up again, and he was fine. He paid for the cloths and had the door man put them in his trunk and help Annabelle back into the car. Jake went to the bathroom real quick. He knew what that was, that was someone in the pack trying really hard to talk to him in their wolf form_what happened_ He called Sam to see if Emily was home or not, or if something was happening that he needed to be there for.

Emily answered the phone, "Hey Jake, you sound nervous, whats wrong?" "Someone was trying to talk to me, or was hurt or something in their wolf form, is everyone ok?" "Oh dear, we didnt think this would happen, sorry jake, but Brady imprinted on a little girl today, and that was all the hollabaloo going on here, they were just picking on him, everything is fine. But speaking of such things, when is this billion air business man going to come visit us poor folk up here in La Push?" Jake was relieved, "Thats good new Em, and you hush now, i miss you guys, ill try and come this weekend, i have to make sure everything is alright here and ill be there" Jake hung up and sighed in relief

Annabelle gave him a look to kill. She crossed her arms again and pulled her hair behind her ears before storming out, the sales attendants stared as she got in the passenger seat of the car and waited. she had no shoes on and pulled her feet up indian style. She was angry, insulted, the thought of her as one of those lap dogs.

He went out to the car, forgetting her response to his comment. Just as he was getting into the car he heard his name from across the street, "Jacob!" Kai came waddling across the street to him "Hi sexy, what are you doing here in Soho! Shopping without me?" Kai held onto jake like a clingly old bat, but jake was jake, he kissed her as she did him, amd gave her a hug with his arm around her waist, "I camer here to help someone with their business attire- I thought we were meeting for dinner" "Yes we are, but i didnt purposely run into you you know- i was just shopping with diane and the girls" Jake knew that was a lie, Kai was like a little stalker "All right babe, i need to go back to the office and then go home to chane alright "Ill be there at 7 be ready" With that Kai waddled off. and jake got into the car. The first song that came on from his ipod was skillet, how perfect for the situation. Jake revved the engine and sped off towards Carco

Annabelle said nothing her lips were pursed in a line of annoyance, so that was Kai of course she was a beautiful leggy blond, how exceeding of expectations. She only looked up at Jacob when she felt him staring at her, she wanted to yell and scream at him and tell him how she thought he was one of the rudest person's she had ever met. Although therapy advised her against it she inhaled and exhaled and tried not to think of him. Perhaps she was hopeless. Kai hadnt even noticed her in the car. she wasnt sure if that was fortunate or not. She didnt want to seem to childish she knew Jacob already thought so little of her. She sat up and regained her posture. but kept her look of annoyance for Jacob clear.

He dropped her off in the parking lot. He got out of the car to put the bags in her car- it was a cute car, something he didnt expect her to drive, "have a good rest of the day Miss Coin, ill be seeing you tomorrow" with the jake got back in his car and drove off. He drove fast through the back roads onto the country roads where he drove so fast that it looked as if he was running on all fours.

Annabelle walked into Julliard with the same ensemble she had presented to Jacob. She took a few turns and entered he studio for her least favorite dance classes, hip-hop. She was told Julliard was there to help her learn new styles of dance but she just couldn't learn this, tell her to do any complex ballet or modern trick but she just couldn't find away to make her body pop and lock the way her instructors told her no matter how hard she tried. She was accepted into Julliard because of her versatility it was rare you could mix the modern contemporary flare with classical ballet and not end up with a train wreck but somehow Annabelle managed.

"Annabelle!" Lilly sprang up from a split stretch she was in the middle of. "Hi, Lilly," Lilly was probably the first person in Julliard that made Annabelle feel welcomed she was sweet to her on the first day they were both nervous and ended up sitting beside each other in orientation. Since then best friends. "Tell me all about your Job!" Annabelle shook her head. "Nah, it's no fun, I've just been wanting to dance these past few days. The instructor walked in and showed them the choreography they would be performing, a few hours later Annabelle had it, she had to think about it though which was one of the worst qualities she found in dancers and hated that this type of dance always brought it out in her, she had a solo, the pretty contemp stuff was supposed to come out in it and as always it was her job to make her class look lovely.

The weekend with the boys was great, Jake hadnt realized how much he had missed Em's cooking. Everytime he went back there, all the memories dancing in his head, he remembered everything, everything. He was just glad that there were no more wars going on or trouble, he liked his simple life in NY, he loved his horses, music and the water, oh and his cars of course. He came back home, sweaty like he usually is when he comes back from a run across the country. He was glad Brayd found someone, he was grown up now, but to us he was still that tiny little guy- things were great at home, not much had changed. He went to go take a swim in the ocean to cool off.

Jake surprisingly came into the office wear just a nice tshirt and khakis, he was in a good mood like he usually is after a visit home. He brought the Zonda to work today, and he had plans to meet up with Garrison and Jason after work for dinner and a game of pool. Shane had everything ready as usual, "Good morning Shane- " "You went home didnt you? Your very chipper sir" "Hmmm i am, arnt i, well thats kinda great" Shane stared at jakes back and butt as he walked into this office. Jake left the door open because he did that sometimes, to make is easier for people to communicate with him easier

Annabelle looked up from the phone call she was on as as she jotted down a few more things she looked over to shane. she wore a tan dress suitable enough for the office, she wanted to wear jeans but wasnt sure if she should even try, she assumed they were to casual, "You're drooling, shane." she laughed. She tried keeping Jacob out of sight and out of mind. She hadnt had the opportunity to thank him for the clothes, she didnt speak to him the entire way home and hadnt since and had no intention to, why make his head any bigger.

"Oh Hush, no one needs to here about how i lust after my boss" shane whispered to her. "You're look pretty darm cute yourself Annabelle, so the shopping trip helpped huh?" Shane was doing his shane thing, flagging emails, sending emails, updating the calendar and taking notes about what Jakes was yelling over to him while making conversatio with Annabelle, he really liked the girl. She brought a new air to the office, a bit refreshing.

Natalia bounced up to Shane's desk, "Mr. Uptight is in his office i am gussing- What does his schedule look like today?" "Busy my dear" shane said "Why? Did you want me to add anythin into it?" "I think she just wanted me to drive her to school" Jake said from the doorway, "You're getting spoiled Natalia- The limos aren't good enough, you have to go after my beuts too now huh?" jake said jokingly leaning against the door frame and his arms crossed at his chest. Natalia walked over to him, "So im being a pain arn't i?" natalia pouted "Oh please, Natalia seriously, your 22 stop pretending that i dont know what your trying to do here, you are going to get me fired" He kept his tone still light hearted, but made sure his words were clear enough for her to understand. "Aw Jake, your no fun"

She batted at his shoulder, "We could at least have a fling you know- That would run Kai-Zilla up the wall" "Yea, and make me have a bad reputation" "But you already have a bad reputation, First of all, everyone knows you have been with every bachelorette in town and the next one over, and your with Kai" Jake straightened up "Natalia, you know i have anger issues, you might want to stop yourself there-" Dorsey came out of his office to check out the rucous which cut Jakes speech short

"What is this" "Mr. Dorsey, i would appreciate if she didnt make it out to be as if i am a player" Jake walk out of the intersection of the offices and went downstairs to the in office gym on the 8th floor.

"Natalia- My office, now" Natalia walked, looking as if she was defeated. "Sorry dad" "That was a bit too much, and in front of Shane, stupid girl" "I guess thats not going any where" "Stop pushing it- I can't afford to lose him, plus i like the kid- calm down"

Annabelle looked from the two at first keeping her mouth shut and eyes up. Natalia was beautiful why would Jacob deny her? were polotics all that big of a deal to him, if that was the case where did the real Jake begin and the real one end. She heard the scolding and a few minutes later she saw Natalia walking out head held high as trianed. Annabelle looked back at the sticky note she was writing. She knocked on the door to Mr. Dorsey's office and handed him the notes she had taken for the day.

Shane just shook his head, so much drama, only if he was gay, there wouldnt be so drama. And he was thick headed with his principles, stupid boy, you were supposed to loose those years ago, Shane thought to himself. "Hey" Shane whispered over to Annabelle "For lunch break want to sneak over to the gym and watch Jacob workout, almost everyone watches, even the guys in there. He is incredible" Shane kept a hushed tone to make sure his voice didnt carry into Dorsey's office.

Annabelle looked at Shane, "His abs dont really interest me much Shane, i have a recital i have to get ready for this weekend, i actually have to go to Tristan and get my measuremeants to send to the costume designer." Shane made her smile, he was one of the few people at work she enjoyed being around he made it a little less stressfull,

"Oh come on, how can you say that before you have even seeeeen those Abs, i mean really, if you think that are uniteresting, then you are not woman. But anyway, tell me about this recital- Can i come?"

Annabelle refrained from laughing, She looked up at Shane a bit puzzled no one ever went to see her perform but Declan, her parents never showed up to any of her recitals not even when she was in high school. "Umm yea, its open to the public, I have a solo but its hip hop and ballet, my worst style is my solos," She sighed and raised her eyebrows, "I'd love it if you come," She smiled. "If you come see me ill come with you to go check out Mr, Black's godlike abs"

Shane couldnt help but smile at Annabelle, she would fit in just fine. She had a good heart, she worked hard, and they got a long, and Shane would have her back, thats just how it work. Now Shane understood why Jacob liked her so much as to offer to go shopping with her. Something he hated most in the world. "Thats so exciting, good for you girl. I will be there surely." The day was moving pretty slowly, there werent a lot of phone calls or anything, no meetings to listen in on, nothing. By lunch time Shane was itching to go watch jake in the gym "Ready girlfriend- make sure you have had enough water, you'll need it for all the drool you will be loosing" Shane chukled, grabbed his leather bounc notebook and led Annabelle to the elevators and down to the gym

The gym was incased by glass so you could see inside without going inside. Jake had changed into his work out shorts and wore no shirts. All the ladies of the building that were on break were already eagarly watching. swooning how gorgeous this human was. Shane always got the best spot because he was gay and because he was Jakes assistant. "Now look at that, tell me that isnt perfect"

Page 9 of 9


	3. Chapter 3

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Chapter 3

Annabelle stared at Jacob he was something chiseled by gods that was for sure how could a human look like that. She licked her lips then turned her attention to Shane. "He's just lifting weights" Annabelle said, Be that as it may it was hard not to watch Jacob, how could he not expect to be looked at like a piece of meat? She knew it must be hard though. she herself was having such a difficult time adjusting to the job, what it must have been like for him. She watched the way others watched him, it made her uncomfortable. "Shane I have to go get those measurements," She stood up and took a last look at Jacob she smiled and went to Tristan.

Annabelle said her farewell to Declan who was instructed to save a seat for Shane. The ballet girls were powdering thier pointe shoes and lifting their hair in buns. She was throwing on loose fitting clothes that she didnt much like a pair of tiny denim shorts and an over sized pink muscle short and a black sports bra underneath. Lilly stood in the corner in costume and make up already inhaling and exhaling, "How are you never nervouse, Annabelle" Lilly paced. "I've performed since i was thirteen.." She answered as the last few touches of make up were being applied. "Lilly you always freak out before our performances, and you always do perfect, no need to be afraid." LIlly nodded worry still in her eyes, but im bad at hip hop what if i fall! You have the steps down perfect of course your not nervous." "yea i just look super ridiculous in this outfit and will look even worse out there, i make the most akward faces ive noticed that" She looked back in the mirror and put on her paws that she was to wear. Her intrctor came in "Annabelle!" She turned his face was worried. "Thank god your already in make up and costume, i need a big favor from you. Miley got sick, she isnt able to come tonight and i dont have a pricible dancer for the tango, and since you pretty much helped Fernando come up with most the female coreography do you think you could step in.." Annabellle looked at him and was about ready to jump up and down,, she wanted the Tango, not the hip-hop. "Yes!" Her instructor looked at her. "You'll do both solos? You know you'll only have about tenminutes to prep for the Tango after your hip hop." Annabelle looked down dismayed. "I'd still have to hip hop?" She made a face. "Yes but we're altering the dress a bit already your a bit talle than Miley so their fixing the hem, and the corset will have to be a size smaller for you. He took her into a hug and smiled. "Thank you Annabelle you're getting extra credit for sure this term." With that he walked out. "Ooooh! You get to dance twice tonight." Lilly smiled. "You have to be the luckiest girl." Annabelle rolled her eyes, she couldnt help be happy she got to dance twice but still she was worried she wouldnt look good out thier." She walked out the dressing room down into the lobby with a large hoody over her outfit, she looked over the crowd, it was full she saw Declan beside someone she couldn't quite make out, but didnt seem to be Shane.

Shane lingered on his boss' body inhaleing and inhaling, the rope of muscle tightening. It got him hot everytime. He looked around to all the ladies watching and he felt a bit proud, that was his boss, not theirs. He licked his lips once and left. Annabelle had to go prepare for her recital, and he was pretty excited to go see her, this was going to be their bonding thing, hopefully she was as genuine as she sounded. Jake could here them whispering, snickering, gigling, their scents were everywhere- it was gross. He let off the steam he had built up inside him since morning. The other guys in the gym tried really hard not to stare, but they too were staring, jealous of his physical appearance, why did people care about that so much. It irked him, but then upon gods and moons will he was born with beauty, and thankful it got him to success in a way  
: He knew Shane oogled at him, but he was surprised to see Annabelle watching too, he would have never guessed. Just as Shane was leaving Jake grabbed his towel and walked out the gym. He smelled of musk and sweat and heat he walked up next to Shane, "Where are you headed off to so quickly" Shane blushed, he couldnt believe Jacob saw him staring "Annabelle has a recital- Im going to watch her" But Shane took the opportunity to tell him about her recital, maybe, maybe she would see he isn't like those guys on the floor below them.

"A Recital huh? That thing she has been talking about since last week?" Jake acted smug, as if he didnt know, but he knew exactly what he was talking about. "You need a ride there?" Shane turned to look at him as if he was surprised, but knew that would be his answer. Shane felt everyone's eyes on them, or on Jake. "You should put a shirt on soon Sir- or you might get caught for indecent exposure" Shane joked, "And yea, ride would be nice- Wear one of you fancy suits, its Juliard remember" With that Shane sped off to do his business so he could be cleared for the day. Once ready he went to meet Jake at his car, "If only i drove cars like this- i could have a boyfriend by now" Shane said in a dramatic voice.

Jake chuckled, "Im just going to stop by Menswear House to change into something nice" Thats what Jake did, he didnt go home when he had people with him, he never showed anyone where he lived, it was his sanctuary and noone was welcome there. Once Jake had a nice suit to wear he was back in his car. "You looked very put together i must say" Jake wore a Black suit jack and suit pant with nice shiny black leather shoes. His tie was a mix of Black and Crimson and his button up shirt was a deep crimson color.

They walked in following the signs, Jake mostly followed her scent. "Sir, this way-"Jake was taken aback, he forgot she would be back stage. "Oh, right- Arnt you supposed to buy the dancer flowers or something?" Jake asked "Yea, but she will know we came straight from work and that we had to hurry to get seats. Shane noticed that there was a single seat empt in the middle near a gentle man and a chick "Sir would you like that seat?" "No shane go ahead, i rather stand, i dont want to ruin the suit" Shane shrugged and headed toward the seat. The gentle mand aske if he was Shane, "Oh! you must be her brother, i should have known you look like the boy inthe picture on her desk. I am Shane, nice to meet you!" Shane took a seat just as the curtains rushed open

Jake stood in the back, he could see everything, the colors were bright and engaging. Jake thought before her dance came up he would quickly go buy a bouqet of roses. So in 6 minutes flat he had a amazingly large, gorgeous bouquet of delishiously red roses in his hands that people stared at, ot maybe they were staring at him. He stood there, with the roses on the table next to him the entire show waiting to be able to congratulate her

The lights shined as Annabelle walked on she was gratefull for the lights they kept her from looking at everyone. She had been performing since she was 14 she loved the crowd and she loved the way they looked at her with admiral eyes, she liked showing off and with it she remembered why she loved dancing, it was worth thr bruises and soreness. The hip hop went off without a hitch. her body moved to the beat the way she knew the steps clearly. The one light shone and her and it was her time to shone she used the attitude her instrcuctors told her to although she felt weird doing it, when the lights fimmed she hurried off and was slipped into the tango dress, people picked at her hair and applied darker eyeliner and red lipstick she stepped in the heels and was pushed back onto the stange, her moves flowed better and she felt more comfortable every pirouette was perfect her lifts were flawless her partner moved to her lead and fallowed her steps, The lights dimmed and the final dance was done, the dancers jumped with glee excited for the next recital and happy that this one was over. "Annabelle you did perfect." Lilly smiled as they started walking out in thier evening gowns, thier was an after party for the dancers. She wore a long yellow gown that revealed her back with corsets strings. She smiled "Thanks" She saw Declan and rushed over to him. "How'd you like it?" She smiled she turned back and saw Shane she smiled and hugged him.

Shane was so proud of her, all her worrying paid off, that girl was stunning in the Tango, "Darling! you made that stage shine!" Shane hugged her back. "And guess what, Jacob came to see you. He standing somewhere in the back somewhere" He sorta of man giggled. "And your brother was adorably gentlemanly, i might have kissed him if his girlfriend wasn't here" he said the last part as a joke, hoping that they understood it as a joke.

Jake watched her come alive up there. It was she was finally awake, finally smiling inside. This is what she was meant to be doing and her father stuck her in a car company, what a douche bag. He watched as she hugged her brother and Shane, she was happy to be doing this and to be around all these people, her friends, where did he fit in here- he didnt, he couldnt just barge into someones life, he wasnt even invited to this gig. He looked at a little boy who was standing by the door in a nice suit he walked over to him "Young man can you do me a favor? Can you give this bouquet to the dancer over there" he said pointing to Annabelle, "Sure mr, its soooo big, she is going to love it i bet." With that Jake was heading for the door.

Declan handed Annabelle a purple orchid one of her favorite flowers, he always gave her one after she performed ever since she was a beginner and only danced for him in thier living room. "Shane's right, you looked beautiful out there as always." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Are you going to the party with me?" Annabelle asked. "Sorry Annabelle, Saph and i have to go back to the studio, we have a shoot tomorrow we have to get the set prepared for morning. Saphire is already in the car actually" A frown formed across Annabelle's mouth, more like a pout. "But Declan you always come with me to the after show party." She pouted keeping her posture. She understood the rules better here she looked good played nice and smiled, now why was it so difficult to apply that attitude at work. She rolled her eyes and shrugged "Shane your invited of course, would you like to come?" Annabelle was bumped into by a pile of roses more than a dozen, more than two dozen. A small boy carried it to her, She smiled and leaned down. "These are you for you," the boy smiled lifting the roses that seemed to be bigger than he himself. Annabelle smiled and took them in her arms. "Well thank you, sweetie." "The big man over there asked me to give them to you." Annabelle looked up to see Jacob. "I'll be right back." She rushed over her dress swishing behind her as she carried the roses. He turned to her and stopped, She stood before him, "Hi." She smiled. "Thank you for these, their beautiful." She gestured to the roses, she did love them, it was more than she deserved and they smelled heavenly. Her earings sparkled in his eyes, his reflection glazed across her silver eyes. She placed a hand on her hip. "Mr, Black were you leaving without telling me goodbye?" an eyebrow raised her arm growing a bit tired from holding the large bouquet of roses. Why was he here. she wondered, perhaps he was there for her, he wanted to see her, he wanted to see her dance, and be happy and see her be herself, not the clone she had to be at work, not the brat when she shopped, maybe he just wanted her. She licked her lips. "Would you like to come with me to our after show party?" She asked without even thinking, what was the worst he could say? No.

Jake hadnt wanted her to find out that he had given them to her, the boy wasnt supposed to tell. Thats why he was on his way out. "Uh, your welcome. And you dont have have to call me Mr. Black when we aren't in the office you know" Jake tousled his hair and looked nervouse, there were a lot of people here, a lot of scents and people were already talking about his reason for being there. "I well- I wasnt invited so i didnt think a bye was necessary so i was just leaving" He watched her fidget with the roses, "You were really great up there you know" He cleared his throat, he had never had to be nice to anyone in a long time and he was out of practice. "The after party?" Jake didnt do stuff like that, there were too many opportunities for people to make him look bad, to give the media an excuse to make him look bad. "I dont match with your dress" "Well you can go change like you always do sir" Shane cut in. He and Declan were behind her now. "I can't be there soooo Jacob you should go in my place, so you can tell me exactly what happened" Shane was giving Jake an excuse to go, thats exactly what he wanted, he loved Shane for that, for understanding exactly what he wanted, _smart ole gay guy i owe you one._"Well, okay then" Jake hadnt looked at Declan yet, but he smelled familiar, as if he had met him before, his scent was nostalgic but he couldnt put his finger on it. "I guess ill go change and meet you there?"

Annabelle shook her head, "No no no, I'll change you'd be suprised how many evening dresses we have in our dressing rooms I;ll only be a minute" She turned to Shane and "Will you hold these for me please?" She handed him the bouquet of roses "bye Declan I'll be home early" She kissed his cheek and walked back to the dressing room, she slipped into a long red dress with beading on its side. Lilly walked in. "Hey, who''s the hunk?" she asked as she grabbed a tube of lipstick applying more. "One of my Boss;s" Annabelle said pinning her hair up. "So be good, I'll see you at the party." Annabelle walked back out.

Declan looked Jacob up and down, he as intimidating that was certain but he was technically taking his sister out. She let out his hand to him, Saphire must have been getting impatient waiting in the car. "I'm Declan Coin." he extended his hand to Jacob. He wasnt sure about him, the introduction was short before Annabelle walked out, "It was nice meeting you Shane," He smiled. "Carefull with her," Declan said as he started iout towards the door. Annabelle walked up to Jacob in fully new attire. "I think the dress goes better with the roses." She smiled. "Are you ready?"

Jake barely got to introduce himself to Declan. He felt bad for the guy, anybody else would have been a little less intimidating then him but he liked the kids guts to look him up and down. Jake dad to do that for his sisters boyfriends. "Jacob" jake said shaking his hand, making sure it ws firm. Jake looked at her, red was amazing on her. the contrast between her skin color was haunting. "You look BEAUTIFUL! hunni you'll make everyone drool" Shane said handing her the flowers back "If i dont leave now i might start a jealous cat fight" Shane joked. He gave her a quick hug, nodded towards jake, and wlked out the door to his new car. Jake looked at her some more, "You looke very different, not the unclassy dresser i was familiar with" He smirked a little showing a bit of his teeth, "Are we taking my car or urs?"

Annabelle kept her head straight. "I'm not quite sure i should take that as a compliment?" She looked up at him his smile was perfect thats the smile she asked for, "Well, would you mind being seen in my car? It's not as showy as yours."

"I wouldnt mind- but i match my car right now" He joked, "But its your choice- as long as the thing runs"

Annabelle looked we match my car too, but if matching means so much to you, Jacob," it was strange for her to call him by that, she was used to sir or Mr, Black. She licked her lips, "We can take your car." when in front of the ostentatious car she looked up at him. "I dont suppose you'd let me drive?" she joked

"It doesnt really matter my dear, that was a joke if you hadnt noticed, i cant be funny sometimes" Jake grinned again "And never in a millions years will i let anyone drive my cars" He looked down at her, he noticed how much he had to bend his neck to see her, she was avg female hieght and he was a monster.

Annabelle looked we match my car too, but if matching means so much to you, Jacob," it was strange for her to call him by that, she was used to sir or Mr, Black. She licked her lips, "We can take your car." when in front of the ostentatious car she looked up at him. "I dont suppose you'd let me drive?" she joked

"It doesnt really matte rmy dear, that was a joke if you hadnt noticed, i cant be funny sometimes" Jake grinned again "And never in a millions years will i let anyone drive my cars" He looked down at her, he noticed how much he had to bend his neck to see her, she was avg female hieght and he was a monster.

"you make joke's?" She lead him to her car, "Well we'll see about that who knows maybe you'll change your mind when you see how wonderful a driver i am." With her heels she still had to look up to see him, She got in the Driver;s seat of her car.

Jake ignored the comment with a grin and followed her out. He wasnt used to sitting in the passenger side, either he was the driver or in the back seat or a long car. He was worried about going to this thing, he didnt know what to expect, he was nerouse and excited at the same time. He was still a littl eunsure about how to behave around her

Annabelle looked over to him. He was fidgiting the way she did the first time she was in the passengers seat of his car. "Something wrong?"

"The cars a little on the small side, im a bit tall remember?"

: "I'm a bit small, you should have seen how many safety pins they jabbed in me to get that Tango dress to fit." She was tired of the akwardness that happened when the two were alone. "So, how'd you know to come?"

"Shane told me, does it bother you?"

Annabelle shook her head, "Nope" They arrived at the hotel the party was being held, She saw dancers upon dancers exit outthier cars in thier eveining dresses with thier escorts, She hardly waited for the valet to open her door, the dancers were the people she felt most comfortable around. But the stares she recieved when Jacob exited the car and was by her side was dis earning

There was a lot of people there, lots of cameras and flashes and cameras and flashes and cameras- those made him nervouse. Everyone stared at them. for once he wasnt sure if they were looking at him or her, because she battled him how amazing she looked. He held his arm out so she could hold it as they entered the hotel. he siged, _too late now_ flash after flash, people recognized him

Annabelle looked up at him constantly she saw how the cameras made him uncomfortable. "Thier not starinf at you.' She smiled and patted his arm trying to help him feel at ease. "I'm the pricible dancer, thier here for me." She shrugged, the party room was beautiful, a gold chendelier hung fromm the ceiling illuminating the place having the trinkets shine, an orchestra was in the corner. Dancer's and Coreographers danced with eachother. Women's eyes stared in an unfamiliar way to her, men looked at Jacob with snickers and sneers. "Annabelle, you did great." The Tango coreographer walked up to her suit and tie presentable. "Thier is no possible way any dance company would deny you admittence." Annabelle turned her eyes down. "I told you, i cant become a part of a dance company." He was the instructor who always seemed to remind her of that. "Would you like to dance?" She asked looking up at Jacob tugging his arm a bit so he could know she wanted to be away from him.

Jake tried to hide in her recognition shadow, when she tugged at his arm he got a nostalgic thump in his heart, he missed have a girlfriend more than anything in the world, some one who he could share all of himself with. "Sure, icant dance as well as the other gentlemen here, just letting you know" Jake was actually pretty good at dance. He had to learn many of the latin ballroom dances for charity dances, balls, parties and etc. Dorsey invested his money on top notch dance instructors for him. Jake actually liked it, it was very out of his element and it challenged him. Emily was impressed when he danced with her, and made her giggle like a little girl. Jake like giving her that feeling.

Jake led her onto the dance floor and led her in a slow venetian waltz, "Why dont you want to dance with a company?"

"just get up an dancce no one cares if you cant dance well." Annabelle said. "And im sure i've danced with worse." Annebelle looked up at him, the heels made it a bit easier butthier was still a foot of height unaccounted for. "I never said i didnt want to be in a dance company, i said i cant." she moved with him, he lead "I thought you said you cant dance?" She said, She looked around the room eyes stared "I was in the american balley academy before i was in julliard my dad took me out before the company audtitions, i was one of the twelve girls accepted," She paused looking back up at him. "I needed a real education my dad said and julliard isnt so bad." She didnt talk to anyone about her life about her past, her brother was her best friend and he experienced what she experienced. she enjoyed having someone to tell but it was strange for her as well

Jake was just listening to what she had to say, he was a listener, that was one of his best qualities. He let her talk, it surprised him she was comfortable enough to talk to him she seemed like a very closed person about private stuff. He twrilled her around the dance floor, and by the end of the music they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Annabelle tore her eyes from his face it was hard to look at him, dozens of eyes stared at the two as the music ended, "Sorry," they started walking off the dance floow, she took a glass of champaigne from one of the silver platters a server was walking around with. "My life story isnt all that interesting."

"Why did you say sorry? What are you sorry for" Jake watched her sip at the champagne. He didnt get one, he never drank when out in public like this, brings a bad image. "Lets go sit." Jake led her to any empty table in the middle of the room but at the edge near a wall. "So miss. Annabelle wat is this uninteresting life story you speak of" he said pulling the chair out for her and pushing her in under the table

"It's more of a long misfortunate story filled with a dumb girl who made a lot of mistakes." She paused unsure is she should tell him. "My parents have this great Coin name built up, "i tainted it" she lifted up her fingers in quotes. "I had to be taught a few lessons," She didnt say anything else it was unnecessary,

"Well guess what, lifes a bitch, after awhile you kinda get over it and things get better. Dont worry so much about what happened and concentrate on what will happen and what can happen. Well that was my advice for the night- whats the plan now?"

Annabelle smiled. "I think thats excellent advice but little did my dad know, i gain more attention here than i did back home with this job" She shrugged. "I dunno, what would you like to do. Mr. Bla-" She stopped herself. "Jacob, i mean."

"I dont know tonight is your night, you tell me"

"You want to spend the night with me?"

"Wait what? Who said that-" he cleared his throat, that was a blunt statement that scared him. hopefully she didnt mean what he was thinking but hopefully she didnt know what he thought when that came out of her mouth

"Oh, no i meant umm...spend the night? no i mean i mean hang out with me?"

"Oh, uh, if you want me to, its not like saturday morning awaits me with surprises or anything. But dont you want to go hang out with your dancer friends, you spent the entire night with me. Go mingle a little, ill wait here for you- then maybe we can go catch some dinner"

Annabelle almost laughed. "Umm, i see my dancer friends all the time." She looked around. "And most dont look very friendly right now." She shrugged. "I enjoy your company."

"Why do you enjoy my company- most would say the very opposite- you seem to dispise me almost- "

"Despise you? No.I sometime dont approve of your attitude but i guess that goes both ways."

"Yes, it does go both ways doesnt it?" He chuckled a little. "How about another dance, lets make it a faster one huh? Do you fox trot? Samba? Cha Cha?

Annabelle looked up. "Did you see me hip hop? i look prettier with elegent things." she stood up. "Fox trot."

"How about i challenge you with the paso-doble?" Or maybe a little salsa or rumba? Jake was enjoying this, dancing- it was so wierd, he never liked dancing, and here he was trying to show off his dance skills to an assistant? how weird

Annabelle was unsure at first she was no good with moving her hips she liked his touch and his smile, the way he moved with her, the way he challenged her to keep up with him. Curls of hair fell out of place. She stepped on his foot twice. "Sorry." She laughed. All eyes were on them as before. she wasnt used to so much attention anymore, not since Canada.

Jake wasnt used to dancing, most of all shaking his hips like he had any. He threw his suit jacket onto a table where a few women stared at him. He went to the DJ to as him for a fast latin song. The DJ nodded and with that jake started of with fast foot work and hip movement. She walked onto the floor like a cat on the prowl. Twisting and twirling was too easy he had to remember he had the strength to through her acoss the room and kill her. He had to watch his touch. He skin was smooth and soft, and cool against his finger tips. The music was just right for his intricate footwork- he wanted to impress her, to show her that there was more to him then just a business suit and an attitude. Sweat beads dropped from his forehead, he was controlling his movements too much and he needed to slow down but the music and the astonished look on her face kept him going. He twirled her, their legs touched and the feel of her thighs against his, his hand brushing up her arm, her intense stare, and the little curls of hair. She could move her hips like no other, and thats what he lacked, but it was pretty good for how bulky he was. The song ended and he end with a bow in front of her and a kiss on her fingers and he twirled her out of his arms.

Annabelle's breathe was quickened, he surely made her move faster than usual. She took his hand fitting her fingers inbetween hers, her eyes became admiral, perhaps it was just an early judgment but he was different than what he seemed to be, she leaned on him as resting her head on him almost. She looked up at him and smiled, "You lied to me, Jacob, you said you cant dance, She lifted her dress as she walked.. with him more flashes from the cameras

"I said i cant dance, and i cant, that wasnt dancing, that was me- improving and trying to seem like i am more than i am- just trying to impress you my dear" He got her and ice water, "Ready to eat some itallian food?

You feel a need to impress me? Should i be trying to impress you" She took the water and sipped at it slowly.

"No, not at all- "

"You know your not so bad Mr Black," She smiled. "I almost like you."

"You may regret that one day, its best to not like people you dont know." Jake picked up his suit coat and headed towards the door "Dinner is calling my name Annabelle, would you please join me"

Annabelle fallowed. "You think so? I think not knowing makes someone all the more alluring."  
"That is dangerous, in my world, that can get you dead" Jake couldnt believe he just said that, he was- talking way too much with this girl, she cant know, moon what did he just say he sighed as the valet brought the car, "Im driving" without waiting for an answer he got into the drivers seat and tapped the wheel as he waited for her to get in

No reservation required, the waiter showed them to a table witha beautiful view. Annabelle looked over the window non stop. "Hmmm, im a spaghetti kinda girl," She said as she looked over the menu. "Any suggestion? What do you like to eat?" She smiled "What's your favorite color, favorite animal, favorite opera She asked question after question, she was sure if she should expect an answer, she wanted to know him and this would probably be the last time to get him alone with her.

He didnt know if she heard the morbidity in his voice but he stayed silent for a while, he sipped at the whiskey he had ordered. "All like pasta period no favorites, its a carb- crimson, wolf, dont watch opera" The laugh on his lip was gone, he needed to hide again once more seclude himself in that shell he had created for the past few years, he couldnt let her in, there was no way, she would kill him- "I suggest the manicotti, but i dont know if you would like that. Im ordering the seabass"

Annabelle kept her smile as his faded. "Do i make you uncomfortable?" She asked rubbing her shoulder feeling again how she felt in the dressing room when she had heard his phone call.

"No" this time he took a shot of the rest of his drink "Waiter can i get another one, on the rocks please" "Yes sir" "And we are ready to order, do you know what you want?" Jake felt bad, that she still had her smile on her face, that she would soon be dessapppointed in him because she expected a perfect person, the same put together person she saw on the outside, but he couldnt offer that person, he wasnt there, and he could not hurt another person, or lose another person- or let another person into his life, there was a reason he was still- in a way single- he couldnt stand dissappointing her, she was so young, he really wished they had never met, maybe if she worked at a diffrent ofice she could meet a nice stable guy and have him in her life, but no, she met him

Annabelle set her glass of water down the crystal making a slight noise as it hit the plate before her. The akwardness was present agan, she couldnt have expected the fairytale to last long. She didnt like the tone in his voice, and the way he looked at her now seemed to be a look of dissapointment. She toook one of the pins out of her hair and let it fall over her shoulders something she knew she always got a reaction from him with. She didnt expect perfection ands he didnt want it she was the most flawed person in the world and she hated the way he didnt seem to realize that, she asked him question after question to try to know him, to not be one of the plastics that oggled him and swooned, she wanted to be a person to him not a play thing.

She did it again, whether unknowing or on purpose, the white lilies, were amazing. One word answere were all he offered until the food arrived. He then took a shot of the forth glass he had ordered and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked the same as usual. He stared at himself real hard. _get yourself to gether man, she is there, wasting her time on you- stop being such a douche bag- make her laugh again!_ Jake splashed some water on his face and went back out. When he got back their food was there waiting. "Sorry, i just...had to put myself back together again. So- you asked me enough questions, how bout you tell me about you. Im not muchof a question asker, so find fun things to tell me about urself"

She watched him leave a bit annoyed, when returning she had hardly moved "hmm fun interesting things?" She looked up as if thinking, "Well, lets see i've been in over twenty tabloids back home, my brother and i have a garden on our balcony." she paused. "I'm not that interesting of a person anymore."

"But you once were, tell me about her- that other person you once were" His words were chosen properly, he coul relate, he knew

She looked up at him. Why should she tell him anything about herself? Why would he care to know her life, "Umm...Im Annabelle Coin my family has had my brother and i live in Paris and Ganeva for a couple months, I've been to twelve bording schools and got kicked out of four of them, My last boyfriend hit me, thats one of the reasons i moved her, my father hates me, my brother and i have been mentioned as one of Canada's hottest incest families for an incident back in Canada." She smiled and sipped her water. "and that's me"

what happened why so vague, there is not point in telling me things that you wont finish telling me- continue

"Why do you care?" she asked. "Do you ask Natalie or Kai about thier lives?" she paused and looked on. "Which did you want to know more about?"

ake felt a bit of anger slicing through his question with hers, "Why do i care-? Thats a good question- i dont know- maybe i dont but if it bother you i wont ask you anything, silence is a talent of mine" he had had about 12 whiskey on the rocks by now and for some reason, his words were slurred, somethin that surprised even him, but he didnt notice, his wolf did

Annabelle looked at him. "Are you bi-polar?" she asked "one minute you look at me and smile the next you seem like you want to slap me, which is it Jacob." She leaned forward keeping her voice down, she didnt want to make a scene and with how much he drank they were bound to

His laugh was throaty, some turned to look, "If you only knew! Wouldnt you be a bit bi polar is you had a monster inside if you! You make me smile- like really smile Annabelle Coin- and i havnt smiled in what seems like ages! I havnt smiled for anyone but my horses and my boat- Do you know what thats like to have a fake smile on all the time, tabloids and magazines seeing someone that isnt you! Wait- you do know- so how can you sit here and tell me that you dont feel it too- this naggins thing inside telling you to just leave it all, all the hard work all the time and energy and all the passion and love, just to drop it and die- " Jakes was getting too loud, he knew it but he couldnt help it, his wolf was getting angry, not at her, but at him for being stupid. The waiter came to check on them "Bring me the bill-" It was sharp, a dangerous tone. He brought it quickly, Jake paid and left a 200$ tip. he stood up from the table-

Annabelle took in what he said it made her sad quite frankly, he finally confirmed what she was thinking. She smiled to the people around who stared at him and took his arm. "Jacob, where do you live. I'll take you home tonight." The car was brought around. She didnt want people to see him this way, drunk, seeminly angry, he didnt need that and she didnt want to be the cause of it, but who was she to cut him off,

He almost growled "I can take care of myself just fine thanks, if its not too hard for you, take me to my car, ill be fine" Jake sat silently as she drove. He was boiling himself in a rage, the heat in the car was crazy

Annabelle said nothing to him she clenched her teet together the whole ride back to julliard "Forgive me for trying to help you." She said as he slammed the door shut walking to his car. as he sped off she waited, debating weather or not she should let him go now, he was intoxicated it wasnt safe for him to be driving or to any pedestrians for that matter. she closed her eyes and breathed out. "why am i fallowing this idiot around" she sighed as she fallowed his car lights at a distance

Jake started the car, fumbled with pressing the button, once the car was on he spoke to her, "Go Home, fast!" The car changed gears and sped off towards his house. Jake slumped over the steering wheel trying to contain himself. Diana took him home in 20minutes, which is faster than he tool himself home. Once she parked herself, jake almost ripped her up trying to get out.

Page 11 of 11


	4. Chapter 4

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Ch 4

The phase wouldnt wait he jumped out of the car and rolled on the ground. He groaned in pain, _why is it hurting so bad to phase!_ His suit ripped into shreds as his body phased into the wolf a loud howl took over the night. He could hear his horses, sense the danger. His wolf knew to stay away from them, he wasnt intoxicated, Jake was. Jake ran in circled between the forest of his many acres. he ran to the dock,the wood pounded beneath him as he splashed into the water cooling him. Jake sank to the floor of the water and laid there till he couldnt breath anymore. The wolf snarled, but jake forced him to stay till Jake passed out unferwater. Then his body phased back into his human body and his body floated to the top. He gasped for breath. When conscienceness returned to him, he was sobered up and calm. He pulled himself onto the dock and laid there, naked, looking up at the moon shining down on him

Annabelle had a hard time keeping up with the car the speed of course was more capable than her car. She saw him rush out of the car. She had her hand on the handle of her car before she heard a loud inhumane growl, she looked around for an animal before she knew it their it was he was changing, his body looked as if it broke and reiterated itself into something else. Her mouth opened in the shape of an O her fingertips shook her eyes were wide. That couldn't be, she watched him run and run faster than she had seen anything move in her life. She saw him dissapear into a dock and come back soon. She watched him sprawl across the dock once again the Jacob she knew and was familiar with. Looked at the key in her ignition. She could just walk away, not say a word, not speak to him, not look at him. She was afraid… but she had to know… he said something about a monster inside him at dinner could he have meant that literally. She took off her heels and stepped out the car not even closing the door, the grass felt moist beneath her feet, she stepped on the dock slowly her feet pointed as she did so, She looked down at him, he was exhaling and inhaling deeps breathes. She turned away, she realized he was naked.

Jake heard her soft foots steps. His heart left up into his mouth, what was she doing here! why had she followed her, did she see, shit! Jake sat up slowly as not to scare her. He saw that her back was towards him. Was she leaving, hiding, scared- why was she turned, why was she here. Shit, he was too drunk be as safe as he could have been. He should have made sure ther he wasnt followed. He would be out-ed, but he could threaten her to keep quiet. How much did she see any way. His thoughts and mind was everywhere. "Annabelle- What are you doing here" He said softly as not to scare her.

Annabelle turned back to the sound of his voice. Her dress dragged on the dock. She didn't want to stare at him and make it akward. But what had she seen! Could she have seen what she thought she saw? She had one glass of champaigne she couldn't have been drunk. "Um..I…well…" She stammered her words twisting up in her tongue. "I was worried" She leaned down close to him. "I wanted to be sure you made it home okay."

Jake was happy that she worried about him, but pissed off that she followed him, who was she to follow him! Annoyance showed on his face. "Go home Annabelle" Jake than remembered that he was naked but tried to ignore the fact.

Annabelle looked away a minute. "Jacob." She asked in almost a whisper. "I saw something..." she saw the annoyance spread across his face. "Tell me what that was," She wanted to be sweet to him, to help him, he seemed hopeless and displeased with life the same way she was. "You changed, i saw it," She placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get him too look at her. "And im not the one that was frink tonight Jacob."

Jakes worry flared across his chest making his entire body hot. He began to vibrate trying to control his irritation. "What are you talking about- I just- took off my clothes and took a swim" She couldnt know, she would tell everyone, eveerything would be ruined. He needed sam to tell him what to do- what is he supposed to do. His face was scrunched in indecision. "You should leave Annabelle" He didnt like that she touched her, she had no idea houw eaily he could rip off her arm. It was dangerous for her here, but why wasnt he just forcing her off his porperty, he was her boss, and this was his land- why was she still here

"No, i wont go untill you tell me!" She moved in front of him, why would he look at her. "I know what i saw im not stupid Jacob, dont lie to me." her eyes were intense. he almost frightened her the way his body tensed at her touch. she removed her hand. "Dont lie to me." she repeated.

Jacob's head snapped to her face "You really want to know! Do you think you can handle this Annabelle, Dont ask questions you dont want the answers to!" Why was this girl not just running away like most people would, why was she still here, why was she not scared, she couldnt smell fear on her, only anger, frusration and curiosity- What was this girl

Annabelle shook her head she was afraid. she looked around. "Come inside with me," She she stood up and held her hand out to him. her hands still shook she tried hiding her fear with her care. "You dont scare me Jacob, even when your yelling at me." She looked away half lying,

Jake needed to scare her some how. He quickly went to his room and got shorts and came back within seconds. "You cant go inside my house- You arent welcome- But we can talk here, on the dock" Finally she was afraid. His wolf was satisfied, but he wanted her to fear him. Girls who didnt fear him left him because they didnt realize what he was capable once the fear hit them, they crushed him with a few words. He would not let that happen here. "Maube you should change" Then quickly he brought a tshirt and shorts that Kai left in his car-

Annabelle looked at the clothes her heart beat faster as his voice rose. "Im not changing out here." She protested pushing the clothes back. "Dont try to push me away, your stuck with me Jacob.: she took a step back as he seemed to get closer. She pursed her lips and looked down. "Dont push me away."

Why do you care so much Annabelle- Why would you put yourself in such danger for someone that means nothing to you. Are you really going to go this far to black mail me?"

"black mail you?" She took another step towards him, :"Why would i do that? Im not Kai or Natalia i habe no need to black mail you.: She looked up. "You dont really have anything i want."

That last comment made His heart beat stop. This was a game- My wolf loves games. Jake dropped the clothes he had brought for her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the middle of the dock, "Watch, keep your eyes wide open or you might miss something" his voice was angry, his body was thrumming with the desire to phase again, and with out warning his pants ripped and he was on all fours again. He launched himself at her but jumped over her into the water. He was back again in fornt of her in moments. He growled teeth chowing, he stomped the dock with his legs. He then ran off towards the forest next to his house and brought back a dead dear. It was limp and hand blood dripping down its fur. Jake phased back into human and had blood all over him, and the deer at his feet, "Is that what you wanted to see Annabelle-"  
He then through the deer back into the forest for the coyotes. The blood still stained his dark heated skin. Jake breathed hard, inhaling and exhaling with intensity and looking at her straight in the face waiting for a reaction "Speechless huh" He grinned the same grin he always grinned, but this time it was scary, dangerous-

Annabelle had fallen to the ground and screamed, she felt the fear take over her tears starting to well up in her eyes unbelieving of what she saw. She blinked them away as he looked at her. her heart beat faster and faster her body shaking. She wasnt crazy. She hadnt been seeing things. His grin frightened her even more. she pulled her knees up and burried her head in her dress. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me, He's gonna kill me. She felt the tears in her eyes well up again.

"You're gonna kill me." She muttered hiding her face not wanting him to see her so freaked out, it was what she had asked for. She wanted to knwo and now she did,..

Jake licked his lips tasting the blood, it had been a long time since he had hunted it tasted heavenly. "Do you want to die? Its a easy request to complete"

Annabelle tried not looking up, but sh ehad to her eyes glistened brightly. "I..." her voice shook with fear still no matter how hard she tried to hide it, what was the point. "I wasnt going to say anything...She sniffed. he didnt care for her why was she here why did she fallow him, why did she care if he made it home, he was about to kill her! she sighed. "Do it if your going to" She placed her head back on her knees still shaking

Jake walked over to her, He picked her up and forced her to stand. "My dear Annabelle, you have a lot to learn, about life, and me-" He shook his head as if making the Tsk tsk sound. H  
he was still covered in blood but it had dried in the heat of his body.  
He pulled her chin out to make her look at him, '"Really look at me"  
"Look at me, what is it you see-"  
Jakes anger wasnt there anymore"  
it was replaced by adoration, the kind he felt when he watched her dance.  
"Do you think i could forget all of tonight?"  
"Do you really think i could ever hurt you?"  
"I am in love with you and that scares me-"  
"I have been defending myself from you- i was always on the defense- and every moment was hard to protect against, you shattered all my barriers and walls i had put up. I dont know who you are just yet and how you did this to me, but i will find out"

Annabelle ran her arm across her eyes removing the tears "I..." She looked up to him she still shook. "I" what to say she was speechless she liked what she heard She tried pulling herself together. Her fingers shook. "Jacob, i..i...i...she looked up at him and all words stopped. she leaned up against him, the smell of blood still resent and strong. "I didnt think i meant anything to you...im not welcome remember?" She tried forming a nervouse smile,

He still couldnt comprehend how she was this close to her,leaning on him, touching him , looking at him, "Arnt you scared? Arnt you grossed out?"

"Scared?" She shrugged. "Of course...its temporar..." She took a deep breathe. "Im not grossed out Jacob, its alot to take in" She let out her hand cautiously and brushed away the hair that fell into his eyes.

ake pulled her closer to him, "Be scared, fear me all the time Annabelle, thats your defense and mine-" He pulled her head up to meet his in a kiss. He had to lean in significantly. Bu the kiss was so passionate. She was willing and it stucj him inside, she wasnt scared, that worried him. He wraped one arm around her waist and the other behind the nape of her beck. for a moment that all there was in his mind. Then the neigh of his horses woke him from the daze. He pulled from her, "Uh, im still kinda naked- i need cloths." Jake was incredibly scared, worried to let her into his home, no one has ever bin in it except the pack. Should he let her in? It was too late to make up his mind, "Come"

Annabelle felt it, the fireworks, a feeling of passion no one had ever made her feel before. Her words were taken from her she didnt want it to end she stood up on her toes to try to make it last. She laughed. "I almost forgot about that" she pressed against his chest breathing feeling his heartbeat. She fallowed him, she would fallow him anywhere

The lights were off so he had to turn them on with a clap. "Welcome to my humble abode" His house was pretty simple for the person he was in public. The living room was the biggest part of the house. Large comfortable black leather couches filled the space. A dark mahogany sqaure table was in a the middle with remote controls to a huge sound system and a huge plasma tv. CDs lined the wall next to the sound system and DVDs lined the wall next to the TV. The pillows were white with crimson decor on them. There was a sliding door to the deck. The kitchen had clean black marble counters, dark pine cabinets. Lots of cookware lined the counter. The firdge was as large as jake. There was a door to the basement next to the large pantry. The foyer was small with a small table with a vase a family picture from a long time ago and a mirror above it  
There was another room, a sun room, it was brighter, with white furnature, and a glass coffee table and flower vases, pictures and paintings. There was a pack photo blown up like a painting Then there were stairs to the upstairs in front of the door with dark mahogany rails and white rods. Jake brought her up the deck and into the house through the deck sliding door. "U should really change now-"

He led her into the living room, "Do you want me to bring you some of my cloths?"

Annabelle looked around the place was simple compared to her home, beautiful and elegent less modern but quaint and comfortable. She shook her head she felt the make up that dried now on her eyelashes, She looked up at him and nodded. She looked down at the dress she haad ruined with crying on the ground. "A tee shirt will suffice, it should fit like a dress." She smiled. it came to her he was naked, she tried not to stare, she wanted to kiss him again. to feel his lips against hers again feel his skin warm her fingertips.

"do you wnat to take a shower?"

Annabelle nodded and fallowed him upstairs

There were four bedrooms and two full brooms up there. Three doors were closed but the master bedroom door was open. Jakes bed was gigantic, yet there was still room for everything else. Which said a lot about the size of the room. There was a large closet to the left of the room next to a gigantic window. It was as if the entire wall was made of glass. There was a large painting of a native american couple behind his headboars. his bed was made of dark mahogany wood and the coforter was black with crimson decor. The dresser and the mirror was large as well. There was a plasma TV infront of the bed on the wall with a sound system. The bathroom was in the right corner next to the dresser. "Its in there- um ill leave a shirt and boxers on the bed- you cant not wear pants in front of me"

Annabelle looked up. "i technically never wear pants in front of you." she gestured to the dress. "I cant fit in your shorts." she pursed her lips and looked up to him. "Unzip me?"

Jake unzipped her trying to keep his wolf in check. She wasnt Kai and he wouldnt treat her like she was. My boxers are no where as big as my shorts and you will wear them or you will wear your dress again. Jake then went downstairs and out to the water again, to take his shower, he couldnt have blood in his drainage system. He cleaned up in there and than came back in

Annabelle cleaned up. The water steamed against wasnt sure what to make of the night, she danced on stage, she danced with jacob, jacob yelled at her, she fallowed him, he turned into a warewolf, she thought he's eat her. what a night. She stepped out of the shower water dripped from the tips of her hair. pulled the tee shirt on and walked out looking for Jacob

He dried off and dressed in the basement and waited for her in the living room. he sprawled across his couch and thought about what just happened. Their relationship is so twisted.

Annabelle found him laying across the couch, she walked up to him her hair still wet. she squeezed on the edge of the couch and smiled down at him, She leaned down and pecked his lips with a quick kiss. She smiled. "So thanks for not making me a chew toy" She wanted him to know she wasnt afriad she wanted him to know she would stay that she would be quiet, she wanted him to know all she wanted from him was to be with him

"your not wearing boxers?" He asked incredulously

"i told you they wouldnt fit"

"Go put them on, or youll be sorry"

Annabelle sat up straight. "Whats the big bad wolf gonna do?" she challenged him

Jake loved it, she was playful, god that was a turn on. The wolf in him became a puppy, the playful little thing that loves to run and jump and pounce. a tiny growl started up in his throat. Before she coulg react he had her pinned below in on the next couch over- "Are you challenging me miss red riding hood?"

Annabelle giggled, he wasnt hot or sexy he was plain out cute a step up. she wiggled around underneath him. "What big eyes you have." She smiled moving her hips up trying to push him off

Jake got off of her immediately, "Annabelle " He sat up on the floor next to her. He didnt even pay attention to her joke. "You cant do that around me now, not tonight,not soon, please-My control is very low right now, please try to understand"

Annabelle sat up on her elbows. "Jacob, i didnt mean to-" she stopped herslef. "Dont walk around eggshells for me." She kissed his cheek. "Jacob look at me" she turned his chin to look at her. "You wont break me... i trust you"

"No thats not it- I dont want to sleep with you yet, your not a toy to me, and i wont use or play with you that way- There is a lot we still need to learn about each other- i care- i mean, about you- and i just dont sleep on the first date- not with MY girls"

Annabelle laughed. "You think im that shallow? I dont wanna sleep with you right now Jacob." She took his hand in hers. "And i know your incredibly hot and im sort of plain." She looked away "so i get it." She shrugged. "Its okay. she poked him, "you cant deny you dont wanna play with me." she smiled

"You may not want to sleep with me- but i want to sleep with you. Its not hard to turn a guy on ya know, and you tame my wolf, and he likes that. And your not plain, your beautiful- and hopefully your all mine"

Annabelle looked up "Who's else would i be?" she thought back to Kai. "But your not all mine."

"I was the moment i saw you dance"  
Jake stood up and carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter top, "Im hungry, you want something to eat too?{

"no i wanted my spaghetti which you made me walk out on." She smiled crossing her arms in front of her chest. She kept thinking of what he said, in his arms she loved being near him, He would still be sleeping with Kai still taking Natalia to clubs.

"Then let me make you some now? Sound good?"

she shook her head "Sounds perfect" she swayed her legs against the counter "Pastas about the only thing i can cook. You want help?"

"Nope- my treat" Jake worked fast, the water was boiling and the pastas sauce was hot and ready and th eplates were set and then he put the pasta in made sure it was all cooked and mixed it with the sauce, added mushrooms, basil, and a little lemon zest. "Wa-la Ma-Dame, your pasta is ready."

She smiled, "Why thank you." She patted the space next to her on the counter. "Come." she took the plate he offered her, She brushed her hair out of her face.

They both sat on the counter eating spaghetti. Once they finished he quickly washed the dishes and cleaned up, "rready to sleep cause i know i am"

Annabelle looked up at the clock. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh what time is it!" she remembered her phone was in her car. "Declan's gonna kill me!"

"not unless i kill him first" He chuckled, call him. He handed her his cell phone "Im gonna go visit the horses real quick ill be back, stay here ok"

He went to the barn to go see his babies, they were excited to see him. They hadnt felt his touch all day. He brushed them out real quick gave them and apple as a treat and headed back upstairs

Annabelle listened to Declan yell, it was simple really her car overheated after she forgot to add oil to it jacob offered her a ride home, he preffered no one on his land, "Declan i'm fine. i'll be home tomorrow morning." She looked up at Jacob. "Im going to bed, Goodnight." she paused. "I love you too. bye" She looked up at Jacob as she clicked the phone to an end. "He'd like to talk to you tomorrow." She smiled handed the phone back to him.

"yea i sorta guessed, you little liar" But he appreciated more like owed her for the fact that she hadnt told him how he behaved with her tonight. He was gong to make it up to her. he wasnt getting his hopes up but maybe he could trust her, maybe. "Lets go" He swung her over his shoulder and took her upstairs. He ploped her down on his bed and kissed her on her forehead. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then he turned on one of his mixed CDs on low, "Sorry, since i been living alone i cant sleep without music" Native drums and flutes lightlt filled the room. He pulled back the covers and welcomed her into his arms, "You might get a little hot under the covers" he warned. He kissed her once more on the lips and pretended to fall asleep. But really he was waiting for her to fall aslepp so he could watch her at peace.

Annabelle pressed against him, he was warm, the best feeling in the world. The music played beautifully lulling her to sleep. It was hot underneath the blankets but she refused to move away from him. He was perfectly imperfect. someone she related to, he was sweet, frightening, kind, playfull, exciting, he was a mix of everything, he wasnt an ordinary package but then again neither was she. she closed her eyes and finally let her dreams fill her head.

The sun seeped in through the blinds waking Annabelle, she looked around, so the night hadnt been a dream, everything was real, Jacob still loved her, Annabelle was still wrapped in Jacob's arms. She turned to see him, peacefull, and handsome, She kissed his hands and tried twisting around to face him without waking him. Why could she just do this, all day, every day, for the rest of her life. She nuzzled her face into his neck. she was almost lost in the over sized shirt she was in. She kissed his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, she felt him start to move from his side to his back, she slid with him and made her last move towards his lips.

Jake had slept almost peacefully with hints of bad dreams. He had bad dreams when something was going to happen, and it made jake a bit more aware of things. Jake felt her soft lips against his skin. He stayed still for a while and then switched positions. Wher her lips met his, he kissed her back lightly, "good morning- And I have bed breath, wolves have some nasty bed breath so- let me go brush my teeth before you start making out with me" Jake pulled her up closer to his body and shoulder. "Did you sleep well" He swtiched positions to where she was on the bottom and he laid his chin light lightly on her belly and looked up at her face.

Jake could hear and smell the cook making breakfast. The cleaning ladies had brought his dry cleaning, and were cleaning p the mess from yesterday. There must have been pieces of clothes everywhere. The gardener needed to be called to fix things up a bit outside, He could hear his horses waking outside and the fish still swimming like nothing happened and the birds chirping away like the brand new day wasnt a continuation of a terrifying night.

Annabelle leaned up against the headboard of the bed, "I slept great, your a very comfy pillow." She smelled food and heard people downstairs. Of course he had cleaning ladies and cooks to, why should she be surprised. "How about you?" Annabelle ran her fingers through her hair "I should go out to my car, I hadn't taken out a bag of clothes I bought yesterday, call that luck." She laid with him until he was ready to get up. What would his employees say if she saw her go downstairs? how many other girls did he bring home? would it really not be all that shocking. As Jacob went to brush his teeth Annabelle stepped out of bed and looked in the closest mirror, her hair needed her Pantene creame' and an application of make up wouldn't hurt. "I'll be right back Jacob." She called to him as she slipped downstairs out the door to her car. The cook noticed her she smiled and walked on trying not to look awkward or out of place. "good morning" She walked back upstairs with her store bag of brand new clothes with tags still on them, she looked through the dance bag she had from the day before her recital she had an extra pair of wedge heels and slipped them on. She clipped her hair up and placed a few bobby pins here and there and applied a light eye shadow and mascara to her face. She threw her stuff to the side and checked her phone only 12 missed calls from Declan from last night and only one missed today. She threw the phone on the bed And laid back, what was there to expect of the day. She heard Jacob return from the bathroom. Still laying on the bed she looked up and smiled. "So what's Mr. Black's morning routine?"

Jake walked out where a beater and shorts, "well Saturdays vary, What would you like to do?"

Annabelle smiled. "I like to shop' she shrugged "its what i do."

"Oh god-"Jake sighed, "All of you are the sammmme"

"or i could lay in bed with you all day" she smiled

Jake flopped down on the bed next to her, "That would be nice, but im not a person who could stay in bed all day-" He folded his arms behind his head "Want to meet my horses?"

"sure thing, im more of a cat person but why not."

"My horses are amazing you will love them, come" he led her down the stairs, "Oh, wait, Sonya made breakfast, lets eat first" He held out the chair for her and then he sat down. All mi favorites. There was a regular breakfast on the table with a little extra for Annabelle, there was SO much food- but he ate it all every saturday morning

Annabelle was amazed Jake could eat so much, his one serving could have fed her as well. Afterwards she fallowed him out to the stable.

Cheyenne and Ootay were waiting for Jakes hand brushing against their fur- Jake approached them and comforted the beasts with a simple touch on the muzzle. "Hey there beautiful" When he was with his horses nothing else mattered, he was at peace, calm, serene.

"Annabelle come here" he whispered into their ears. "I want you guys to meet someone special- Put your hand on their muzzle, softly"

Annabelle approached slowly this seemed to be more of something that Jacob would rather experience on his own. she placed her hand on the horse

The horses neighed, they didnt like another person touching them. But they accepted her touch, it was soft, sort of comforting. They leaned into her touch to push against her hand. "They want to be fed, let me get something really quick. The tennessee walker is Ootay, and the Throrough bred is Cheyenne"

"how long have u had them?"  
She asked, petting the horse a bit akwardly  
"Since i have been here, when i got here, i knew i needed something in my life other than work, so i thought i would buy them from a farmer and feed them to a healthy state, they are my babies" Jake fed them and cleaned them up as Annabelle watched. "Alright, all done" He grabbed her hand and turned to go back to the house when he saw Kai standing there in the middle of the field. "Jacob Black- What the hell is going oon here" she said in a tone stomping over to the entrance of the stall in her heels

"Why are you with her- Saturdays are our days-Why is she here, who is she?"  
Jacob let his hand drop from Annabelles, "Kai- what are you doing here?"  
"I ask the questions here Jacob- answer them!"  
She was getting mad now  
"She is Annabelle, she spent the night- "

Annabelle looked at her hand then up to Jacob a bit upset about that she crossed her arms and stared kai down

Kai walked up to him "You asshole!" She slapped him hard on his check. it stung. He looked down at her, "Look im sorry, i should have told you ok- im not a cheater if thats what you think, calm down"

Annabelle flinched at the sight of Jacob being slapped. "Hey! There's no need for that." she said took a step towards. "And i dont think you were invited here, its best you go away."

"Annabelle- stay out of this" Jacob said with out looking at her. "What little hussy homewrecker, what dis you say" Kai was gaining space on her. Jake got in between them, "Now Kai, you better calm down before i get angry at your behavior" "You get angry Jacob, you have no right to get angry"

Jacob looked at her again, "Kai do you really want to do this out here? Lets go inside" "No- right here, tell her how we fucked every saturday, how the sex was so good it blew your mind- she cant do that for you can she, tell her Jake"

Her vulgarity made Jake flinch "Kai- i fucked you yes, but we never made love- you meant nothing to me. You were an event to keep me occupied- "

Annabelle frowned and looked up at Jacob, she knew it, she just hated hearing it. She bit her lip and looked away crossing her arms again

"I mean nothing to you?" That hit kai in the face "Seriously- well if thats how you feel- Jerk- We are done! Stay out of my way-" With that she stormed off to her car and drove off. Jake stood there with his back to Annabelle, "Im sorry- you had to hear all that Annabelle"

Annabelle watched Kai storm off, she was angry, Jacob had no right to push her away, she was the one being called a homewrecker. Annabelle looked away, "It's fine, Jacob," she was irritated her heart was slammed on, she proseeded to the house. her head down.

"Annabelle wait" He grabbed her wrist lightly before she left "Speak to me"

"About what Jacob! This really doesnt change anything, you loving me, fairtyale is gonna end come monday when we're at work and you have Natalia hot eyed for you," She looked away. "Your not going to be all mine Jacob and i thought i could deal with that, but now after seeing Kai...it just sucks" she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I really really wanna be with you Jacob...And lets face it, Kai looks better beside you, so would Natalia, im just the secretary."

"Dont say that, Im a sincere guy Annabelle, its really hard for me to open up and be with in like a day, i need time, we need time, i had a life before you just as you did before me, i do have past and it kinda sucks sometimes, and yours will too. Please- just give it time, we have the rest of our lives- please"

Annabelle looked away. "Jacob." she leaned up against him and rested her forehead on his chest. "you shoulda let me slapped her."  
"No-i didnt want a fight to happen, i know the homewrecker thing hurt your skin, but let it go" He held her head against his chest he kissed the top of her head '"lets go inside- we can watch movies or something or go out, what ever you want"

"I dont let go of things Jacob, i harbor them." She smilled "You still have to go speak to my brother."

"Yea- i do dont i- ehhh, what am i suppose to say, this is nerve racking, i dont do phone calls with big brothers"

Annabelle almost laughed "You are nerve racked? Muscle and bronze Jacob Black?"

"Huh?"

She looked up. "Yeah nevermind. I think you should come upstairs with me first." She pulled him to the house and up the stairs. She leaned up and kissed him. what Kai had said was on her mind still.

He held her against him and kissed her back "What are you thinking missy"

Annabelle licked her lips and looked up at him playfully. She licked his lips and playfully bit him. She took a seat at the edge of the bed and pulled him by the rim of jeans over to her.

He followed, smirked but then inside got worried, he knew what she was probably thinkinh, and he wasnt ready, not even a little, and he didnt want to hurt her feelings by telling her played along so far, hopefully she would be smart enough not to do what he thought

Annabelle lipfted his shirt and kissed his stomach, she looked up at say his expression a look of worry not desire. she sighed and looked up at him, "I dont make you feel the way kai does huh?" she pulled her legs up in the bed crossing them over one another, she was never insecure, why the hell was she now. She knew he cared for her, why was some dumb blonde's comment fumbling around in her head picking at her. Why couldnt she let it go.

"No, Annabelle, Thats not it- Stop acting shy and insecure, i know thats not how you are" He sat down next to her, "When i meet someone i like- it takes me time-" JAke was getting way too emotionally for his own good- he didnt like it but he had to, to make her feel better, "I have really let my heart out there before and they end bad and i just want to take my time with you, i want you to be with me for a long time, and women like Kai were in my life for show, and convenience, and thats not what you are to me- i care about you" He held the side of her face and kissed her

Annabelle sat up. "I get that Jacob, i do ive let my heart out and been punched in the gut, literally." She looked up at him, "I wanna take my time to but do you know what it feels like to see so many people look at you, and i wont even look as if im a part of your life. " she shrugged. "It kinda feels like you wouldnt want people to know about the two of us, i know its ridiculouse but its how i feel."

"People cant know about us yet Annabelle, you just started your job at CarCo. Its dangerous, and your not even my assistant, we have to keep it low, i know that must really hurt, but- i just dont want to put your and my job in jeopardy, or our reputations, it would look really bad"

"But its probably too late for that, people saw us at your dance recital after party, and Kai will probably tell everyone. I just hope you dont lose your job Annabelle"

Annabelle looked up at him. "Jacob, i dont even really need a job, daddy put me up to it remember." she looked up. She laid her head on his shoulder. "it'll take some getting used to," she kisssed him. "Doesnt mean i dont wanna make out with you." she jumped on him standling him down to the bed,

Jake chuckled, with worry still in his heart, he let himself enjoy her company. He held on to her almost nonexistant hips and kissed her back. "you need to eat more" he said in between kisses.

"I'll leave the eating up to," she leaned down kissing his neck then shoving her tongue into his mouth, she pulled one of the pins from her hair, she wanted him to want her, She whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"Up to..." He couldnt finish. Her hair fell into his face. The white Lilies overwhelemed him. And when she said those words, worry filled him again. His heart he didnt let it show. He held her tight against him and continued kissing her so he didnt have to say anything. He rolled on top of her and pulled her up more onto the bed. He dig his hand into her hair

She kissed him felt him run his hand through her hair, she also felt him tense when she told him she loved him, perhaps that was the wrong thing to say the wrong time and the wrong place, He kissed her continuously avoiding her speaking. "ja- jacob-?"4

"mmm"  
"whats wrong?"  
He stopped and looked down at her

Annabelle smiled "Nothing" she looked up, trying not to see her nervousness, she was never really this forward but jacob seemed to be the kind that needed the girl to work quickly but then again he did say she wasnt that kind of girl to wrapped her legs around him and licked her lips.

"You lick your lips a lot" Jake noted, "Why is that"

she almost laughed. "Weird habbit, youd be suprised to know i hate wearing lip glosses

"Haha" Jake Pulled the un made cover over them. He rolled onto his side, he held her close to his body, "I think i am gonna nap again- Today, i feel is foing to ba a lazy day"

Annabelle frowned. "Nap? i bore you that much?" She snuggled up to him. and kissed his neck. "So does this mean your gonna start being nice to me at work?" She pasued "eww do i have to start being nice?"\

"Jake chuckled, no- dont expect me to be nice- And no your not boring i just want an excuse not to talk to your brother"

Annabelle laughed. "hmm you think youd be off the hook that easily huh?

She sat up come on lets go.  
Jake frowned a little, "Fine"

"great which car are you letting me drive?"

"Shit, wait we are going to your house?"  
"I thought this was over the phone?"

"Yess? whats wrong with my house."

"Fine fine, but we have to take my car, remember waht you told hime"

"oooh... yea...can i drive?" she smiled up to him

"no way" Jake said from his closet, he was changing into a more formal attire. "Lers go" They go into his Aston Martin this time and they were of to her place. Onc there Jake parked the car and held the door open for her and waited to follow.

Annabelle took Jake's hand and led him to her and her frother loft. "You have no reason to be nervouse," she miled. "Uless his girlfriends thier, she's kinda uptight." She let herslef in "Declan im home" Declan perked up from the desk in the office and walked over, "Nice of you to return home, Annabelle, have a fun night?" He asked looking over to Jacob. "Hey be nice." Annabelle frowned looking up at Jacob, Declan let his hand out to Jacob. "Nice to see you again."

Jake shook his hand in return, "The pleasure is mine"

Jake wasnt nervouse, he was in his business mode now, thats how he dealt with stuff like this

"So I assume Annabelle stayed the night in another room besides yours?" he asked

Jake was taken aback by his question "Excuse me?"

"She's my sister," He looked to her. "I dont like the idea of her staying at someone's house,,,in the same bed at least" Annabelle looked up. She knew what Declan was like he had no intention of being rude even when he didnt realize he was being rude.

"Well, She is an adult, she wasnt intoxicated, and she wasnt forced. Im not going to lie to you and say we didnt sleep in the same bed together"

Annabelle looked up to Jacob her mouth opened in an O, she wish he hadnt have said that, Declan looked to her hiis eyes dissapointed, then to Jacob he sighed. "Well, Mr, Black thank you for bringing her home." he smiled. He wanted him out of his home. He didnt see Annabelle as an adult she was still his litter sister that always needed help with fractions on her homework, he thought he knew guys like Jacob. "now lets see if you call her back. You may go now. And Annabelle I'd like to see you in the study."

Jake felt as he was smacked, "Thank you for your permission to leave your highness" He was a bit angry at his behavior. He dropped Annabelles hand, "Oh, im not gonna have to call her, i see her everyday at work, and her cars at my house"

With that jake left . He got into his car and sped off

Annabelle looked up "Declan whatthe hell is wrong with you! nothing happened." She looked at the door, How could he leave without even saying goodbye. "Annabelle you think he cares for you? he's new yorks hottest Bachelor he doesnt care for you nor respect you, i wonder now if you even respect yourself." He almost walked away. "Declan!" She grabbed his shoulder, "since when have you become such a hypocrite." She looked up at him. "Declan i dont ask you fro alot but i have to ask you not to mess this up for me, i like jacob, beig around him makes me happy, which is a step up from the last relationship i was in. Declan almost flinched remember Annabelle''s bruises her black eye...everything Mathew had done to her. he sighed, "Annabelle your gonna stray from me and i wont be able to protect  
you." Annabelle shook her head. "You wont have to anymore Declan." She walked away and went to her phone immediately Dialing Jake's number

The car rang because his cell phone was attached, "Hello" Jake was headed west, he needed to go home, see the guys, to clear his mind.

"Thanks for telling me goodbye," Annabelle said into the reciever a bit annoyed

"Yea well Princess, i was given permission to leave, not to talk to you""Wait- that was rude. I mean, Annabelle, look,

Annabelle frowned. "Yea it was rude!" she snapped.  
"I thought what i thought was more important to you than what my brother thought..."

i am not used to people being so- i dunno, but at least to my face and and well it was a shock. People are usually doing it behind my back and im used to that"  
"Your brother is your life- and he means a lot to you- so it matters what he thinks"

"You realize walking away from me the way you did made him seem like he was right?"

"Well he will get over it"

"Ill drop your care off on monday, after work, Someone is just gonna have to drop you off at work"

"Yeah but it bothers me, you didnt let me say anything, Jacob. I let that go with the Kai because it wasnt entirely my business. but this is and you have to get that i do have an opinion, and i wish it would matter to you."

"Then wats your opinion, tell me, i have nothing against your opinion"

"Well thank you thats really kind," She sighed. "i knew you wouldnt have liked spending your usual Kai fucking days with me anyways." she hated cursing it made her feel trashy but she was angry "This feels impersonal...why wouldnt u just stay with me today?"

"Because i dont want to say something that i would regret, plus i have no intention of staying near your brother, i might just buy him and then punch him" Jake had turned the car around the moment she asked why he wouldnt spend the day with her. He just didnt tell her that

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "What is there to regret jacob?" she was annoyed she wanted to be with him today to live it up and enjoy thebutterflies he gave her. She looekd down. "Declan's just protective Jacob, you dont understand what i had been through, he just wants to be assured it wouldnt happen again." She paused. "Would you ever hit me?"

"Annabelle- I might get angry, i tell you that, i have anger issues real bad, but i would never hit you- im not abusive i swear. Im on my way back ok. Just make sure he doesnt get all high and mighty with me again and we will be fine. Wear something pretty, like a sundress or something, im gonna come pick you up" Jake had cooled off, that question really sobered him up.

Annabelle had hung up the phone. She looked through her closet for something to wear and showered she heard a knock. Declan walked in. "Annabelle?" She walked out her bathroom with a towel over her she started to change. "What is it Declan?" He took a seat on her bed and watched her get ready the way he usually did. "I apologize." She looked back at him through the mirror. "It really isnt me you should be apologizing to." She said. "Annabelle i've watched everyone treat you like shit all the time, dad, mom, mathe-" Annabelle stopped him. "Yea i know whats your point." She hated thinking of that the time when she was so vulnerable and messed up, when she let Mathew hurt her for the sake of her family, "Jacob is..." Declan paused looking for the right words. "Quite wanted," Annabelle grabbed a pair of shoes and sat beside him. She let out her leg, Declan started clasping the strap together, "Im aware of that." "Annabelle im just worried, Dont ever do that to me agin, call me if you need a ride home, I know im busy with work alot of the time but id find a way okay?" He finished clasping her shoes and leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I think i should talk to him again." he said. "Talk? not send him away." Declan nodded. "I think i can handle that. Annabelle." he paused looking seriously at her. "He's scary looking! I could lose teeth sparring with him. dont you two ever give me a reason to lose this face." Annabelle laughed.. "I'll try, he's coming to pick me up you have the perfect opportunity then," Declan looked up. "In the meantime Saphire had to go to Milan for the week, so we have all the time in the world together, if you can still fit me into your busy Jacob schedule." Annabelle sprayed a puff of perfume at him. "Of course." she fallowed him into the living room and took and laid her head to rest in his lap the way they always did. her mind started to wander off to Jacob again as she waited for him.

Jake pulled up not parking this time, he had no intention of staying long. He left the car running and jogged up the stairs, then he remembered he had that dress in the back of the car, he quickly went back and got it so he could give it to her and she could leave it here. With the red gorgeous dress in hand he lightly knocked on the door

Declan opened the door. He half smiled. "Hello, Annabelle he's here for you." He paused and looked back at him, :" i think you and i got off on the wrong foot."

Jake could smell Declan standing in front of the door before he opened it, he didnt want to deal with his attitude once more. Jake didnt make a comment on his, he just waited for Annabelle to come to the door.

Annabelle walked up to the door and smiled at the sight of Jacob. "hi, again." She looked to Declan then to Jacob, "you two still dislike eachother?" She asked. Declan took a step forward. "Im sorry for my behavior earlier, she's my little sister, she's really the only family, she means the world to me, it takes some getting used to, she's been through alot." he paused and looked down at Annabelle. "Just be good to her. dont give me a reason to be a jerk again." He kissed Annabelle's forehead and walked back to the living room. "be home at a decent hour!" Declan yelled from the living room couch. Annabelle smiled and looked up at Jacob a bit akwardly.

Jake still didnt say anything, but he understood, he understood too well. he was the youngest, but he was close to his sisters now, and though they were older he felt like a big brother. "Understandable, and no i dont hate him" Jake said, not too loud. "But, i did stop and get yo ua dress, i hope you like it. I have a thing for red, so it is red, and i want you to wear it to the Gala on Wednesday" He said stepping up closer to her

Annabelle looked at the dress and was in awe, it "Jacob its beautiful! So so pretty!" She wanted to put it on now. Annabelle smiled up and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you, but you know technically im not invited to that Gala, im just an assistant.

No you are, Shane goes to every gala, yall have to- to keep up to date on everything, but i doubt, we are going to be a secret till monday so it doesnt even matter Lets go- up that away and come, i want to take you somewhere pretty"

Annabelle fallowed as she always did. "You dont want people to know about us?"

"Remember what i told you, Dorsey might not like it, especially when he was trying to get we together with his daughter, and knew i was with Kai, i dont think he wants me to be with anyone else, you could also lose your job, and i could lose mine- because this has never occured before, so i dont know how he is going to respond, just be patient babe ok" He was hold her hand so he lifted it to his lips and kiss her fingers Jake held the door and got in himself, "Well i hope you like what i planned- it was on the spot it isnt all that much soooo bear with me"

"i doubt dorsey would fire you, your a big part of his income without you he'd lose millions." She got in the car. "I dont mind what we do as long as im with you.

Jake drove to this gorgeous lake. The sun was setting and the water looked so beautiful. Jake had chosen a spot where it was as if it was a beach, there was sand and the water came in waves, and it was magnificent. It reminded Jake of back home. He set a blanket down and a picnic basket in between. "I hope you dont mind sitting" Jake had quickly bought all this stuff when he went into buy her dress. There was some white wine, strawberries and chocolate chip cookies. "I know you arent 21" He said sitting and grunting a little "But i thought no one had to know" He took out two wine glasses and handed her one. "I thought we would watch the sun set- i love this place, makes me feel close to my family" He poured some wine into both of their glasses and then took out the strawberries, "The strawberries are supposed to make the wine taste better so take a bite of the strawberry and then sip the wine" They clinked glasses in cheers.

Annabelle scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about them, your family and stuff." she took a straberry and bit into it, she hadnt tasted wine in what felt like ages it was one of the ways she fealt with things when everything went wrong awful to admit but it was there. "Like are there others like you? how many siblings do you have?" She asked, she liked knowing him she didnt want to be one of those other superficial girls that just wanted to hear how beautiful they were or hear their name escape his lips. "Tell me everything."

He chuckled a little, "My life- is insane!" He drank his wine. His legs her striaght out in front of him crossed at the ankle and he leaned back on his arms. "Well, i have two older sisters, both married now. One is in Hawaii, and other back home with everyone else. Rebecca and Racheal. The sister back home married one of my best friends, one of my pack. Yes, there is more of us- We are a pack, a lone wolf is rare. There is Me, i am my own alpha with my own pack, we split from the original pack. Its me, Seth and Leah. Brother and sister, both younger than me. But LEah is married and has a son, Seth is a solo man right now. Sam, who was alpha of the original pack, is married to Emily, and has a son Jackson. Emily is human. Then there is Paul, married to my sister. Quil, and Embry and Jared My three best friends. Then Brady and Collin, the youngest of the two. Brady imprinted just the other day and i went to go see them. Imprinting is love at first sight you could say, for wolves. I have imprinted already, i am sorry to say, I am that young lady's guardian, not lover. She is the daughter of two va...the first girl i ever loved. My father and mother both passed, My mother when i was young- and my father before my sister got married to Paul. I am Native American and the world, my culture, everything means a lot to me. I visit my family as much as i can- I am pretty simple, i love cars though. And that is my indulgance here, as you can see. Everything else is because of my job, these cloths, the attitude everything is an adjustment. The house has luxuries yes, but that is for time pass only. My horse are my real indulgance- i love them, and my cars. I spend a lot of time with car, and thats how i met Dorsey. On my off time i help farmers near my house with their machines and fix them up. Well-" He sighed, "Thats pretty much my life" He didnt tell her the stories of war, end of the earth, end of his life, vampires and danger, he did not want to bring her into that world if he didnt have to. he wanted her to stay safe.

Annabelle listened genuinely, "I dont quite understand two things." she agdusted laying on her side and laid her had in her hand. "you seemed to have really loved your family and being with them, why would you come to New York of all places. alone. and if imprintingis such a big deal why didnt you stay with yours?"

She was making him think, that was a first, "Well- My sister studied at NYU for a little bit and really loved it here, so she and Paul got married here. I really liked it here, and the memories of the past is haunting, yes i have my pack their, my sister, and everything, but there is a haunting memory there" He said thinking of Bella and Edward and their marriage "A memory i still have not come to terms with. I didnt stay with Renesme because of her parents. I can get to her at any time when she needs me. She can call me to her with just a thougt, its wierd, but that the relastionship we have. I dont feel i must be near her to protect her, her father does the immediate protection stuff and she can pretty much protect herself, but yea-" Jake sighed, "Enough memory lane please, i want to eat my cookies" He said biting at her nose.

Annabelle scrunched her face up in a smile, she wanted to ask more, if he had an imprint shouldnt it be impossible to love anyone else. She laid back and pulled his his arm to have him lay in top of her. "Well, cuteness, thank you for my wonderful afternoon," she leaned up to kiss him her hair falling behind her. The sunset was near and their shadows grew in length

Jake laid his arm out so her head would rest on his arm instead of the ground "You arnt even watching the sunset babe" He said kissing her back. "And the perfume- Didnt i tell you why i love it so much- I want you to wear it all the time, just for me"

"i can see it." she smiled giving him quick kisses. "And i coulda sworn a couple weeks ago you made faces at me for wearing it."

"That was me trying not to attack you" He said laughing. It was finally dark now, the air had cooled down and the moon was brightly up. hey lay next to each other with her head on his arm. "We should head back babe, your brother will worry"

Annabelle said up. "Bleh, his girfriend is gone for the week," she helped Jacob gather everything. "I cant wait to wear the dress," she smiled. "And i'll be sure to be good when we're at the office." She kissed him again. "Promise you wont hit on you're boss's secretary?"

Promise-I will not hit on my boss's secretary, as long as she behaves" The got back into the car and headed back the annabells house. He walked her up to the door and gave her a kiss good night. "Sleep well my dear, and i will see you monday"

Annabelle smiled. "And i'd like my car."

"Yes dont worry ill make sure its there even if i have to carry it"

Annabelle smiled. "Goodnight." She leaned up to kiss him once more leaning up on her toes."

Page 21 of 21


	5. Chapter 5

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Ch 5

Annabelle had Mr. Dormsey's Coffee and breakfast ready and in place on time as she swung into the habit of it. She was already getting the notes and meetings planned and organized for the day. She was unusually smiley and upbeat. Shane seemed to notice

"Now missy you better tell me whats going on?"Shane said with stickys all over his fingers. He walked over to her desk with a pen in his mouth

Annabelle looked up form her leather notebook. "What makes you think theres something going on?" She came back from leaving Mr Dormseys morning notes in his office,

"You are way to chipper this morning- annnddd tapping your pen, you never do that, like there are birds in your head" Shane said sticking some of the stickys in his notebook, and scribblinb something down on another sticky and stapling a sheet to his day schedule. He stood their in front of her desk waiting

Annabelle scribbled a few of her sticky notes. "Just don't tell okay, I know you love gossip, Jacob and I kinda spent the weekend together." She smiled. "I slept in one of his tee shirts kinda weekend. And their was only minimal drama apparently Saturdays are reserved for Kai."

"Oh- that kind of secret. Its gonna kill me! but because he is my boss i wont tell a soul" He said wiggling back to his desk, to finish everything before Jake got here.

"She had the nerve to call me a homewrecker!" It still irked her. "And he bought me this gorgeous dress im supposed to wear it to the Gala."

"OOO, so he invited you? Wait! does Mr. Dorsey know? Oh man, Natalia is going to be pissed. And Kai i expect her to make a big deal, she is so not the kind to let it go" Shane shook his head and stomped his foot when he couldnt find the highlighter.  
Just as he found it, Jake walked in with loads of papers. "Oh Sir let me get that for you" "Shane seriously, you think you can get all this- " He smirked, Shane opened the door for him really quickly. He dropped all the mail and papers onto his desk, "No on phone calls till i finish these" He told Shane. Shane closed the door and sat down. Just as h did so Dorsey came in with Natalia. Dorsey greeted her with a nod of his head, and Natalia made a snooty face. They walked into his office and closed the door with a slam, intentionally. "Mr. Black's desk, how may i help you" "Send him in here now" A gruff mr dorsey said and hung up. Shane was about to knock on his door just as he walked out, "I heard him" He accidentally said. Shane looked at him funny, how could he hear that? wierd. Jake walked in without knocking like usual and sat down at the table. "So i hear you took the secretary to dinner and her recital after party?" "Yes I did" "And why is that- she is a secretary- And Kai? She was very mad- she saw you two holding hands at your place?" "Yes she did, i didnt even know that she knew where i lived" "Whats going on here Jacob, son, are you making the right choice?" "Sir, just because im not with your daughter doesnt mean im not making the right choice, i know you want me to be with her, but i cant do that when i have found someone i really like. Kai was a thing, i have no feelings for her- honestly, she was a time pass, nothing more" dorsey was taken back by the comment, and Natalia stared at him wondering how he knew. "Im sorry natalia, but like i said, your my little sister, i cant see you as anything more" The issue was settled. Damien seemed to accept it. He relaxed back into his chair, "Join us for breakfast" Jacob sipped at Coffee, and sunk into the chair. "Hilton Carborator Inc. Has me doing shit ton of paper work-" He mentioned off handedly.

Annabelle and shane were eavesdropping of course. How could they not. "Cant you press that button to hear in?" Annabelle asked. She had heard everything for the most part she didn't like the demeaning way Mr. Dorsey said "the secretary." The secretary had a name. When all was said and done she looked up at Shane a bright smile spread across her lips. "Did you hear that! I was defended!" she tried imagining natalias face and wondered if she couldget used to those kinds of faces again. She had had them before with her past in Canada but now it was strange she would have alot of looks like that if she was to be on Jacob's arm

at 7:30 jake walked back out and gave Annabelle a quick wink and walked back to his office. He knew that she and Shane were evesdropping, usual Shane, its wierd to him how they get along, Shane never got along with any of Dorseys secretary's

Annabelle smiled at Jacob through his office doors every now again when his eyes met her own. She was just about done organizing a few files about filters or cylinders whatever it was that went into cars. "Where do you wanna go for lunch today?" She asked shane casually. "Do you have any white out?"

"Lunch- hmmm Sushi?" He said throwing the white out in a perfect arch over to her desk

"Eactly what i wanted." Lunch time rolled around. She wanted to ask Jacob if he wanted anything or if he wanted to come with them for that matter. She knew better though.

Jake stuck his head out of the door, or more like took up the entire door frame as he stood there, "What are you guys doing for lunch" He asked though he already knew.

"eating?" Annabelle said as she gathered a few of her things before they were to head out

Jake looked up from the papers mock surprised, "Eating! What- you guys cant be doing that in this office" He said in a serious tone.

Shane shook his head, their flirting was terrible.

Annabelle smiled. "Do you wanna come with us? Im sure Shane would enjor your company as much as me."

Jake wanted to go but was debating, "Nah, i was just curious" It might look bad to others, plus he had a lot of work to be done.

"Want me to bring you anything back?"

"How about some Vanilla Black Milk Tea, with Tapioca please, from the bubble tea cafe downstairs. That crap is addicting" He said returning to his office, but the door stayed open.

Annabelle walked out with Shane. "We should trade bodies for a day, you could judge if he's a good kisser." She nudged him jokingly

"Omg! thats a fantastic idea. Btw- IS he a good kisser? Is his body that perfect close up? What does his house look like" Shane had questions to fill her ear

Annabelle almost laughed. "Fantastic kisser, not to pushy with it, im probably a more agressive kisser than him.

Annabelle chomped away at the Sushi, she was starving and had no idea why. "Are you taking anyone to the Gala?"

"Really? MM so he is a soft kisser? Yum! You dont find that in a man. And no- no boyfriend, plus there is no plus one at the Gala, you are either invited or not, its exclusive." He said as he dipped a sushi piece in the soysuace using chopsticks

Annabelle looked up, "I really dont even understand why im going besides to wear that dress. Jacob will probabbly be busy most the night. and what is it? just a bunch of dollar bill signs walking around showing off?"

"Actually this is a huge night for CarCo. Rich Family's bid on Cars built by the company. Jacob did a lot of the ideas and a lot of the hands on labor with the laborers in the basement. Which is surprising for a Co- CEO, oh yea, Jake is going to be named Co-CEO at this dinner, he doesnt know it but Dorsey told me so i can improv if need be. I am SOOO happy for him. He totally diserves it." Shane was now picking away at the tempura

Annabelle smiled. She hated that she still really didnt know much about the company, but she assumed that would be a huge deal Jacob becoming a co CEO. "thats great! im sure he'll be really siked." She checked her clock and looked at the time, "is there anything we assistance have to do to? like be thier early? is moore of a just lay back relax kind of thing or are we still on duty?"

"No no my dear, you are funny! We are guests like everyone. But take my advice- Keep your eyes and ears WIDE open! Listen to all teh gossip, listen to every conversation. Mix and Mingle, Network! Make them fall in love with like Jacob has!" Whoa, did he say that last part out loud! She wasnt supposed to know yet, and she would be curious as to how he knew. eh-  
Annabelle looked down. "I dont even know how i did that." She paused. "Shane can i ask you something? Am i to plain? I know im not all that great on the eyes, Jacob looks like he belongs on the cover of GQ magazine and should be dating a Victoria's Secret model.I kinda feel like im just out of place now more so than what i was."

"Oh dear. Just because you are not like EVERYONE else, doesnt mean you dont belong here. Honestly i think you should only care what Jake likes. He like his women wearing certain things at certain places, he does have high taste, but when youre alone with him just wear what you want to wear. But in the public eye, i suggest you take him up on his advice on attire. But really, dont you worry too much about that." Shane dabbed at his lip and was clearing out the table. "Lets go"

Annabelle stopped in th cafe to get what Jacob had asked for. Shane took his place in his desk and continued his work as he usually did. Annabelle walked in. "I have what you asked for Mr, Black." She smiled

"Set it on my desk there Annabelle" He said with his nose stuck in some data chart. He was sitting on the floor with his tie undone, his shirt untucked , hiss shoes off and his pants hiked up. "Can you tell Shane to turn the damn AC up he called after Annabelle as she left

Annabelle turned back "are you trying to strip naked for me in here?" she laughed and waled on. "Shane you heard him,"

Jake wanted to laugh at her comment but was annoyed that she would make a comment like that at work. He ignored it. it was 8pm. Jake was incredibly tired. His eyes hurt and his fingers had tons of red little scares from paper cuts. He was half naked and halfhazard looking. "Im so tired" he said walking out of his office "Im going home- wait why are the two of you here still any way?" Shane looked up, "Keeping miss lady here some company"  
"I wasnt sure if you had brought my car back. And i didnt wanna disturb you again, you seemed kinda busy." She and shane had been discussing tha Gala and everything. she was a good listener and he had picked up on that.

"Yes its in the parking lot. Lets go" Dorsey had left already. Natalia had said a word to him all day she was mad at him. The entire building had cleared out at 7 like usual except the over achievers and headed off to his car after he gave french hug to Annabelle, "See you tomorrow baby girl!" He said over his shoulder. It was just Jake and "So- I actually carried your car into the parking lot" He smirked.

Annabelle smiled. "Is that so?" She looked up. "So aside from coming out defeated with a ton of papercuts was your days as dissapointing as it seemed to.  
pandora_93ramirez: "And im sorry for my comment earlier, it was a lil innapropriate." She proceeded to her car. "Same time same place tomorrow, my love?"

"My love-? You stole my words"-Jake quickly pulled her back, "I think this is a little inappropriate" He said before giving her a firm kiss. His hand rested on the side of her neck and slid down her side to her hip and he pulled her a little closer. He needed a little pick me up. "Would your brother mind that much if you cam home with me tonight?" Jake asked voice all husky "You company would make my day a ton better"

Annabelle smiled. "I'll make a call." she said leaning uo kiss him once more. HIs hands fit perfectly against her skin. She kissed his neck and took a playfull bite.

Annabelle had walked a few feet a way and dialed up Declan. "Annabelle hey! i rented two movies, Blade, and Breakfast Club. We havent seen these in forever, do you want me to order pizza?" Annabelle frowned. "Oh...umm do you think maybe we could save that for tomorrow Jacob asked if i could go over to his place." She heard a pause. "Annabelle, i told you im not comfortable with you staying alone at his place... how about an established time? Will you be home bye 2am?" Annabelle looked back to Jacob, it was hard to say no to Jacob it was even harder for her to say no to her brother. "Yea i think that'll work. I'll call you before i come home." with that she clicked the phone to an end. She walked back over to Jacob. "Good news is i can come over and u get me for six hours." she smiled. "I said i would be home by two."

"Hmmm curfew- My plans werent meant for a curfew, but i think i can work with that" He smirked. Jake kissed her on her forehead- "I was thinking maybe we could just run back to my place, it would be faster and you wouldnt have to waste so much gas"

"Run?" She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Im in heels."

"No baby, me run, im going to phase and you will ride on my back- i run faster than any car, plane or vehicle. And you will get to experience something you have never in your entre life"

Annabelle looked up at him nervously. "Umm..." Last time he had phased he scared the hell out of her but she was prepared this time. "Why not." She smiled Bookmark "and what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I was thinking a good old spa night"

he walked over to the forest that lined the parking lot. This was out of camera sight. He took his clothes off, and kept his boxers on. He folded it up and thre it into his breifcase. "Hold this for me will ya" He handed her the briefcase. He phased slowly so as not to scare her. he nudged his head for her to get on. He laid flat on the ground so it would be easier for her to climb. His mouth cant make human words, his jaw isnt shaped like that.

Annabelle stared in awe as he changed. it wasnt a frightening experience at all this time around she found him rather cute. like an overgrown puppy. She smiled at him and climbed on his back she leaned down and kissed one of his ears. "Not to fast." she said.

He wined hoping she would understand to hold on. Jake was off he started off slow and gained speed within 8minutes they were on his front lawn. Jake quickly went into his backyard and up the stairs. He allowed Annabelle to slide off. He phased back to human form, no pants. "Lets go inside, our spa ladies are waiting inside." He took the briefcase from her and took out his pants. He quickly put them on and followed her in. The living room was set up like a spa treatment area. The aroman of white lillies filled the house. Cherries sat in a bowl next to the mattress thing for them to eat. "After you my dear." "Hello, Annabelle and Mr. Black. We have your towels and robes in the next room all ready for you" The lady said getting everything ready Jake went to the other room and took his pants off again and wrapped the towel around his waist and put the robe on and he was walking out as Annabelle came in, he knew she wanted her own space to change

Being with Jacob was exhilarating he moved so fast she hardly had time to blink. it was a wonderful feeling to be with him and to feel the wind whip her hair around. When arriving she wondered why she had never thought to do such a thing at her own house. Annabelle had slipped into the robe laid out for her. She slipped into the robe that was laid out for her and walked out to see Jacob. How original he was she wondered if the two would ever do the same thing twice in a night. "And here i thought you'd have a cow for me staying late at the office to wait for you."

"Nope- i was hoping you would stay" He said grabbing her hand as she walked out. "I really needed some time to relax after today- and i wanted you with me" Jake hoped on his little mbed thing. He took his robe off and laid face down on the table. "There are shit tons of knots in my back Marybelle, make sure get them out" "Will do sir"

Annabelle was never good with people she merely smiled and took her place. "I'll have the same he's having." sheturned her attention to Jacob "Jacob about the Gala. Are you sure you want to go with me? Who would have been your escort otherwise?"

"Probably Natalia- But you are 't escorting me, or my you, you are going as Dorsey's assistant, we dont want to make it obvious we are together. people wil then say that we aernt working that the office is an excuse for us to be together and have fling, and i dont want that" Jake groaned in pleasure as she kneeded in his back with oil and pressure

Annabelle shook her head confused. "I dont understand..." She thought for a moment, she misinterpreted the way shane had explained it to her she sighed a bit annoyed but let relaxation overtake her

"Nevermind." She said. and turned to him. "Shhhh your the one who needed to relax so much. i just need to catch up on sleep, i sware i think the last Mr Dormsey secretary must have died from sleep deprevation

Jake chuckled and relaxed into it. he had fallen asleep and woke to a nice serene song, rocks on his back and a heavenly scent. He looked over to Annabelle who was passed out inthe bed. "Marybelle, take these off of me" Sh took them off and he stood up feeling much better. "Thank you my love. Ill take her out of here and you can clean up" it was around 12am, he didnt want to wake her up yet. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down. He made sure to wrap the towel around her again. He laid down next to her in his boxers and put the covers on her. He laid his arm across her stomach and fell fast asleep When he woke next it was late. He looked at his watch, 1:30am. He quickly woke himself up and shook Annabelle lightly to wake her up, "Babe"

Annabelle moaned and rolled onto her side. "no." she hadnt slept well since the last time she stayed the night with Jacob

"Baby you got to wake up" She moaned again. Jae woke up put some cloths on and went downstairs to get her cloths. He knew he shouldnt do this, but he needed to get her dressed. "He took the towel off and put her her bra on clumsyly, try really hard not to waker her up again. He then put her shirt on and then her panties and skirt. He carried her in his arms, he put her shoes in her bag and carried her bag in the other arm. He didnt phase this time. He ran all the way back to the office on two legs. Placed her in her car and did 100mph all the way to her house. He parked her car in her space and carried her up to the door and knocked

Declan was awake reading a book the knock at the door, she was two minutes early. He opened the door to see Jacob and Annabelle's limp body in his arms she looked exhausted. "You killed her." He joked "Its partially my fault i kept her up late." He gestured for him to come inside. "Annabelle's room is over here." The two walked in. "Thier were few traces of finding out anything about Annabelle bsides the tond of picture frames she had all over,

Jake chuckled "yea, killed her with a spa treatment that knocked her out." Jake walked inside. Walked into Annabelles bare room and place her on her bed. "Do you want to change her, or would you like me to?" Jake asked bore he folded the covers on topp of her "She has been wearing those all day"

"I'll change her." Declan said looking through her dresser grabbing her usual pajama attire of a simple tank top when he had to dress her. He was used to it really before when things went bad she usually passed out from the blows to her face her father gave her. "Thanks for having her home on time."

"Yea uh, take care" Jake showed himself out. He thought it extremely wierd, kinda sick, that a grown older brother would change a younger sister, who was also an adult- that was way to creepy for him to think about. Jake wondered if there was something fishy going on between the two even if he did have a girlfriend Jake ran again on two legs back home. He undressed and fell into bed. exhausted from the day

Annabelle had spent her Sunday with her brother. Shopping, dining, the opera, and of course just being couch potatoes. She had spoken to Jacob over the phone a few times during the day. She liked having the space, she enjoyed his company more than anything else in the world but she loved the time she spent with her brother, It was Sunday night and the two laid in her bed a bowl of marshmallows and licorice strung out over the bed with watching their box set of Dawson's Creek. Annabelle clicked off the flat screen. "Okay Declan its almost midnight I have to be up in five hours and you in six. We should both go to bed." Declan chewed another piece of licorice. "Yes I suppose," he clicked off the lamp beside him. "Night," He turned over pushing her off the covers and getting under. Annabelle smiled, the two usually shared a bed something that always seemed to get on Saphire's nerves. She leaned over and kissed his cheek then turned off her lamp.

Page 8 of 8


	6. Chapter 6

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Ch 6

Shane had picked Annabelle up she was still applying finishing touches to her mascara and hair. Declan was disappointed that their was no plus one for the gala. Annabelle did feel bad about leaving him again, she wasn't sure exactly when saphire was supposed to come back. Saphire was supposed to be doing some runway show, where she wasn't aloud to eat for a day or two, a dress was ordered in size smaller. She called Declan a ton though and texted constantly. Annabelle was silent most the drive to the Gala, she had her black heels on and her hair pinned to the side.

"My dear dont be nervous! You look gorgeous!" Shane said driving. He owned a Porsche. He had on a nice bright purple and lime green combination attire and black shoes. "Stick with me and you'll be fine, and try not to get jealous ok, its gonna be hard, just dont look ok" He warned. They pulled up to the red carpet and their doors were opened for them. They walked out cameras clicking away. Shane did a little pose and was pulling Annabelle inside. The doors opened into a great big hall with chandeliers and tables set up every where, a dance floor up by the stage where there was a live band playing some some rock music. People were mingling and the room was loud. They were greeted. Shane saw other assistants from the floor below them and headed towards them to say hello. Jacob was already there with Dorsey and his daughter. They were talking to huge business men and mingling and laughing. Jake had one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of wine. His smile lit up his face. Wives and daughters flocked to him like bees to honey. They flirted and everything right in front of their husbands and boyfriends and fathers. it was an incredible was prepared for this, he was polite, he brushed off any flirtatious comment like he did it on a regular basis. The moment she walked in, he could smell her. Her white lillies took over his mind a little. He smirked for her, but the ladies thought it was for them. He was forced to mingle more with the wives then the husbands, and the husbands mattered the most. He kept everything very was there giving death stares at Jake. She was on the arm of the co sponsor of the event Mathew Beckenridge. She thought that it would make him jealous. But Jacob could care less and was polite to her snear as he spoke to Mathew and her. Kai was waiting for Annabelle and once she walked in their Kai knew her plans would work, both of them were here. ideas formed, god she was ready.

Natalia stick close to Dorsey and was his escort. Many men flattered her, and Jake hope one of them would sweep her off her feet. The mingling continued for what seemed like for ever. Shane took Annabelle around and intoduced her to the other assistants, and some other important people he knew.

Annabelle met the many CarCo assistance. She noticed Jacob by the group of many women and girls that surrounded him. She smiled to him not sure if he even noticed she had walked in. The camera's flashed here and there, she didn't mind them, she kind of missed them. The scenery was beautiful of course nothing less than expected of CarCo. She searched the room for anyone she may have known and of course the only recognizable people were the people she saw on a daily basis on her floor. She wasn't the flirtatious type but she did like the attention she got when some of the nicely dressed guys seemed to take a second look at her and brew something up. She knew it would be a bad idea to try to go up to Jacob, Natalia and Mr Dorsey were glued to his side.

A gentleman walked to the stage and stood in front of the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, i would like to kindly ask you to take your seats. Our ceremonies will start shortly. Thank You" Jacob wanted to say hello to Shane, which was an excuse to talk to Annabelle. He walked over to the two when he got some time without a posse. "Hey you two- how are you liking it? Is Shane showing you the ropes?" He asked Annabelle. She looked absolutely amazing in the dress he bought her. "You look magnificent" He said to her. The first real compliment of his entire night.

Annabelle smiled she wanted to lean up and give him a quick but shane had warned her about that, She smiled up at him. "Something along those lines same rules as work, Smile look good and play nice right?"

"Uh- sure" Jake said not sure what he is supposed to say to that, maybe she didnt like compliments. "Well enjoy the rest of your night" "Yes sir, you do the same" Shane said and pulled Annabelle along to the table they were going to sit at. "What was that? You didnt even say thank you?" He whispered into her ears. They sat down just as and Natalia took the stage. "Good evening everyone, i hope that you have enjoyed the night so far. Hope there is enough wine to go around" He said this as Kai took her 6th glass of wine like a pro. She hiccuped and sneered at his words. "I just want to thank you all for coming. This is means a great deal to CarCo. and to out Partner Company, ML Becks." There was applause. "First i want to give an update on how CarCo. is doing. We have made 3.9 billion shares in America alone. We have 360 Partners all over the world. We keep growing as a company and its a great blessing of mine." Natalia was up there looking pretty and smiling

Annabelle whispered over to shane. "He's used that compliment at least fifty times so far tonight." She turned her attention to the speech

"No he hasnt you loser. He doesnt compliment people!" He whispered back. "Now i would like to call up my right hand man Jacob Black. Come on up here bud." Applause. Jake casually walked up there, shook his hand gave him a bro man hug. He stood next to Natalia and waited as Dorsey spoke. "In my long career, i have met many men, many women, many people. But i have never met a man so hardworking, so dedicated, so in love with his job than Jacob here. I first met him when our limo had broken down on the side of the road, adn hi fixed it up with such ease, i couldnt believe. He started at the very bottom and reached the top with his hard work. And even to this day, he still goes down to work with the laborers to make sure CarCo. products are just the way they are meant to be.

Annabelle adgusted in her seat multiple times she looked to shane when he spoke and turned his attention back to Jacob. She could smell the alcohol on kai from a yards away and she could help but think how good it must have felt to just be drunk

Jake was incredibly embarrassed by all the compliments and etc, it wasnt as if it was all that much work. Dorsey continued "CarCo. would not be the company it is today without his ability, sharp mind, and of course those dashing good looks of his" People chuckled in the the audience "Amen!" Kai said raising her voice a little. people chuckled but were not sure how to react to that. "Well, today, i want to announce that I have officially made Jacob Co-CEO of CarCo. Inc Yesturday evening!" Applause roared in the room. Jakes hands were in his pockets and now his hands dangled by his side in surprise. His face shone utter disbelief, was this for real? Why would he do this? Is this a bribe, what the hell! "Come here son, do a little acceptance speech." Dorsey joked. Jacob approached the mic. "Good grief, i have no idea what to say to this. I am completely taken by surprised" Jak kept looking at dorsey as if he was going to dissappear and Edward was going to be there making fun of him. "Well- i am honored by this! I cant wait to create a better CarCo. every day, but i think Mr Dorsey, talked me up a little bit. I didnt come from money and i depend on it, i dont do the work i do for the money, but passion for the cars. I appreciate you all being here and enjoy the rest of your night." Jacob turned to dorsey and gave him a real man hug. He kissed natalia on the cheek and gave her a hug. The three walked off the stage arm in arm and sat at their table. People congratulated Jacob at every step. "Now, ladies and gentleman, i would like to call Mathew Beckenridge to the stage, Co- sponsor of this event, he would like to say a few words" Applause Mathew walked up to the stage with Kai stumbling after.

Annabelle heard the name...her eyes open wide her smile for Jacob faded. She looked up and saw him, the dashing monster that made her life the talk of Canadian tabloids, the one who made her squirm and change, the one who made her the high maintnence bitch she was trying not to be. She looked to shane worry in her eyes then looked at that ever so alluring door

Shane notice her become uncofortable, but he guessed it was because Jake kissed Natalia on the chee kin front of everyone. He didnt take any notice. "Hello all" He said with a wide grin. Kai stood wobbling next to him. He didnt want her there to taint his image. They had planned the devestation tonight together, so Kai needed to be up here, he just wished she hadnt drank so muhc. Leaving Jake like that really took a tol on her stability, even he could see that.

"I just want to say what a grand gala this is! I am so pleased to be here. I just want to thank CarCo. Mister Dorsey and Jacob for allowing us the opporunity to co host such a grand event. As Carco had done, i will just give a quick up date on ML Becks."

Annabelle shifted in her seat. "Shane i should go." She pretended to fiddle with her phone. "Declan needs me at home..." She hoped he didnt see through her lie. but there mathew was, stunning, the way he always was, how had sh enot noticed him...

"We are still a growing company, barely 3yrs old. We specialize in construction, houses offices etc etc. All of you must know. we have bulit over 15 buildings in New York alone. We are a National company and have grown in shares. Hopefully we will get the opportunity to have our name stamped on many more bulidings" Shane turned to her, "Are you kidding, the dancing hasnt eve started! Hush now, sit still and text him and tell him what could be more important than tonight. To see your hunny up close and personal with is job, he might even dance with you you know" He said in a hushed tone and turned back to the stage. he chomped on the olives in the wine glass. As Matt was about to finish Kai cut in, "Hello, i would like to say something" And here began their disgusting devestation. "Sorry, im not a company owner she giggled" Jacob looked at Kai and she looked back. He was worried she was going to do something reall stupid. Everyone in the room tensed in an instant. "I just wanted to say a few words" She slurred as she spoke "about the man i love" she squeeked. Everyone thought that Jake and Kai were together, but after tonight ans seeing her with Matt they were able to figure out they were no longer together. And it surprised them that she was talking about Jake. "I.. I just want to congratulate Jacob on his new power in the company" She hiccuped. Matt stopped pretending to get her off the stage and just walked of the stage, as planned. "There is no on more deserving! i swear it. And, no hard feelings jacob! we are still friends!" her words continued to slurr she, stood there holding her self up with the mic table. "I want to also wish ou and your little skank, a happy lfe" she said as she turned to look straight at Annabelle. Everyones head turned to look at her, including Jakes. He thought this had gone far enough. Jake stood up and walked over to the stage, "Kai get down, your making a fool of yourself"  
Renee Kunar: "Oh am i jake! am i! Look at that little hussy!" Kai said as she stumbled down the stairs. "You think you can just dress different and wear a little make up and he will like you! She stormed towards Annabelle "He doesnt even know the real you bitch" Jake was getting a little riled up as more words flew out of her mouth. He went after her, people watch. security guards was trickling in towards Kai, but jake gave alook to them that could kill a tiger.

: Annabelle stood up her cheeks red her heart thumping faster her palms sweaty. She looked to Jacob and to Kai who reeked and was inches away from her face.

Jacob looked at her trying to calm her without words. Jake stood between them now, "Kai, stop this, you are embarrassing yourself and me, this is uncalled for." "No jacob, this is uncalled for" She said pointing to the projection of a picture on the wall "Incest! your little dove and her brother- disgusting dont you think, and you thought you were the only one fuck her" Jake looked at the picture on the wall of her and her brother kissing at a bar, and then another with her on his lap, and another of him slapping her butt. They were tabloid shots, but jake knew that the tabloids screw things up, he knew all too well, but those pictures really pissed him off. Jake was officially gettings angry. Dorsey saw it too. Dorsey stood up to, "Kai, darling thats enough, you have had too much to drink, i suggest you leave before someone has to escort you out"

Annabelle looked to the screen tears of anger started to well in her eyes. She pushed jacob to the side and stood in Kai's face she knew where the picture came from. Her teeth clenched "You want me to re arrange that plastic nose of yours."

"Oh please Damien, you and i both know you wont do that, you love this too much, to see your star player being defamed, so you can be on top again, tell me your not jealous of him."

she didnt care anymore, if dorsey fired her, if her job was ruined if she looked bad in magazines. she was tired of trying to be what she wasnt.

Shane stood up, "Annabelle no- not you too dear, please- " he said next to her, he tried to pull her away. Jake still stared at those pictures, angry. "Mr. dorsey, i apologize" was all he said before jake blew up "You disgusting little cunt!" jake barely was audile to anyone but him Kai Annabelle and Shane "you think i loved you- you think you mattered at all? you were just a chew toy for a puppy" still barely audible. Jake again pushed Annabelle aside, almost making her tip over

Annabelle almost thought he was speaking to her she ran into shane as Jacob pushed her aside. Why we\rent the pictures down already!

Shane moved out of his way, he had watched jake work out way too much to not know to move out of his way. "Take those photoshopped pictures down" Jake said loud enough for the tech director to here. He hurridly jumped and to turn the pictured off. once they were down jake once again turned his attention to Kai. "Lets go" Jake grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of that room. no matter how much Kai resisted, there was no way that she was going to get out of his took her outside and almost threw her onto the ground. "What the hell was that! Whats wrong with you!" Kai looke up at him, "You didnt love me?" Her eyes eide wih tears. She was a child, and she looked so helpless. Jake wanted to pick her up and take her back home, to kiss her an make everything okay. but he couldnt, what she did was more than embarrassing. "Go home!" Jake called the Valet to get her limo. Shane stared at Annabelle, not sure how she was gonna react. If she was running outside he was going to follow. Poor gurl must be so embarrassed.

Annabelle turned she saw the eyes cold as ice on her she felt small. the room screamed wiyh silence she helf her tears of anger back she wouldnt give these people the pleasure of seeing her broken. she looekd to mathew only a few feet away from her a smug smile on his face then to shane. "Fantastic time right?" She shook her head and walked away. she heard the snickers and snears from the women who had been falling all over jacob the night. "Can i help you?" She snapped hushing them instantly, She walked out the doors into the lobby. she pulled herself up trying that confidence thing again but mathew always knew how to crush that. She walked into a corner and slid out of sight she pulled her knees into her chest and cried. she called declan "Come get me." The tear filled voice he hadnt heard in a year was back. "Im on my way." She clicked the phone to and end and tried to stop crying. how could someone do that! make her past a show. she had done nothing to anyone, she tried to be a good person she tried hard what was the point. she was going to be the talk again...

Shane followed after her, she needed somebody to be with her. How terrible it is, wht must she be thinking. Shane sat next to her hugging her as she sat. he had no words to apologize for what just happened. they heard dorsey inside, "Ladies and Gentlemen i apologize for what just occured, this was not on our planned agenda. We will continue with dinner, please bear with us." Dorsey sat back down, the band started play again louder, just as waiters brought out salads to begin dinner. Dorsey felt incredible bad for what occured, "Poor girl what must she be thinking" Natalia felt bad too, "Dad ill be right back" she excuser her self from the table, grabbed a bunch of napkins and went to where they were. "Annabele" she said in a hushed tone. Before she could say anything else Jacob was standing behind her, "Natalia can you excuse me please" Natalia looked back at him, "Sure" She handed him the napkins and went back instead. Natalia saw all those people talking- how terrible. Jake looked at the state she was in. Overwhelming emotion came over him. He remembered Bella after Edward left her. He looked over at Shane, and shane got up slowly and left. Jake crouched down and sat down next to her. He picked her up in her little balled up state and placed her on his lap and hugged her tight. "Baby-" He nuzzled into her neck. "Im so so sorry" He whispered to her. His thought were right now on her embarassment, how she felt. The pictures were still in his mind. He knew that she probablt called Declan, but he didnt want to let her go home with him. He wanted her to stay with him- how was he going to ask her that- he had to clear the air with her, but he just needed to make her better. He held onto her tight. He would be her something solid. he swore.

Annabelle didnt want anyone near her, she wanted to be alone, but having shane hug her made the tears slow. She was numb, sick of everything her heart was heavy. why couldnt she stop crying...She felt Jacob's arms around her. She didnt want to be vulnerable again. She wanted to blame him, she wanted someone to blame. Kai was gone. Anger flashed through her as fast as the ambarassment had. She moved away from his lap her eyes were wet, and glazed over her nose red from her tears "why did you let her go! its supposed to be my battle Jacob...she looked down at him her words hard to make out from her crying. "You wont want me in your lap anymmore after ive been in my brothers right?"

"Annabelle- thats not fair. Baby- please"

"Its not fair? Jacob im the one who looks like a fool not you... "And dont call me baby, im not Kai okay...i dont need stupid nick names to make me your posession."

Jake tried approaching her again. to feel her skin, to comfort her. for once he wished Jasper was here.

Annabelle flinched away... "Jacob that was mortifying!" She cried again,she let her face fall into her hands. She pulled the pins from her hair and pulled at it, an old habbit shehad for when sh ewas frustrated. "I cant be me here..." She looked up at him. "I never could...and shes right you dont know me at all, you know nothing about me," She paused and took a few steps back. "And now when you look at me you'll see that. and dont lie to me...you know you will."

Jake was finally getting a bit upset. "We can work through that annabelle." Jake was working hard at not yelling at her, that not what she needed now. He didnt try to touch her again. He stood there watching her so helpless. "Will you please stay the night with me?"

Annabelle looked at him. Tha anger welled up inside, the embarassment. She took a deep breathe in. she owed nothing to these people, she wiped her eyes. "No! no no no!" she almost yelled, "I..i..i " she stuttered. "Just go make millions more for Mr Dorsey Jake...he probably wanted this to happen,, just enjoying the show the secretary put on..."

"Stop thinking everyone is out to get you- not everyone is thinking about you! Kai was disgracful, she was stupid and low, she had no class, and and just, lets get out of her Annabelle, let me take you home" Jake bellowed

Declan walked through the doors he saw his sister broken and degeated her face wet with tears. "What the hell did you do to my sister!" He yelled yards away. He pushed Jacob aside and pulled Annabelle into his arms. She held him tight. "She's not going with you anywhere ever again." He pulled her chin up. "You okay?" She shook her head in a response of no and cried again in his shirt. He was extremly underdressed he wore jeans and a button up light blue shirt that Annabelle was now getting her make up all over

Jake was not looking forward to this. What had her brother done to brainwash her like this. Well at least she had someone with her now. "What ever" Jake turned around "Bella, i hope you know what your doing" Jake didnt even realize that he called her Bella. He walked out of the building. Jake walked across the street to the fountain and sat on the bench with his face in his hands.

Annabelle looked at Jacob of course he would call her the wrong name, she wasnt the only one, thier must have been a ton more girls just like kai that he slept with, What made her so special. Declan ran his thumbs under her eyes. "I told you it was best to have stayed home." Annabelle nodded. "I know..." Declan helf her close again. "Annabelle what happened?" She loojed up at him"The pictures Declan, the Tabloids from home, Declan grimmaced. Of course it wouldnt be hard for someone to find them it was simply a matter of time. "Annabelle...Those were taken ages ago we both changed since then." Annabelle looked up. "Tell that to Mathew..." Declans teeth clenched. "Declan just take me home..."

Dinner had finished and Dorsey said his last remarks and apologies. He tried not to make it a big deal, so everyone will forgert. Thank goodness there was only one media reporter in here, and he would make sure none of this was leaked. People left through the main entrance, not the one where Annabelle had left from. Shane went back to look for her, but she wasnt there anymore. But he did see jake sitting across the street. "Hey boss" Jake was quiet "Quite a night huh" "Shane i dont know what to think, what to do- what the hell- why do shit things like this always happen to me, i always love the wrong girls dont i shane" Shane patted his shoulder, "Come on, lets get you home" "Nah you go ahead, i need to clear my head a little." "Are you sure-" "Yea thanks Shane" "Alright, im just a phone call away sir, dont do anything stupid" With that he walke back to his car and went home. Jake sat there thinking, so many thought ran through his head. What Kai did, damage control, the things she said to the people, and what the guests were gonna think, and tabloids, and the pictures. God the pictures were driving him nuts"

Mathew had said a few farewells and shook alot of hands, thenight was a success in his eyes, just to real the loser in. He saw him slumped over almost as pathetic looking as Annabelle had been. but she was a sight, she looked beautiful tonight it was almost a shame to have her cry away that make up. He walked over to him. "Seems both our dates had other agendas for thier night."

"She wasnt my date, and she had nothing planned, What do you want man" Jake said and sat up. Even sitting Jake was taller then him. He liked that- he liked how his height gave him power

"oh did her brother come as her date? she seemed cosy with him." He took a step back. when he saw the look Jacob had given him at the comment. "Sorry that was rude, in case you hadnt noticed i saw the theatrics, she must have meant something to you, if not Kai wouldnt have gone through all the efforts of trying to destroy youtwo." he looked up at him. "I was just curious to see how you were holding up."

"Im fine- thanks, and yea, she means a lot to me. i dont know why but she does. Kai is just a manaquin- and just what ever really"

Mathew placed a hadn on Jake's shoulder. "Well you seem like you could use a few drinks?"

Jake felt his hands on his shoulder, "If i were you id take your hand off me" Jake didnt say it menacingly, just a kind warning ina tired voice "And drinks sound great" Jake stood up and called the valet to bring his car around- "Meet you at Xtacey" Jake said and hoped in his car was off. The Bugatti drove itself, parked itself and made jakes life right now so much easier

Annabelle had been in her Pajamas in the living room, Declan had brought in the big guns and brought out the projection screen that took up the entire left wall of their apartment and had the third season of The Hills DVD on for her. She hadn't cried anymore. She stared coldly into the screen her grey eyes as vibrant as ever. She was beautiful she didn't need all that make up, she didn't need to pull her hair up. She was a fashionista, he was amazed Jacob had gotten her to change the way she dressed for a week. Declan approached her with a bowl of popcorn. He was in his boxers and a tee shirt. He placed the bowl next to her and pulled her in his arms again. He kissed the top of her head. "Feeling any better." She nodded. "I didn't even need a job, ya know? I don't get why dad made me get one. Our money isn't dwindling." She looked to the screen. "I know, Hey maybe you could get a job at Diamond Modeling Agency." "Declan you and I both know that I'm not model gorgeous." Declan shook his head. "Well so says you, you know I think your gorgeous Annabelle," He smiled his perfect smile. "And you don't have to runway like Saph, Catalogs can be just as flattering," "Maybe lets see how work goes on Monday I'm sure I'll be fired." "And if not hey I guess you could always try to be on an MTV show, you look like you could be on the Hills, or Jersey Shore!" he nudge her getting a quick laugh. "Well I should head off to bed." He patted her arm and stood up about to head to his room. Annabelle grabbed his hand. "Wait…lets make a fort in here like we used to." She half smiled. "Sleep with me tonight." She smiled. Declan laughed. "I'll get the sheets," "Sleepover in the living room!" Annabelle smiled getting up moving the pillows on the couch to ground, she waited for Declan to lay with her, she closed her eyes and tried to dream and not have nightmares.

Jake was sitting at the bar alone with his elbows up on the counter. His tie and coat were left in the car, his cuffs undone and a couple of buttons undone. Lonna was taking care of him like she usually did. And all the baristas knew he was hers. She stood in front of him trying to pry out what had happened. But he hasnt spoken a word since he got in. The only reason he was holding a drink was because Lonna knew what he liked. Jake didnt actually think Matt meant a word he had said so he wasnt actually waiting for him. if he decided to show up, well then he would show up.

Mathew had been home and changed since he left Jacob he had been to club Xtacy once or twice, it was a classier club, which he liked. He honestly did feel a bit bad for Annabelle, but it was a part of the plan, Kai shouldn't have been reeking with booze though. He needed them broken up, he needed Annabelle back, he hadn't met another girl like her since she left Canada, his father had the company so why not scope out the city. And having Annabelle's father get her the job at CarCo was just lucky. Her father did always want the two to stay together. Her relationship with Jacob however was a bit of a setback after tonight it shouldn't be trouble. Annabelle would always be close to her brother, how had that not bothered that ogre yet? Mathew walked into the club, Ladies smiled flirtatiously they new money signs when he walked in. And he saw him there at he bar silent as expected. He walked over "Hey there."

Jake smelled him the moment he walked in. He had changed, and he had not, his house was way to far to drive to and then change and come back, plus he had no reason to impress this kid. Women were all over him like they used to be for him, but the women that come to this club know they wont get a reaction from him when he is like this.. Jake grunted in response. Lonna came over "Hey there, what can i getcha"

Mathew turned to the plain girl. "Insert Allcoholic Beverage here (ha i dnt drink sry)." he smiled. He was here to get the dirt on Jacob and hopefully he wasnt the kind of drunk Kai was. "Whats on your mind Bud?

Lonna delt with guys like this one all the time, but she wondered why Jake was hanging with him. Jake didnt deal with sleazeballs, whats going on here. She was suspicious, and looked at him coldly, she knew he was gonna use Jake for something, she just didnt know what, she had to keep her ears wide open. "Where is your cranberry and vodka maam, oops i mean sir, sorry, habit" She said handing him the drink. "I dont know what i am supposed to do- I dont put effort into getting girls, i havent for 6 years now, and i dont understan why she makes me so vulnerable. Whats so great about her anyway." Jake grumbled away.

Mathew took a drink, "She was pretty cute." He smiled. "I can understand the first appeal, i dont see why youd need to keep her, you had a tone more drooling over you from what i saw. and Kai." He chuckled, now thier was my dissapointment of the night.

"How do you know Kai anyway? And stupid could you get for bringing her to the gala?" Jake said taking his 5th drink fron Lonna. Lonna knew to stop him at 10 drinks, that was his driving limit. "And well, Annabelle, got close to me like no one has in a long time- i honestly think she is worth it but at the same time, there are things about her life i dont know what to think about- especially her relationship with her brother- its kind of gross. Ya know- i have sisters too, and it was never like that."

Mathew looked at him, the same thing he used to think about Annabelle crossed Jacobs lips. "Ha agreed, Kai was shopping and offered to try something on for me, i should have known she was trashy from the get go, call me crazy for having faith in people, i guess its my weakness. Well bro you walked out of a huge Gala for the girl, she must be worth it," he looked to Lonna who was irritatingly near them

"yea, thats gonna be a scene thats gonna come back to bite me in the ass" Jake still couldnt get the image of Declan and Annabelle kissing, what was that? what happened? why were they so close? Is there really somekind of incest going? what has declan done to her? He just hope she could keep his secret, or he was in for a shit load of trouble he hadnt intended for. He was on 8 drinks already and watched Matt watch him drink.

Mathew half smiled. "ha well i'll be at CarCo Monday, I'll speak on your behalf if worse comes to worse, females are just difficult in general Annabelle in particular."

That hit jakes nerve, what does he mean Annabelle in particular? how does he even know? he hadnt even formally met her? Did he know her from before? "What do you mean, particularly?"

Mathew laughed uneasily, "wouldnt be hard to tell a girl who can french her brother seems to come with extra baggage" He slippped he warned himself about that. "Well Jacob" he patted his shoulder. "I hope things work out for you, we should hang sometime maybe no public humiliation beforehand." he paid the nosy bartender and blew her a quick kiss. "See ya around."

Lonna sneered a little so he couldnt see and watched him leave. Jake didnt say anythin to the guy. After he walked out the door, lonna turned to him, "Jake he is fishy! very suspicious- i dont like the likes of him" Jake nodded, "yea a bit suspicious i have to keep an eye out for that young one, young kids bother me" Jake finished hi 10th and hander her her handsome tip, gave her a peck on the cheek and headed out the door. He hesitated a little, "Hey Lonna, Thanks- It was you who made me feel a tad better ya know" He winked and walked out. Lonna really cared for Jake, more so like a brother than anything bcause, he almost became his brother in law, but of course she knew he never would be. Jake was a great guy, and she didnt understand this annabelle or who ever- why would she run away from something so special. Anyone would be more than flattered to be with him, and Lonna knew Jake could make any woman happy.- she worried for him sometimes. Jake drove home, checked on the horses and undressed and went for a long run- down the coast. He then came back and was knocked out.

Dorsey had sent out a urget letter last night to the Coin residence, that reached there this morning at 6 am- The message read short and sweet on a Car Co letter head signed by Dorsey himself, "Annabelle Coin, you have been terminated from CarCo. Inc- You belongings will be shipped to you. Thank you for your time at CarCo. Inc."

Jake received Shane's call in the morning and was thankful that Dorsey was being so generous. Jake knew he had a lot of damage control to do. He slept in till 1pm, he hasn't done that in a long time. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs still in his boxers. The cook was still there, "Brunch is ready sir" She said calmly, knowing that something was wrong. The people that worked in jakes home really knew him well and could tell his life pretty well cause they have been with him since he first bought the house. He drank two glasses of coffee and his usual breakfast. He the grabbed another cup of coffee and the phone and walked out to the deck. He lounged on his deck chair and dialed Renesme's cell phone number.

It rang twice and her voice was like beautiful wind chimes in his ear "Jacob!" She squealed! "Hello sweetheart" His voice deep in her ear "Are you busy?" "Never never, not for you, hold on" Jake could hear her tell her friends that she had to talk to her boyfriend. They were all in shock "Hello- " "Ren, why do you always tell them im your boyfriend?" "Because you are—the definition of a boyfriend is what you are to me Jake" Renesme was technically 8 years old, but she was a lot more grownup, taller, smarter than everyone, so everyone pretended that she was 15 and in high school, she went to Forks High just liker Bella did. "So how have you been sweetheart" "I'm alright. As usual classes are pretty easy, friends are drama filled, and I am learning so many knew things about me still—gah, and and do you know what happened! The volturi gave us another visit, well me, and they were like looking at me like a lab rat, so not cool. And then they stayed for a really long time sheesh they are still oh so scary! I wish you were here!" Jake was taken back, "Then babe why didn't you call me or have some one phone me, you know you are just a thought away" "I know, but they kept me so busy mentally the whole time that I didn't have the energy to call you jake" "Aww babe, you want me to stop by soon?" "Yea that would be nice, can I finally introduce you to my friends?" "No! you parents would kill me! And you little boyfriends would think you are unavailable!" "Well I am jake, I don't want to be with anyone but you, I have told you that many time" "Well one day, you will find someone that loves you a lot too, and you will marry him you got the squirt!" "Sheesh- yea yea. So when are you coming?" "Soon hopefully-I miss you darling" "Me too- Jake I have to go, lunch is over—Can you call me later on tonight?" "Sure thing darling talk to you soon" *click* Talking to her calmed him like nothing else. Jake didn't still understand his and Renesme's relationship all that well. He spent the day with his horses. He groomed them, fed them, cleaned their stalls, and rode them around. He missed his time with them. Then later on he called Renesme once more. They talked for two hours straight, about nothing. She was getting tired. "Say hi to Mom for me, and go to sleep now sweetness, ill talk to you soon" "Ok Jake, make sure you don't wait forever to call me next ok-" "Goodnight sweetness"

Jake was in a much better mood now that he had talked to Renesme. She always made her feel better. But Jake still doesn't understand the relationship he and Renesme have, but there was still time. Dorsey also had called to let him know the damage control. He paid the media off, and no media has the backbone to go against Dorsey and his money. The only media coverage of that night are the speeches and his promotion. There is still gossip and people are talking, but the people that weren't there don't know for sure. Jake was in a better mood hearing that. Dorsey knew that Jake hated being covered by the media, and Dorsey respected that. The two of them were still close as ever, that night had changed nothing between him and Dorsey, or even Natalia for a matter of fact. Shane, of course, supported the two of them and their relationship so, he knew Shane would be the same.  
Lonna called Jake at around 12:15, "Hey Jake! Tonights a hoppin night! You will love it, come on over" Lonna yelled over the music. Jake thought it was another nice touch to his day so he hung up with her and went to take a shower and get dressed.

Annabelle moaned at the sound of the door "Declan you get it" she twisted under the covers. Declan looked over to Annabelle. "I think you may wanna read this." He took the letter to Annabelle her hair was strangely intact. Annabelle read over hazily. "What! What What What the fuck!" She rarely curned. "Annabelle calm down." She stood up. "Why should i be the fired one i did nothing wrong." Declan thought about telling his father to pull the funds from CarCo but what good would it do. "Maybe you can go talk to them, calmly" Annabelee looked up at him. "Im sick of this Declan, screw this whole being good thing" Declan smiled. "It was always funner to be bad." He smiled kissing the top of her head. "So Diamonds it is? Saph will pull in favors, secretary or mode?" Annabelle smiled. "Yea, i kinda missed camera flashing when i walked into a room."

Annabelle had been to class already she was in the process of learning Gazelle for ballet she was online ordering new pointe shoes. Declan had gotten her an appointment with a photographer for a portfolio. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a simple tank top, she didn't plan on going anywhere until nightfall with Declan, Saphire would be coming back in the next morning. She thought about it and model and dancer seemed to fit better than model and secretary she was was still angry that was for sure, what right had that douchbag Dorsey had to fire her. It was Kai that needed damage control. She had taken one of the Vodka bottels down and poured it into a wine glass and sipped away as she looked through Saphire's portfolio. She had Latin to study and planned on going to the studio a little later before she heard a knock at the door. She put the binder down and went to answer it, she was expecting the Sushi she had ordered no such luck. Mathw stood before her dashing as ever. She wanted to slam the door shut but what was the use he knew she was there. "Mathew…what do you want." She asked. "Is that how you greet a man with a dozen roses for you?" He took a step forward and pulled her into a hug. "You look as lovely as ever Annabelle." She hadn't invited him in but he was halfway through the living room. "As far as I know your still not legally able to drink." He smiled pouring himself a glass. "yah well. In can syou didn't realized ive had a hell of a few nights." Why was he here? What did he want with her, hadn't he caused enough damage for her in Canada why here too? She took a seat next to him and pulled her legs under her. He looked at her, the curves of her shoulders. He waves of angel hair that he pushed aside. "I've missed you Annabelle." he said. She looked away. "You left without saying a word to me…I thought we had something." Annabelle looked up at him. "Im sorry a busted lip sort of made it painful to speak to you." She said. "Mathew just because you're here in New York makes no difference." Mathew frowned. "Ive changed Annabelle, ive taken anger management classes which I do well in, I work now, obviously and I think I may be a step up from that loser who publically humiliated you last night." Annabelle looked up he hit a nerve. "He didn't humiliate me his psycho ex did." "Nevertheless I didn't see him defend you in front of the real villans, those people. Or Dorsey for that matter, why arnt you working?" he raised his eyebrow Annabelle stared him down, he was a sight to her, feelings she remembered began running through her head again. "Jacob has his own way about doing things…" She looked down. "And I've been terminated." She smiled. "I hated it anyways I was always tired…and ive received enough public humiliation to last me a lifetime and working their would just bring more." Mathew scooted closer. "I think you need a night away." "Declan is taking care of that." She smiled and inched away from him. "You and Declan? You two still 'close'" She sneered at his remark "As close as ever."

Mathew had stayed longer he got her to talk and smile the way he used to she was sweet as always and just as sassy and sarcastic as always. He knew Declans work schedule and he would be home soon. "So I think that I should be heading out maybe I'll see you at club Xtacy tonight." He smiled. He leaned down attempting to kiss the top of her head. She flinched away but smiled. "Maybe." "And id prefer you not talk to Declan about this. I know he still-" "hates you? Yah I know." She smiled. She closed the door and smiled, she realized strangely enough she had missed Mathews presence. He was sweet when it was convenient for him, and that was the mathew she missed. She walked into her room and got ready she hadn't been to a club in ages. She missed the nightlife. And was glad that Declan would be a part of it with her, she had only lined her eyes when Declan walked through the door his jaw dropped "Daaaamn, I remember why we kissed." Annabelle laughed. "No being to inappropriate tonight." She saw how the could pass as a couple, the did look cute together once primped up. Declan showered and changed. "Ready for Xtacy?

Declan had called in a cab, to unsafe to not drive. Annabelle had only drank one glass of Vodka at home, Declan really didn't like when she drank he was allowing her two for the that the both of them drinking never ended well, that and she wasn't legally supposed to drink. Their were to many publicity opportunities. The club was vibrant music loud and Alcohol everywhere. He took a few shots. Annabelle walked around she made heads turn the natural beauty she had flowed her confidence flared.

He called into the bar to reserve a table, wine, goose, and a few other things for him and a few friends. Jake drove up in his Bugatti, and of course everyone stared. He got out of his car and Valet took his car away. He looked through the line outside the club, he hen picked three cute girls, he pulled them out of the the line and had then escort Jake into the club. He nodded at Lonna when he walked and she smirked. She was glad he was feeling like his fun self again, not the regular old Jake she saw most of the time. A waitress came over to his table that he had reserved and wanted to take their order, he told her that he wanted Lonna to be the waitress. She nodded and told Lonna who was already walking over to them. " So you showed, im so glad." She poured the drinks for everyone and brought out the finger snacks. Jake was soon joined by a few more ladies, and two gentlemen who accompanied the ladies.

Jake smelled her scent the moment he walked into the club, and Declans, but he just thought the he smelled them because he was thinking about her and them. Jake doesn't dance so he sat there watching the girls dance for him and fall all over him, but not once did he touch them, not once did he kiss them or do anything.

lass of wine for her She sipped away sure to not leave it unattended. She led Declan to the dance floor and started moving to beat, she rarely danced in a flirtatious way but she was here to have a good time. She moved with the music Declan moved with her, He was on his third drink and his dancing was terrible. Declan pulled her away a bit from a few guys that moved behind her. Annabelle made a face and continued dancing with her brother, she wasn't there for gross dirt bags to be on her, she wasn't sure she wanted to b e destructive she just wanted to have fun like she used to, drink away a few of her problems, she wanted Jacob….why hadn't he called her…all day…he was to good to be true.  
pandora_93ramirez: But she knew his secret should he be somewhat concerned…but she could never hurt him, why had she snapped at him? He didn't plan for the night to go so bad…but he didn't defend her in front of everyone…she wasn't important enough.  
pandora_93ramirez: And their it was again, she felt an Abercrombie look alike and a few other behind her again. "Excuse me, its called personal space!"She snapped

Jake heard a few raised voices in the middle of the dance floor. He thought he knew the voice, but he wasn't sure, it was really loud in the club. He let it go and enjoyed his distractions.

"Lady, whereing a dress like that says something very different to my eyes. Why dont you stop dancing with this prick and have some real fun"

Annabelle smiled "You think so? a douchebag trying to grab my ass makes me wanna say something a lil different." He grabbed her arm "Hey oww!" Declan pushed him. "I suggest you take your hands off my sister."

"Ew- so sister and brother together- aww how twisted of a family are you freaks. plus you dont have an ass to grab you anorexic bitch"

Declan took a swing, he wasnt the confrontational type but he as sick of the comments on thier relationship, he forgot the dude had about four other with him that swuing into high gear. Annabelle almost fell over as they took declan to the ground. she tried pushing them off of him

A cirlce grew in the middle, peopled were creating a circle around something that looked like a fight. The security guards were still outside letting people in. The bartenders and waitresses looked helpless, they were all female. One went to go get the guards, but jake decided he hadnt had much to drink and he could handle what ever it was. He looked to Lonna to let her know. He excused himself from the table, took his jacket off. The ladies watched him giddy at his body and butch exterior. peolpe made a path for jake, he was too big for anyone to resist him. He got to the middle and saw that some guy was being pummeled by four he noitced a half naked girl trying to help. Jake grabbed all three extra guys off and lifted them up at the same time: "Why are yall creating a roucous, i was all enjoing my time and now look what you did."

The guys were trying to get a shot at him but couldnt reach his face Jake took them outside. The guards were surprised at what they saw. They were a bit late to arrive. He thre the three guys to the ground hard. The got up and tried to take him. One punch to the guy and lights out. Jake stood above them. "Why are yall late?" he said to the security personell They grinned, "Come on jake, we knew you would love a piece" they joked Jake went back into see who clocked who out of the last two guys. When he went back he saw a bloody guy lying on the ground and Declan standing above him he then saw Annabelle surprised out of her wits in the backgroun Jake stood there, shocked, his heart sped up and he became nenrvous he stood there like a statue

It had happpened to fast, she had been hit in the comotion the side of her face was a bit sore, her fault for standing in the way. Declans blood was hot his nose was bleeding. He was angry Annabelle had been hitm, one night without anything bad to happen was to much to ask, Annabelle saw Jacob grab them like they were nothing. When returning she stared to him a bit embarrased. what was there to say, she stared back at him and waited to see if he would walk away or come to her  
Declan looked up, he had hardly seen it was Jacob who helped. blood dripped from his nose, he saw he stare Annabelle was giving him, how could he let her go with him... he looked away he knew it was best to go, "Im gonna go get cleaned up." He went to the bathrooms to wash the blood off. He thought for a while, they did need time she needed closure from him...she had to have something other than him...the jerks were probably right...they were gross. he stared in the mirror really thinking over the two, he loved her a bit to much in a stranger way expected

Jake just watch him walk away, surprised. Everyone stood there a little and patted jake on the back, girls fumbled around him. But he didnt see them. He stared at her, she looked amazing, but why was she dressed like that. He walked over to her as people started to dance again.

"Are- uh, are you ok?"

Annabelle rubbed her face. "Okay from the blow to the face or you not calling me Jacob?" she wrapped her arms around herself and looked down

"she looked so vulnerable to him, like at the gala. He felt so disgusting. he touched the side of her face lightly where she was hit. He didnt know what to say. "Im sorry-"He was afraid to touch her. he didnt want her to push him away again

Annabelle flinched at the touch it hurt a bit more than expected, She looked down a bit embarrased, how she must have looked to him... She looked back at the girls he had been sitting with. "Your table is waiting for you..."

he ignored her comment and took her face lightly in his hands. "Stop it" His voice was low, hasky, and barely audible above the music, "Im sorry- im so sorry, for everything"

Annabelle didnt want to be vulnerable and just him touching her made her feel that way...She pulled him to the side, she felt like thier was still an audience. "Im sorry." She said a but suprised with herself it was rare she ever apologized to anyone/ "I shouldnt have snapped at you..." She smiled. "But hey now that im fired maybe you wont be as ashamed to be seen in public with me?"

He walked with her near the bathrooms. "Annabelle- i was never ashamed of being with you bab-" he almost said baby but was not sure it Annabelle was ok with it so he stopped himself. "I was never ashamed to be with, or to be seem with you-i didnt want media- Annabelle you dont understand how many people, employees, friends i have seen get destryed because of media, and i dont want to be a part of that and i didnt want you to be a part of that. And i was still not sure how exactly dorsey saw it as- Please try to understand"

Annabelle turned away. "Jacob i obviously know about media better than anyone else...im sorry you had to see those pictures." She looked at herslef in one of the mirrors plastered around the walls. "Jacob, im not perfect. and you really dont know me all that well."

"I dont know you that well, thats true, but i wand to get to know you. And those pictures, we can work out later- he bothered, me a lot, but i can gt over them- but the way i feel without you is crazy i want to be with you and spend time with you and hold you and do this" He turned her back around and kissed her lightly on her lips

Annabelle smiled in the kiss...she was amazed the firewords hadnt gone away, she could try to fix herself but would he like th enew her she was planning to be? she leaned up and pulled his neck down a bit and pressed her lips agaisnt his harder. his lips were incredible

Jake was happy she didnt pull away but instead kissed hin again. "He pushed her lightly against the wall, leaned down and kissed and again. His hands roamed her back and tried covering up her bare skin. He did like the dress she wore, but she was showing everyone else his skin. Hr ran his hands through her hair and lightly made a fist in it. He knew one day, they would have a fantastic night. reluctantly pulling away, "We should take a look at your head"

Annabelle didnt want him to stop he made her heart race and her breathe grow a little heavy. She purssed her lips and pulled him close, "I'll be fine." She leaned up to kiss him again pushing her tongue in his mouth, She was finally his and people could see it, after a few moments of heavy breathing she slowed down. Her head started to throb from where hehad barely pulled her hair. She smiled up at him trying to show nothing was wrong

declan walked out of the bathroom and saw them, of course they would be okay by now. He half smiled a bit relieved and more dissapointed. He walked up to the two, "Annabelle is your face okay?" he let out a hand to her. "Im fine Declan" She smiled hoping he wouldnt touch the tender part of her face. "Are you." she asked caressing his face. "Im really sorry," "wasnt your fault those guys were jerks." He looked up to Jacob. "Thank you..." Was all he said. "Annababy its getting, do you wanna go home? i still have work in the morning and u have ur photo session."

Jake pulled away quickly as if he was doing something wrong. he put space between then. When she touched his face a zing went through him, as if that touch was his. "Actually, i was wondering if i could, uh, get permission to have her spend the night at my place? to talk, nothing more- i can take her where ever she needs to go"

Declan was dreading that question. "I dont know if thats a good idea." Annabelle looked up at the two she was worried now. "Umm...yeah Jacob im not sure about tonight, Declan just went through a beatdown i think he needs me, and the photos are gonna be in the early morning, you have work"

Jake was dissappointed at the answer, but he understood. "Yea, uh sure-" Lonna walked over to them when she noticed they had stopped making out. The girls had left to dance with other guys when they noticed Jake wasnt coming back. "Hey jake, guys- uh sory about the fight. And jake thanks for breaking it up" Moon, was jake happy to that Lonna came over or what. "Do you guys need ice or anything?

"Ice would be great!" Annabelle intergected quick to change the subject her eye was incredibly sore hopefully it would fade by morning for the photos. Declan looked to Jacob a bit unwelcoming, what if he was to hurt his sister again, "Annabelle are you sure your okay?" "Im fine Declan, stop being so protective, i barely got punched, " she smiled at the oxymoron,

"Sure thing" Lonna brought the ice "Do you guys need a ride home or anything, we can get you a cab, on the house"

Jake just ler Lonna take over, he had nothing to say to them anymore

Declan agreed to the cab and walked away to give the two space. Annabelle looked up at Jacob worried he was mad at her. "Dance with me,"  
"I cant dance" He said quietly, "And you guys have to go home"

"We have time before the cabs in, you said that last time and you danced wonderfully." She smiled. "Come come come."

Jake folowed her out, and just as they started to dance a slow song came on "And this is for the lovers out there" The DJ said. Jake was uncomfortable. Yes things were ok, but at the same time, things werent ok, what was going to happen now? what was she thinking? what was going to happen with them? He held her lightly around the waist. again noticing the bare skin.  
Annabelle moved close to him, "Does my dress maje you uncomfortable?" She almost laughed,

"yes it does" He swayed her in his arms. barely moving

Annabelle looked down, "Get used to it i have three others at home just like this." She saw his head jerk to meet her eyes. She smiled "Im kidding" she pulled her hair to the side. and leaned on his chest. "Whats gonna happen to us?"

"Honestly, i dont know- i want us to be ok-i want us to be us again you know"

"what was us? we didnt last long..."

"Yea thats for sure- us meaning, comfortable, honest"

"At least i was honest with you- you know about who i am, and i have yet to learn about you"

Annabelle took her head off his chest and looked up to him," I was never dishonest to you...you just never asked about me?"

"I did too- you didn say much about it"

Annabelle looked up at him. "So you think im a liar?"

"No- i think you just dont want to tell me everything and then say that i dont know you or care to, when that isnt true. I want to know everything about you, your life, your family, your body- everything Annabelle and i want you to trust me and trust in my love" Jake sighed, he hated geting emotional like this, its uncalled for

Annabelle looked down, why was she trying to pick a fight..."We'll talk...come over to my house tomorrow after work? We can just talk." She leaned up and kissed him again. "Promise you wont go away after you know everything?"  
"I dont want to go to your house, can we go somewhere else?

Annabelle looked up knowing why he wouldnt come. "Whats wrong with my house? you know this whole you and my brother hating eachother is just a sucky situation for me."

"Nothing, just being there makes me a bit uncomfortable thats all, i dot hate him"

Declan came up from behind. "Annabelle the Cab is here." She noticed he hadnt answered the secobd part of his question, he could leave. She leaned up and gave him another quick kiss. "Call me later okay? We can go out tomorrow."

"Ok- "Jake watched the two of them leave. His mind and body were really tired, and it ws only 130, he needed to go home. He took 7shots of tequilla and headed for the door, he was officially stumbling. "Lonna, babe ill see ya later" "Be safe Jake" The Vallet brought his car and the bugatti took him home. He undressed and passed out.

Page 19 of 19


	7. Chapter 7

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Ch7

Jake woke up groggy- last night was a bit of a had to get to work soon. He got up. Cleaned up a bit and went down for breakfast, he did his morning duties and took his Kawasaki to hadnt ridden that bike in a long time. As usualy shane was fabulously ready, and had Dorsey's things ready as well. He had forgotten that Dorsey had terminated her. He wanted to be able to see her everyday like he would have if she was here. "Shane, whats dorsey going to do about a secretary now?" Shane shrugged as he was jotting down a few phone numbers, "Its his loss and time" Jake wanted the day to go by fast, he wanted the weekend to come. He decided he was going to take Annabelle out to lunch whether she could or could not, he would kidnap her if he had to. So he texted her: **Can you talk now**

Annabelle awoke the next day her cheek a still sore, she applied make up and big sunglasses. Declan had been rushing her. "Annabelle! These pictures are set early for a reason the hair and make up take a while. Annabelle was dressed in an oversized tee shirt and a pair of white shorts they were comfortable clothes, she knew she would be dressed up soon enough. She liked being pampered. Diamond studios was high end a lot of make up artists and lots of racks of designer clothes, she wanted that. Declan had three hair and makeup technicians applying base and eye shadows and fake eyelashes. Annabelle's hair was being straightened as her phone went off she read the text and texted with the hand thats nails werent being painted. **For a bit**

Jake had one hand dialing her number the other holding his cup of coffee. he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up.

Annabelle smiled "Hey there." She smiled

"Hey- you at that place?"

"Mhm" she flinched as the hair straightener igot a bit to close to her ear. "Dammit Be Careful!" she yelled away from the phone. "Sorry, how's work?"

"Looks like a lot of un going on there huh. hahaha, well work? Pretty lame, and kinda not fun without you. But, the reason i was calling is- Uh, i want to take you to lunch today, where and when can i pick you up?"

Annabelle looked over to Declan. "hold on let me ask." she was informed the photos would go on till eleven, "about four hours? You can pick me up at diamond studios do you know where its at?"

"Of course i do- And then ill pick ou up at about 11:45, kay?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"alright, see you soon"

Annabelle hung up the phone and got dressed in some of the most gorgeous dresses and oufits. Declan knew her tastes and was happy to ablige her strange likings. She had retro pictures taken ellegant, and the bikini pictures of course. Her hair was in a high pony tail teased at the top by the end of it all. "Im going to pick up Saph from the airport are you coming we can all do lunch afterwards?" Annabelle looked up from her phone. "No, im going to lunch with jacob, but i'll still be going shopping with you guys after classes end," Declan kissed the top of her head. "You looked beautifull, Diamond has to be crazy not to let you in." Annabelle smiled."Lets hope." She dressed in her denim shorts and a long tank top, she kept her hair and make up and pulled on a pair of heels and waited for jacob

1130 couldnt come fast enough for Jake. He thought maybe going down to the parts basement and the assembly room would make time go faster- and it did. Before he knew it he was running late. It was 11:34 and his hands and arms were still greasy and oily, his undershirt was all soaked in sweat and is heair was matted down with sweat. He had grease stains on his face and just everywhere. He quickly washed his hands and his face. There were still streaks on his arms he couldnt get off. His trashed his undershirt, and sprayed and entire bottle of cologne on. He changed back into his suit pants, he had 5 minutes to get there. Thank goodness he had taken the bike reached there exactly at 11:45, he was shirtless, his body dried off and his hair all wind blown, he had forgottenn to put his helmet on, and thank goodness there were no cops on the way over. He pulled his deep red, black and silver bike up in front of Annabelle and smirked, "You look nice, too bad your gonna get all messy" he winked. "Sorry, i look a mess, wrong day to work in the assembly room" He got off his bike and approached her. "How'd things go?" He stood in front of her, hopfully he could get a hug, but he wasnt gonna push it, plus, he was dirty.

Annabelle smirked, he looked like a grease monkey, She didnt want to get on the bike, but she decided not to complain, she already looked a bit to snooty for jacobs usual vision. "You look nice." She smiled. "Things went really well, ill show you the pictures when they get printed,"

The opportunity didnt show itself, so he didnt hug her. Instead he handed her a passenger helmet "Here, you gotta put this on, let me help you" He put the cute helmet on her head and adjusted it. "You can put you stuff in the seat" He lifted it up for her to put her stuff in. "So, im gonna start the bike and lift it up, then you get on okay?"

"umm...My hair was done." She frowned. "but im sure this thing doesnt go faster than you right?"

"of course not, but it does go fast, but i dont intend to go fast, we are in a city ya know. And its state law gotta have it babe come on" He started the engine and waited for her to get on. "I know a really cute quiet place, you'll love it" he said over the bikes roar

Annabelle reluctantly got on, she shoulda staye din the shhorts and tee shirt.

Jake took her on a pretty fast paced ride to Tortollera's, it was a cute, tiny, classy itallian cafe just outside the city. He parked the bike on the parallel parking spaces and helped Annabell get off before he got off. He was still shirtless so he took out his button up polo and put that on and tucked it in his pants "Lets go"He greeted Anastasia the hostess and asked for a quiet table for two

Annabelle took the seat beside Jacob, She kissed his cheek quickly. "I missed you"

Jake smiled, "Did you?" he sounded like he was being playful, but really, he was seriously asking, did she really miss him as much as he missed her? He was surprised she chose the seat next to him instead of in front of him like most people would do. "Lorain can we start of with two glasses of white wine please" He said to the waitress. "So what do your taste buds feel like eating today?"

"Water" she corrected quickly "Im not supposed to drink..."

"I want spaghetti" she smiled, beinga round model thin people just depresses me and makes me want to eat more." how did he always know every single females name he came across, she had a jelousy streak and she didnt exactly like that, he already had half of new york females after him, She looked up at him letting her ruined hair fall over her shoulders. She kiss the bottom of his neck aiming for his lips

she was waiting for the questions she would asking more like dreading them,,,she wanted to avoid them but wante dhim to know her for her, she sighed and smiled up at him. "And garlic bread."

"Alright then. hmmm" He wanted to kiss her too, but he wasnt sure if it was the right time yet, and he wasnt sure if she wanted to kiss him yet either, she seemed like it. "Well im gonna have the spinach and cheese manicotti with chikan marsala" He ordered for the both of them and sat with his glass of wine. "So, i guess we need to talk huh"

"Do we?" she asked sipping her water

Jake wanted the air clear so they could move on with whatever it was that they were going to be, whether it be a couple, or just friends. "Yea, we do Annabelle- we need to clear some stuff up before i drive myself insane. Why dont you start by explaining to me the relationship you have with your brother and the pictures"

: Annabelle kept her eyes clear of his, she was annoyed that he wouldnt kiss her back at all, he made her look like she was just one of the other girls that fawned over him. "Declan and i?" She hated that question. "For a long time Decland and i were all one another had, we had moved around alot before settling Canada with dads business heading off thier, and he's the only guys thats actually been thier for me through everything, thats looked at me and i really feel like im beautiful to one person, and Declan has alway smade me feel loved, hes always been my best friend i could tell everything to..." She looked away for the akward part. "The pictures were actually from not so long ago...i wish that i could say we were drunk at the time but we werent." She looked up to see his expression. "We both just needed someone at the time...something more than just a sibling..."

Jake listened quietly, he understood but at the same time was disgusted, that was just- disgusting. No matter how they needed someone- brother and sister, and sober, unacceptable. Jake was a bit angry, it just clicked to him, he was going to be number three in her life always, he would be competeing against him, someone that he should not even be considering competition. it grossed him out and angered him, as the same time dissappointed him, he was sure what he was supposed to feel, so he hid it with anger. "so you guys decided it was ok to make out with each other in public?" anger was distncly lining his voice, though he tried not to show it. There food was being served so jake looked away from Lorain so she wouldnt get intimidated. "Enjoy guys" with that she left the two alone.

"no we decided to sleep together" annabelle snapped, she felt the way his eyes looked at her demeanling, he didnt see the annabelle that was perfect anymore, she had flaws and made a ton of mistakes she didnt consider her realtionship to be one of them, "Im sorry" she said seeing his expression. "Jacob you asked for the truth, im giving it to you,"

"I know- Im not complaining" He said voice tight

"No your just looking at me like im thr grossest thing you've ever seen." she picked at her food,

"Im not looking at you" He said staring at his wine glass. " And dont tell me what i think- you have no idea. im a big boy now, i think i can think for myself, and feel what i feel thank you very much"

Annabelle pulled at her hair getting a bit frustrated ."Well what are you thinking...you want me to be honest so you do me the courtesy of the same"

He said now stuffing his mouth with chicken, he didnt want to say anything more before she was finished  
: "What do i have to be honest for? Havent i been? Or wait, maybe im making out with my married sister?" He said swollowing hard, almost choking

Annabelle looked away she felt tears of anger well up in her eyes. "Im not a bad person Jacob, i dont regret anything in life, and what i did with my brother, was my business. i shouldnt have even had to explain it to you, i love him and i would never take back a thing"

"and thats the problem i dont know what your thinking and i wish you would just tell me."

"I didnt say you were a bad person, you are not a bad person, maybe you are a little misguided, a little too stubborn. I know you love him, but there are bounds- yes they maybe societal now, because before brothers and sisters used to get married and have kids, but to me, and my culture, to my values and morals, thats just-unheard of." Jake was looking straight at her, "At this moment i couldnt really convey to you what i am feeling, cause its just- confusing. I dont know what to think of the two of you.i dont know what you guys do when you are a lone. He has seen you naked, you guys have probably done more than kissing. you live with him, i dont know what to think. and i cant possibly believe that his girlfriend is ok with that relationship you two have."

Annabelle looked up at him trying not to look away and look weak as she always did. "She's not okay with it, she deals with it..." she twisted in her chair and stared at jacob straight on. "im sorry im just a sin in your culture, but im me, i love my brother but i want you," she looked down. "Jacob every guy ive ever been with besides my brother has hit me made me feel bad about myself and no ones ever shown me any other way. what happened was between my brother and i, and you would just have to trust me," She turned away and picked at her food, "and ive given you the opportunity to see me naked." she mumbled

Jake softened a little, "Annabelle" He made her look at him again, "Its still not ok for him to see you naked at a grown age- that inappropriate, i dont care how close you guys are- And yes, it is between the two of you, but he has invaded your mind, he has manipulated you in a way that isnt right. Im not saying your brother is a bad guy, on the contrary, but its just sick. I know he cares for you deeply, but it sickens me- to know- that you guys have been to bed together" Jake faced forward again and slugged his wine. He slouched over in his chair leaning his elbows on the table and running his hands over his face he sighed slightly

Annabelle tried not getting angry she could see where jacob was coming from, "Declan doesnt manipulate me...and the whole seeing me naked thing really isnt that big a deal, my dance directors see me naked during costume changes all the time...i dont see anything wrong with that, unless youd like me to not dance anymore?" she scooted closer to him and took his hand from his face and held it. "I know its not easy to think of, thats one of the reasons why i never wanted you to know Jacob, not because i was ashamed, i didnt want u to see me like that,,," her food was getting cold and she was still starving. "What are we Jake?"

Jake felt her hands soft against his calloused palm. "Your foods getting cold, and im gonna go splash some water on my face and cool down. Ill be right back" Jake got up and went to the mens restroom. He splashed water on his face. He stood there looking into the mirror holding onto the sides of the sink. Jake punched the mirror ans it shattered everywhere. He punched the walls a few times and plaster and title went everywhere. His knuckles were bleeding and the bathroom was a mess. He washed his hands and his face once more and walked out. He went to talk to the owner "James, uh, i did something a tad stupid in the bathroom, uh youll see what i mean, but i will pay you for all the repairs and upgrading needed bill me for it" James understood "No problem Jake, will do" Jake went and sat down again next to Annabelle

Annabelle looked at Jacobs cut up hands she still hadnt touched her food she waited for him. "Dont ignore my question." She said. she had moved to the other side of the table, she wanted him, she wanted him to look at her the way he did a week ago before he saw the pictures. "Oh yea, by the way hows Mr, Dorsey working out without a secretary? You know i didnt even get a reason as to why i was fired, it was like of you just got publicaly humiliated so lets throw a big fired letter at ya too to top it off." She was angry again, she wanted to forget the bad stuff with the two of them and he brought it up and now when ever he saw her with Declan it would always flare up, why not throw everything on the table at once. "What are we?" she asked again "and what the hell did you do to your hands."

"Forget my hands annabelle they will be fine in a few minutes. Tell me about the rest of your life, what happened to you, to your family, let me think while you talk"

Annabelle pulled her legs up and hugged her knees as she picked at her spaghetti. "My dad doesnt like me much...i honestly dont know what i did to make him hate me, my moms more about our image, my stuck up shopping habbits come from her...i think she liked me kind of..." She shrugged. "My brother is kinda all i have family wise..." Back in canada i had a boyfriend, my first kinda official boyfriend i guess you could say. "He wasnt very nice to me..."

"Put your legs down" he said sharply, then reretted it. He hadnt meant to say it like that, it slipped out "I mean- im guessing he is the one that hurt you? What did he do?"

Annabelle frowned, "He always told me what to do." She snapped. then did as he said. "He hit me Jacob..." She looked away again, "My mom thought he was perfect for me, wanted me to marry him even...it started off as just telling me what to do...telling me how to dress, how to behave, then it was just a shove or a push, then a slap, then a punch,,,,i didnt say anything for a while, and when i did no one believed me but Declan."

Jake heard her accusing tone as she esplained the process to him, "So you think, or should i say your brother thinks im like him? Do you? I tell you waht to do, what to wear, how to behave, i get angry, and matter of fact, i am literally a monster-"

Annabelle smiled at that, "Difference is i dont listen to you." she pulled her knees up again. "Declan does think that, im not sure if i do...i dont trust people easily...and iw ant to trust you."

"Now its mmy turn- I need you to understand, that i could kill you or fatally injure you with one slap, a punch or a hit. When i get angry, i slowly loose control, but i have been able hone my control for a long time, but for some reason, you make my control go haywire. I am hot blooded, literally- My life hasnt been very easy, and thats no excuse for anything i do or say. I am different from anyone you have ever met in your entire life- are you prepared to know the real me? Like i know parts of the real you? Because unlike you- i cant hide anything, once i let you into my world, you cant get out, youll be stuck, just like my last serious relationship. She is stuck with the memories of everything, the knowledge that she wants to forget but cant. I loved her immensely. there have only been six women who have ever gotten close to me, My mother, my two sisters, Bella, Sappie and Renesme- Two are dead, two have left me, one is so young she could be my daughter, and one abandoned the shit out of me because she got scared.

Annabelle sipped her water and pushed her hair out of my face, "Jacob, before anything else,, before you do let me in completly , i have to know what you want from me? if you want me the way i want you i know we can work through things because once im in it im in it for the long term ride, im pretty unique jacob, ill be your friend, ill be your girlfriend, i just refuse to be one of those sluts thats glued to you like flies."

"You were never a slut or a hoe or whatever it is you think i think you are. Not to me, i dont put so much effort into hoes and sluts. And i want nothing from you that you dont want to give. Ill take what ever you offer me and ill cherish that. I want you as a whole and i dont want to share you with anybody- im selfish like that"

Annabelle half smiled. "Not even my brother?" "may i remind you of your imprint you told me abou? id technically have to share you/"

"No not even your brother- not in the way i am thinking. And my imprint is like my daughter, i love her as if she was my daughter, i am her protector. She is my first priority always. Im sorry- she is my entire world, but i want you in this world, i want you to know her, she is so special. You would like her. And well, if you cant accept her, well i guess we can always be friends Annabelle, though i dont want to be just your friends"

Annabelle leaned over and rested her head on her knees. "i dont find that fair, Declan's my world, i can agree to tone down our displays of affection and of course the whole physical thing, and it goes both ways for that, if you cant accept him you cnat be in my world, its the same thing he told his girlfriend about me," She paused and smiled at him. "And i wanna be more than your friend Jacob, but i dont wanna be the nuseance u just seem to carry around, like at the gala,,,i dont wanna be the questioned ones, i dont know what a real relationship should be but i dont think it should be condoning my unemployment or disregard of public humiliatio."

"Im ok with him being your world- i really am, but- i can handle the physical aspect like i said. Between me and Ren, there is nothing physical, just emotional. And I too know what a relationship should be, i hae always treasured my relationships, and i have loved, truely appreciated the women who allowed me into their world and accepted mine. What happened in the past few days was something i have never had to deal with, im sorry for the emotional embarassment, but that wont happen around me- that was a first, and last"

Annabelle looked up from her spaghetti, she could argue with him a bit more but thier was no point she just wanted him, she wanted him to smile at her and she couldnt help with but want to kiss him, she wanted to have him fully, the good and bad parts, she wanted too see him at his best and be there for him at his worst. "So..." she played with her straw.

"you my fiance now?" she joked

"What" He almost choked in surprise

She laughed. "Why are you always so serious!"

"I cant help it- The only time im uptight is at home, sorry its habit"

"Kiss me." She said pulling her legs in closer. "if you mean what you say, and arnt ashamed of being with someone as simple and messed up as me kiss me."

"you might break your knees- didnt i tell you to put them down? nest time i will surely break them so cant put them on your chair" he said seriously across the table. He saw the expression on her face and laughed "How bout you come here and i can kiss you better-"

She shook her head. "Nu uh, you come here." she smiled. "come to me for once." she rearranged and sat criss cross in the seat

Jake stood up towering over the table. He walked over behind her chair. He leaned down and was milimeters away from her cheek and neck, he knew she could feel his heat though he wasnt even touching her. He kissed her neck softly and then turned her face slightly to reach her lips. It was a soft kiss, not intruding, more like accepting, tasting.

Annabelle closed her eyes the butterflies started just seeing him come to her, It was the kind of kiss that made her want him, the kind that felt perfect not needy not pushy but perfect, she pulled him in closer and opened her mouth pushing his lips with her tongue,

Jake used one hand to hold on to the chair and the other to hold on to her face. He pulled away a little, "We are in a restaurant" He whispered. "and you havent eaten anything"

Annabelle smiled and pulled him. "so what," she closed her eyes and kissed his lips again softly, she liked the feel of him near her his heat, he made her skin tingle with just a touch she didnt want the feeling to go

Again he stopped her, "If you arnt going to eat, i would like to take us somewhere else, if you dont have anywhere to go this after noon" He said now letting go of her face. "Please, im not really good with PDA"

Annabelle sighed and hugged her knees again. her stomach felt a knot dissapointed "No not till much later, where did you want to go." she picked at her spaghetti again eating quickly, she was quite hungry now that she thought about it

He watched her eat. He had eaten what ever he was going to eat. He went to the front to pay, and to tip extra well for the mess he made in the bathroom. "Tell james ill have a man come out tonight to get that done." Once he paid he went back to check on Annabelle "Ready?"

She stood up and fallowed. "On to the deathtrap we go"

"Its not a deathtrap babe- Plus im here arnt i, i would never let you die" he said lighly

He put the helmet back on her head and headed towards the park nearby. There was a path and a lake with a fountain and woods and it was just really pretty. He parked the bike and helped her back off. He then grabbed her tiny hands and led her to the dirt trail through the park. "I havent been here in about two years" he said smiling down at her, "i used to love coming here because this place made me feel the most at home" He inhaled the fresh plants the scents all around him. But he didnt smell his white lillies he just noticed. "Hey- your not wearing you White Lillies perfume?"

"why not?" Annabelle played with her hair rearranging it since the helmet matted it once again. "i wasnt sure if we'd be together after today, you said to wear it for you, didnt know if youd still want me"

"There is no reason, i just stopped coming out this way. And yea, the White Lily is for me- its my favorite- i love it on you" He stopped under a large red leafed tree. He pulled roughlt towards him. He pulled her hips to his. He held on to her hips and leaned down to kiss her. This time he was as soft, this time he was exploring. on had went to the small of her back and his thumb rubbed the top of her butt lightly. He inhaled her scent as he kissed her.

Annabelle Hadnt the opportunity to say a thing. she felt the butterflies again, his skin was hot she wrapped her fingers around one of his belt loops arched her back as he touched her, she bit his tongue lightyly

His hand ran up her back to her neck, then down her side and back to the small of her back. "I want you" his husky voice moaned. He kissed her cheeck her forhead, her neck her shoulder, her collar bone. his nose traced her neck up to her ear and he light lightly bit it.

Annabelle sighed she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged it lightly, His voice made her skin tingle she pit his lip rougher and pulled his tongue into her mouth and started sucking on it,

"Annabelle- Will you share yourself with me today?"Jake whispered barely audible

Annabelle's breathe was heavy she nodded biting her bottom lip half smiling

"Are you sure- i dont want to force you"

Annabelle grabbed the back of his head. "Does it seem like your forcing me?" she leaned in again pushing her tongue in his mouth running her other hand down his stomach to the middle belt loop

Jake lifted her off the ground "You play dirty" He said walking back to his bike. He drove them back to his place. empty except for the horse care taker and the maid who was about done.

Annabelle hopped upstairs quickly nodded back to him to fallow. "you dont like playing dirty?" she smiled

"Maria, you can go now, lock the door" he reminded her and followed her up the staris like a puppy with his tail wagging behind him

Annabelle slipped out of her heels and climbed into bed on her knees waiting for him she lifted her shirt slightly inviting him to take it off of her

Jake had his shoes and shirt off by the time he reached her. He pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. "You my dear- must hold on for the ride" he nipped her nose. Excitement grew- literally. He kissed her lips, her neck her chest her stomach. He lifed her shirt up and over her head. He kissed her all over stomach and lifted her up to push her back fully onto the bed. He then pulled down her shorts and kissed her hips, her waist, the insides of her thighs and licked her from her thighs to the middle of her chest.

Annabelle sighed, he was intimidating, he was close and perfect, her nerves were a bit at end but when she felt his lips on her skin worry went away. she was getting hot and his tongue made her wiggle.

"Am i moving to fast? want me to slow down?" "Wait, Annabelle, i never asked- have you ever, um- ya kno?"

Annabelle sat up on her elbows. "Have i what?" she asked her breathe still heavy

"Had sex before?"

Annabelle looked away if she asked if her brother counteded that would ruin the moment. She shrugged a bit embarassed "kinda..."

"what does that mean?"

Jake sat up- and looked at her with his head to the side-

"oral doesnt count..." she looked down moving a strand of hair behind her ear

"I guess-can i ask who?"

"no"

"Why?"

"Was it that guy who hit you?"

"jacob are you really going to ruin this?"

"Uh- sorry, after? But i wanted to know because i would have to do things a bit differently if its your first penetration" He kissed her belly again. "ill be right back"

Annabelle watched himm walk away. she was sorry she had snapped but she couldnt tell him, she unsnapped her bra as she waited

Jake went to the bathroom to get a condom. He closed all the windows, he took out some nice apple spice candle lit them and turned off all the lights. "Because its our first time together- want you to feel comfortable- you have to talk to me, if i hurt you tell me, if it feels good, tell me, ill go slow" he noticed her bra was unhooked, his eyelids became heavy with lust, he inhaled again. He unbuckled his pants and threw them on the floor. He kissed her toes, her ankle, every inch of her till he got to her bra. He lifted it off her chest and placed it on the bed next to them. He kissed each breast adn then kissed her lips again. The stereo timer kicked in and played Trey songs lightly in the back ground Jake was getting worried that she wasnt enjoying this, maybe it was too hot for her, too fast, did he scare her? she just sat there, and it made him nervous, was he doing something wrong.

Annabelle thought it sweet what Jacob was doing she wasnt fond of the music but she likes his efforts, She leaned back and kissed him again, a swift kiss, her eyes were dark her skin flushed giving her cheeks a pink colod. "Im ready."

"mmmm" Jakes back muscles defined themselves as he pushed himself back down towards her legs, he pulled down her panties and took them off and put them with her bra. She was beautiful. He just stared at her naked body for a moment. She was slender, at some places a bit skeletal, but her curves were there. Her legs and hips were of the dancer she was. He admired her, and saw her eyes shut tight. He placed his lips light above the slight fuzz and kissed her between her legs. He inhaled her scent, the wolf in him went nuts, but he had to control him. he kissed her once more going lower, and parting the lips with his tongue. He tasted her juices slightly trickling out, beads of her insides. He kissed the right spot and he heard her whimper. That submissie sound made his wolf take control. He took his boxers of, put the condom on, though he almost, just almost forgot. He placed his hard cock against her clit and rubbed it on top, feeling her softness and wetness. The condom made it hard for sensation. "Tell me if if hurst a lot" He press the head against her opening, adn pushed himself inside her slowly.

Annabelle arched her back fiercly, she moaned loud and bit her bottom lip, the pleasure outweighed the pain she closed her eyes tight, shocks of pleasure trickled through her body

Jake tried to be as gentle as possible, he knew it would get better after the initial pain. He was a bit larger then even the larger sizes humans due to the fact wolves have bigger parts to accomodate their women. Jake felt her incredibly tight around him. Warm, wet pleasure. His heart pounded in anticipation, to release himself. He held himself above her to watch her reactions- he slowly thrusted back and forth. His back and arm muscles working double time because he was trying to control himself. "You alright babe?"

Annabelle moaned loud whining a bit, it hurt but felt wonderful. she felt him move inside of her, she closed her eyes enjoying the ride working up to that level was amazing, she could feel him holding back and was gratefull. "oh my god its incredible!  
She looked up her eyes intent on his. "dont stop"

Jake flicked his tongue against her nipples and sucked on her breast. He ran his hans up and down her body to feel her skin against his. He moved a little faster inside her. She was incredibly lubricated and the sensation was incredible, especially because he wanted to ravage her body. He sucked on her breast and left a hicky as his mark. He pulled her closer to him, he was not using her hips as leverage, thrusting back and forth. Jake groaned in utter bliss, he felt every last inch of her. After about 40minutes, he could feel himself peek, but he wasnt sure if she was about to orgasm yet, so he held back on his part trying to please her body so she would relax. If she didnt relax, she would not orgasm.

annabelle had been past all pain, and was now holding on for the ride. she pulled him in for kissing and moaned in his mouth sucking on his tongue, she moved her hips a bit helping him hit all the right places. "jacob" she breathed in his ear moaning his name louder as he moved quicker inside her

He could feel her body arch, he heard it in her voice, she was ready, he wanted to give her a sensory overload. He began moved deeper and faster inside her, alternating with shallow and slow, his hands played with her clit and his mouth entertained her breasts. He felt her body push him out as her juices gushed out of her, he slid back inside knowing she was sensitive and tighter now. it was his turn, he pushed into her deepest regions. He saw the sweat beads between her breasts, he then went rigid, he toppled onto her, still holding himself up off of her. He inhaled shallower as he came. his goan was soley of complete pleasure.

He pulled out of her and took off the condom which he then threw away in the trash. He turned on the cieling fan and turned off the music, adn turned on the TV instead, blowing out the candle. he slid up next to her and pulled her to him, kissing her softly, "How you feeling?"

Annabelle breathed heavily her chest moved up and down quickly, he was amazing, she had never felt so wonder. "umm, Amazing." she smiled sitting up a bit she inched closer to him nuzzling into his neck. "how about you." moved down and kissed his stomach almost straddling him, looking up at him,

"Im feeling pretty riled up, in a good way." He kissed her forhead and leaned back against the multitudes of pillows against his headboard. Jersey Shore was playing on TV.

Annabelle smiled and turned to the tv, she leaned up and kissed him once more turning towards the ever so distracting tv.  
Annabelle hopped a bit reassureing his attention was still on her

Jake held her close to him, he felt her soft lips still on his dick as she straddled him. Her butt was nice and cushiony against his lower stomach, her back was pressed against his chest. He stroked her thighs. "So, now you must tell me, who it was you either gave or recieved oral from?"

Annabelle was getting tired could shehave just faked a quick nap. "its not important...i dont ask you about the girls youve been with..."

"Well you could- oh babe come on, im not gonna get jealous or anything, im gonna ask til you tell:

Annabelle looked back at him. "I could, but i respect you enough not to..." she wriggled a bit uncomfortably in his lap. "my brother okay..."

"Your brother what? you told him- but you wont tell me?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "No, thats not it jacob, it doesnt matter." she got up and pulled her shirt over her it was long enough to almost cover her completly

Jake sighed, "Fine. Um do wan anything to drink of something?"

She shook her head "water would be nice." she didnt want him to go anywhere, she techniically did tell him thr truth he just misinterpreted it. She turned over and kissed him hopping once more in the process she kissed his neck

"Sure" jake put on a pair of basketball shorts and went downstairs. He grabbed a big glass for himself and chugged it. He then filled anouther cup for her and took it upstairs. His skin was beaded with sweat, "I think im gonna take a shower." He said walking into his room and handing her the water. "Gimmie as sec kay?" He kissed her on the forehead and went into the bathroom

Annabelle drank the glass of water and i fallowed. "I need one too" she smiled, she mirror was already fogging up from the glass

Jake turned on the cold water, "You sure you can handle cold water? or do you just want to wait?"

"i can handle it." she stepped in shivvering a bit she gestured to him getting her hair wet

Jake stepped in the water cooling his entire body, it felt so rubbed at his body to get all the sweat and smell off. He then rinsed his hair ran his hands over his face. He got some soap and ran it over his skin and rinsed. "All done, the shower is all yours"

"wasnt quite the experience i was hoping for" Annabelle said as she washed over her body rinsing her hair of any sweaty smells.

"hhmmm. what you mean?" Jake asked over the shower as he dried himself off

Annabelle was finishing up, she stepped out and turned off the shower head. "do you even realize how much of atease you are?"

"A tease? Im not teasing you" He handed her a fresh towel

Annabelle took the towel from him and moved in close it was one way to get warm from the shower. "you dont think so?" she rubbed her wet skin against his feeling warmer by the second

Her breasts were hard against his chest, "I think is you who is the tease" His hands by his side, he could take her again, but the ride would be too rough for her, she made him feel feril.

"me? i dunno what your talking about." she smiled, "survival 101 rub up against a warewolf naked."

"thats not a very good idea lil miss red riding hood"

Annabelle laughed "I can take care of myself for the most part." she leaned up to kiss him again before she heard her phone go off, she wrapped the towel around her and ran to grab it from her shorts pocket

Jake wathced her run to her phone, and sighed. He went back into his room and put another pair of basketball shorts and a regular white T

Annabelle returned with the phone at her ear. "Yea i'll be there at seven for sure." She smiled over to Jacob reassuringly. "Mhm, bye, love you too." she checked the time and went to jacob "How would you like to go to dinner and shopping a little later? Declans girfriend just got home, kinda a welcome back sorta thing."

" I dont think Declan would want me there, especially after we had sex"

"He would proabaly be able to tell babe"

Annabelle walked over and took a seat in Jacobs lap, "Jacob, please come"

"Annabelle, i dunno, i dont feel that comfortable around your brother, i dont think he likes me that much anyway. He wants you all to himself"

"But his girlfriend will be there, please, after this you wouldnt want to spend the rest of the day with me?"

jakes sighed, there was no way he was going to win the battle, so he gave in. "Fine, alright- uh so where? when?"

Annabelle sat up and smilled "YAY! okay its at (inset good resturant name) seven o clock declan made reservations for us, but i need to go home to change "

"So Declan knew i was going to come? and do you want me to take you home?"

"I asked him to make a reservation for four, he;s trying Jake," she got up and pulled her clothes on. "And i ride home would be great

"Jake went downstairs and waited for her. He was gonna take the bike again.

Annabelle fallowed Jacob to the dreadful bike.

Trying to be safe Jake Helped her back onto the bike and rode home, the trip was pretty fast and he didnt want to let her go and he didnt really want to go the restaurant either. He dropped her off and helped her off the bike "So at seven Giorgios then? Ill see you babe" He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and drove off to get dressed. He had an hour before 7- he needed to be punctual like he always was.

Annabelle hadnt really understood why Jacob even left, he could have dresed thier, she changed a black poofy shirt and tee she had bought a store in a mall she picked her hair half up and applied no make up, Declan and Saphire arrived, "Oh my goodness Annabelle i've missed you, your the best shopping partner compared to anyone else ive met" she pulled Annabelle into a hug, "Ive heard youve been hired and fired in the few weeks i was gone," Annabelle looked to Declan. "Word seems to travel fast." She smiled. "No shame in it," Saphire smiled. "Good news is my father wants u in Diamond Co, ASAP, you have an orientation after your class tomorrow!" Annabelle leaped up with Saphire, they were like two school girls jumping for a boy band. "Thats wonderful!" Declan hugged Annabelle, just another reason to celebrate tonight, Saphire looked over Annabelle "you look quite nice, come come come." she took Annabelle into her room and showed her the clothes she had bought while away, "I bought you a few things as well, i knew youd love some of these dresses, the way you mix things," Declan stood at the doorway. "Youd be suprised she dressed as an average person for a while," Saphire looked at her in a playful wide eyed grin. "Annabelle normal?" Psh. Saphire and Declan got ready and were on thier way to the resturant.

Jake wore his usual business attire. Thats what he wore in public. He put on a torquis button up shirt. a black and terquoise tie, black suit pants and a black suit jacket. He got in the most expensive car he owned, he silver grey Bugatti. He had to make a good impression on Declan, to show that he could take care of Annabelle when the time comes. He reached Giorgios five minutes late on purpose. The guys at the door rushed to grab the car door, "Hello Mr. Black how are you today?" "Good Good Franko, Is there valet tonight?" "For you sir, yes" "Thank you franko" Jake stuffed a 100$ bill in his pocket and walked to the door, which too was held for him. He was pretty famous at giorgios because he and Kai used to come here all the time. The hostess at the desk smiled warmly at him "Hello sir, table for two tonight?" "No, Mauricio, i actually have a friend here who had a reservation for four at 7 tonight" "Oh yes, Declan Coin?" "Yes correct" "Follow me sir" Mauricio shuffled along to the table. Jake looked arounf but could not smell them. The smell of the food over powered their Then he saw them. Declan and his Girlfriend were facing away from him and Annabell looked gorgeous as usual.

Annabelle smiled at the sight of him, he looked as handsome as always an envy to men a drool pool for females. Annabelle stood. "Hi there." She smiled walking over to him for a quick peck on the cheek Declan stood as well as Saphire a lovely smile spread across her face as she was ready to greet annabelles beau, she realized it was him, her mouth dropped her eyes wide in disbelief. "Jacob?"

Jake kissed her back and his hand rested on her hip as he did so. Then he heard his name. He looked up and stared straight into the eyes of Saphire. Jakes heart jumped into his throat. it beat so fast he thought is was gonna jump out of his chest. He was frozen, his eyes glued on her, his arms, legs tense with anger, hurt, sadness, fear, and more anger. All these memories flooded back into his head. Jake didnt understand what she was doing here. He thought she was in Canada, why was she here, with him, here, how?now? why? He didnt know what to do-

Saphire tensed, emotions flushed through her, her heart thumped fast what the hell was she supposed to do go up and hug him ask how he was? walk away, let declan fallow, pretend like they never knew one another, Annabelle's voice interrupted her throughts. "Jacob this is Saphire my brothers girlfriend."

Jacob was motionless, he heard her but didnt. His hands dropped away from her hips. He nodded, "Hello" The hello recognized Saphire, and it was obvious. The hello had so much hurt and anger attached to it that it could hace cut through the walls. His back was sweating, his hands, his forehead. He was breaking out. so many thoughts ran through his head. Declan and Annbelle didnt know they had a history. how would Annabelle react? would she hate him? would her and annabelles relationship be ok? who declan be mad? would declan let annabelle still se him? would their relationship be ok? what was she doing here? how was she? what happned to her? She is still so beautiful. oh moon i missed her so much. "I- I have to go" He said finally taking his eyes off Saphire. He looked at Annabelle. "I cant stay here Annabelle- i cant have dinner with the three of you, im sorry"

Annabelle could see the strange looks between the two so could declan, what the hell was going on. "What why not?" She grabbed his hand. "Stay...is something wrong?"

His expression was now officially filled with anger. "Its not my place to say." He looked at saphire as if telling her that if you wanted to tell them you can but if you dont he would-

Saphire looked away. "Yes, Jacob why dont you stay?" She knew the right buttons to push, Declan didnt want to start anything but he saw something between the two. "I think the two of you should inform us to whats going one?"

Jakes jaw clenched, his wolf was mad at the tone of voice. He knew both Annabelle and Saphire saw Jake was at the very edge of his limit. If something else picked at him, he would spill over the edge. "Saphire- you, you should inform these nice people-" Jake slowly spoke through clenched teeth, Declan couldnt comprehend the danger he was in. In the back of his mind Jake knew he would lose Annabelle if he hurt Declan, but in the forefront of his mind- was big bad wolf anger.

Annabelle looked at the two upset with Jacob he was angry it was clear but Saphire hadnt done anything, would it always be this way him angry for the randomest of things. "Jacob come outside with me please? we can talk just the two of us" Declan turned to Saphire and took her arrm gently. "Saph whats going on?"

Jake just turned and walked out. Mauricio was about to ask what happened, but he thought better because of his expression. The door was held for him. Jake walked across the street and stood. Annabelle was behind him. Jake was breathing again. He stood there trying to get his thoughts in order. What was he gonna tell her. what was saph telling Declan. we waited to hear what she said to him before he told annabelle anything.

Saphire stayed with Declan and took her place back at the table. "Sit down Declan, we already look as if we're causing a scene," Declan sat "Yes and would you mind telling me exactly what the hell all that was about?" Saphire took a sip from her wine glass, "Jacob and i sort of have a past is all...im sure he'll have a wonderful time explaining it to you and Annabelle." Annabelle had a difficult time keeping up with Jacob in her heels. "Jacob." he wouldnt turn to her. she grabbed his forarm. "Jacob, please talk to me, whats wrong? What was all that about?"

Jake almost shoved her hand off of him before he hit her. but instead, he stayed calm. Stuff like that really didnt work. "Give me a minute" Jake noticed that Saph didnt say anything Decland at all, and that made him angry, why would she not say anything. what ever. Jake stayed quiet, gathering himself and his thoughts. then he finally was ok to talk. He turned to looked at annabelle. He took her face hin his hands, and kissed her on her forehead. Touching her really calmed him down. He exhaled and spoke softly. "Remember i told you about the women in my life? Remember i mentioned Saphie? Well thats her, Sapphire- is the last woman i was with- i loved her incredibly and after two years together she left me to go to canada for her dads modeling company." Jake inhaled-and sighed he calmed

Annabelle looked away a minute. "You...dated" she took a few steps back "you loved her." she wrapped her arms around herself a bit angry. "Did she know about you?"

"She knows everything about me and my family, about my kind and my world- i was talking about her before at my house-"

Annabelle wasnt sure what to say to that, what was there to say? Saphie? Saphire hated when Declan used to call her that Jacob was the reason why. There wasnt anything to say she was a fool she felt hurt once again. thats all she had felt since she met jacob, "well what do i do Jacob?"

"What ever you want Annabelle, i know how you must feel, and i cant force you to do anything- but it doesnt change the way i feel about you. yes, i once loved her- and i will always because she has been a part of my life, but i am in love with you- so, its your choice Annabelle- what ever you wish is my command" Jake leaned against the wall- he was tired, his muscles felt so used.

Annabelle straightened up. "Well Jacob my wish is for you to come back inside with me, and to be civil." she crossed her arms and smiled. "There are things i dont get over, im the type of girl that harbors things but Saphire is my friend i know shes difficult and i refuse to have another wedge between you and my brother Jake"

Jake sighed, "I apologize if i am not very talkitive at the table" He grabbed her hand, he kissed her hand and slowly walked back inside. He nodded at Mauricio. Jake and Annabelle were at the table. Saph and Declan were quiet as Jake and Annabelle sat down.

Annabelle felt akward but its what she wanted. Declan felt just as akward Saphire's attitude was really starting to bothe rhim. "So uhh, Jacob did you know Annabelle got the job at Diamond Co?" Saphire interupted. "Quick rebound from that jerk of a boss that the two of you had right?"

"No i didnt know, but i knew she would go just fine" Jake said tightly. Jake ordered vodka on the rocks and told Diana to keep em coming like usual til her said to stop. Jake cleared his throat

Saphire sipped through her wine glasses quickly. She looked over the table her brown hair fell into her green eyes as she kept them glued to Jacobs. Annabelle frowned at Saphire "Yes, i have an orientation tomorrow," She smiled. "I get to wear fun clothes and sleep in, you can get me my coffee now." She nudged Jacob playfully, Declan saw the tension you could cut through it with a knife.

Jake didnt laugh. Annabelle had left her hand on the table so Jake decided to put his hand on top of hers. He squeezed her hand tightly for support. At this point he didnt like Declan for what he did with anabelle before and he was pissed off at Saph, period. he wasnt sure what he was suppsed to do and how he was supposed to behave for the rest of the night. A waitress came to take their order. "What can i get you guys?"

Declan ordered for he and Saphire, she was to busy starring down Jacob, Declan nudged her leg with his own and whispered. "Stop being childish." He looked to Annabelle apologetically who just shrugged, she wasnt to pleased with her date's performance either but appreciated him trying for her. She had the angel hair spaghetti, her usual at every restaurant. "I have another recital coming up for school soon, its more of a play musical kinda thing." She turned to Saphire. "Will you come." Saphire tore her eyes from Jacob. "Umm,,,yes of course," She looked to Jacob. "Will you?" she had calmed down thier was no need to ruin everyones night, she was still the sarcastic witty difficult girl she was but why ruin it for Annabelle, she cared to much for Declan to do so, but how could she be here sitting across her first love...

Jake ordered salad, he had no appetite what so ever, he was ordering just to be polite. "Maybe- i might have work" Jake wondered what Saphire thought of what he had accomplished, the name and reputation he had created for himself, she hadnt commented on that except the fact that he was a bad boss. Jake didnt want another scene in public again. People around the room were already talking, he heard them. He actually was flattered at the supported that some of the people had for him. Jake tried to keep his image of the person he really was, not a scandalous guys, and it paid off. He was concentrating on everyones elses conversations except his.

Annabelle turned to him. "but you'd have to come."

"why"

"Because, its for me." she frowned what the hell did he mean why? Declan turned to him. "Word to the wise, dont ever miss an Annabelle Dance performance she takes it to heart"

"A word to the wise huh?" Jake picked at this salad " i have never been wise"

Saphire looked over. "You should be little miss Annabelle can retaliate quite well, i know firsthand," she gestured to Declan. "the two are quite close." Declan looked at her anger flushed through his face as well as Annabelle's. she couldnt be polite anymore. "What the hell is your problem Saphire" She snapped. "Saph you know better than to bring things like that up."

That hit a nerve in jake, the vein in his forehead popped out but he stayed quiet. Annabelle and him had the talk already, and he had accepted it. It was a sore spot, but there was nothing he could do about it to change it, just like Annabelle couldnt change what jake was and what his world was like-

Saphire made a face the wine she had was starting to kick in. Saphire saw his face stricken, there was the weak spot, "have you heard their whole story?" She asked. Declan took her hand in his, "Saphire, please, your tipsy and embarrassing yourself." Annabelle looked to Jacob she didnt want this brought up again not after what the afternoon had held for them. Saphire felt tears welling up in her eyes she saw vespertine she remembered the day clearly, her life altered completely, she wasnt the same after what she saw, vespertine and paris..."you knew i was here in New York." She accused. "are you targetting annabelle just because of me?"

Jakes hand vibrated and shook as he picked up his 8th glass of vodka on the rocks, "Not everything is about you saphire, you selfish little girl." He took it as a shot and looked at Declan, "Dont be surprised if she leaves all of a sudden because she realizes she wants a new scene-"

"A new scene! your one to talk your the reason i had to change so drastically you did it to annabelle as well, she's was just wise enough to stand her ground."

Annabelle woke up in a small sweat she was pressed up against jacob and a blanket. he was still fast asleep. she looked over to the clock easing out of hims arms a bit, she heard people downstairs and knew she had slept in a bit. She admired Jacob a minute, every feature so relaxed and perfect. kiss his lips softly and got out of bed, the shirt she wore hung to her knees, she checked her phone only six text from declan two from saphire. she had the day cleared and she wanted her phone off, she just wanted to be with Jacob. She got back in bed and swung one of her legs around him and started kissing his chest

Jake felt cool lips against his chest. They felt nice. he didnt want to open his eyes from the comfortable slumber. He groaned a little and rested his arm on her thigh. "Good Morning" he mumbled into the pillow. He had bed breath and he didnt want her to smell it. His caramel skin was glistening a little from a sweat, it wasnt his. He stroked a her thigh "Did you sleep well" He had morning voice, deep, throaty- it vibrated through his chest.

Annabelle nodded, "Yes wish i could have slept more." she kissed his chest again and smiled up to him. She ran her fingers up his chest and kiss him again. "what would you like to do today?

"mmmm sleeep" he groaned again remembering last night and tomorrow was work. "What do you want to do. I just want to stay in. I usually go home for sundays, but your here this weekend so, you tell me what you want to do" Jake pulled her a little closer s her pelvis was on his hip

Annabelle didnt frown. "Staying in is fine with me...but if you want to go home i can just go with Saphire today." She shrugged. "Its what you want baby"

"Noooo my first weekend with you, would never skip it for the world. and honestly why do you always not listen to me- i asked what you wanted to do- so answer the darm question and stop being so shy about stuff" He said softly nuzzling into her hair. "You smell so good":

Annabelle half smiled. "Im not shy i just want you happy. even if its not with me, if you want a day with your family." She moved and licked his neck playfully. "I want to be with you today."

"mmm, you make me happy" He nipped at her ear "But you never said how you want to spend the day. If you make me choose, you will be bored out of your mind. I dont do fun things" he chuckled. He rolled on top of her putting his weight on his elbows so he wouldnt crush her. His elbows rested next to her face, his fingers tangled themselves into her hair as he kissed her cheek and kissed down to her collar bone. "So miss Coin, what is it that shall entertain you? and we should go eat breakfast soon, before it gets cold"

Annabelle wrapped her legs around him before he could get up. "I wanna stay in bed with you for a while, then i want McDonolds breakfast, she leaned up and licked his lips, and then i want you to see me dance, she licked him again, then you get to choose, cuz my next choice is shopping and i know thats your least favorite thing to do.'

"Everything up to shopping sounds god to me" he smirked. He licks were playful like a omega, he liked them. He pushed himself down a little and rested his ear on her heart so he could hear it beat. Her hands stroked his hair. "Why are you with me Annabelle?" It struck him that she could have anyone she wanted. She was young, beautiful, gorgeous body, rich, etc etc so why did she choose a much older, boring business man monster from a small town.

Annabelle looked up at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" she brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face. "I could ask you the same thing and it would make more sense, why is a rich handsome successfull man with a bratty girl like me?"

"i asked you first" Jake had no answer-why he was with her. she just made him happy, content to be alive, and he hadnt felt that in a long time.

She smiled. "because even though your sometimes a bit demanding from me, i think you care about me...and its really rare for someone to lo- care for someone and have them care back."

He heard her catctch herself. If she loved him why wouldnt she say so? Maybe because he hadt shared that fact, yet he thought he had, many times. Maybe she needed a little reminding. "Is that all?" Jake looked up at her, resting his chin on her sternam. Jake was surprised she hadnt had more to say like he had, he had so much to say- so much. Jake realized he was wayyy too sappy for his own good. He needed to keep his man emotions in check, girls didnt like saps. "You know- i love you too" He hoped she realized that he knew how she felt, or hoped she felt.

Annabelle felt like her ears perked up. "Love?" She looked up love was a strong word she was afraid to say, she had only once said it and it backfired on her. Jacob though, she was afraid to let people know the way she felt. people could use it against her, she had a lot to say to jacob but she didnt want to be a fool what if she was just a two week girlfriend and then she was left behind. "You love me?"

Jake pushed himself up higher above on his elbows so the he was looking down at her face- "yes- i dont say things just to say it" Jakes face was serious, this was hard for him kinda. The last time he said he loved someone, she died. He hadnt even said the L word to saphire. "Does it bother you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not...if you mean it," She smiled. "I love you too..." She bit her lip and smiled up at him. "What i meant to say was, i think that love is a one time kind of thing theres no before or after mistakes you love one person in your lifetime. anyone else was just something else infatuation or a like, not love. and i think i've met that one...when i look at you."

Jake kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you" He brushed her hair off her face and kissed her lips. "Im glad that i can make you feel that way babe" Jake rolled back onto his side and rested his arm on her lower abdomen. "Can we nap a little more" "And then we can go for breakfast- u can eat mickys, while i eat at home, im not much of a fast food kind of guy"

"i'll let you sleep if you agree to come with me to McDonolds"

"Uh, then lets wake up hmmm..." Jake said sitting up in bed

Annabelle pushed him down playfully. And rolled on top of him, "nope your coming with me, go back to bed,"

Jake let her pull him back down. He snuggled up next to her rest his head on her arm and the crook of her shoulder. "Sing me something"

Annabelle laughed. "i got into julliard for dancing, not singing."

"hum then"

"What would you like to hear? Lady Gaga? oooor Adam Lambert?" she smiled

"No hum something sweet"

Annabelle smiled and did as he asked. She ran her fingers through his hair and scratched behind his ears. as she watched him fall back asleep she kissed hiiiis lips one more, she took a little distance this time before falling asleep she didnt want to sweat in bed again'

Page 23 of 23


	8. Chapter 8

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Ch 8

Jake woke again to the shut of the door downstairs. Everyone was gone except the horse caretaker who was always here. Jake silently got out of bed, kissed her on the side of the face and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. The cold water felt great against his hot skin. Breakfast or lunch was on his mind.

Annabelle rolled over the sheets crumpling around her body. she noticed Jacob wasnt there. she almost panicked a minuted. she hated the feeling of being abandoned it scared her. she jumped out of bed and noticed she heard the shower on in the bathroom. she let out a long breathe and took a seat back on thed bed. she realized she needed clothes from home... or maybe she could make a jacob shirt a presentable one.

Jake finished his cool shower and walked out dripping with a towel around his waist. "Your up" He smiled- "Get freshened up and ready, lets go out, i dont want to be cooped up inside all day-" He went to comb his hair and put some cologne on. He choose a white polo with light blue stripes and and light khaki pants and AE sandals. He went down stairs to heat of some of the food that the cok had left. "Babe- "

Annabelle grabbed a long flannel shirt Jacob had laying around and pulled it over it was long enough to be made a dress, she threw on the white belt she was wearing the day before and rolled up her sleeves a bit and fallowed him downstairs. "yes?"

"What you want to eat? we are gonna be walking around a lot so fill up?" He said putting some biscuts, crossaints, bacon and sausage back into the microwave oven. He pulled out OJ and apple cider. "I think we should just wander through chinas town, walk through greenwich and then head into soho fo some shopping"

Annabelle took a seat she could feel her stomach growl. "You Jacob Black want to shop?"

"No- but i know you do- plus you need some clothes to keep at my place." He place all the food on the kitchen island and pulled up a stool himself. He ate as he usually did, not hiding his hunger or the amount he ate-

Annabelle didnt mind his eating habbits she found them quite cute. He considered what she wanted and she loved him for that. After a glass of apple juice and two crossaints she was done. She waited for him. "Do i look horrible without my make up today?" before they left she figured she'd ask again. "may i drive?"

"You look much more beautiful without your makeup my dear" He said cleaning up the dishes real quick. "And no, not my car" He said grabbing the keys and giveing her a sideways hug holding her hips, "Come on" He took the convertible today to have he wind dry his hair. He parked at a parking garage and walked out into china town with her hand in his. They walked around looking at things taking pictures, talking to people buying trinkets, it was fun. Then they headed into greenwich. They held hands and just talked as they walked through. They walked to soho ans stopped for some ice cream at ben and jerrys

Annabelle loved the time she spent with him, she would be with him at days end if she could. She ate up her ice cream quickly brain freezes slowing her now and again, she wanted to get to the good stuff that hardcore shopping, she hadnt had a good shopping partner since saphire left. She modeled a few dresses for Jacob, she bought "pajamas" and a few regular old tee shirts, she almost never wore jeans but bought two pairs. "Now lets shop for you...your much to boring with your clothes."

"I like what i wear" Jake had caught a few cameras flash and a few people following things. But that was normal, as long as they didnt do anything crazy, things were gonna be okay.

Annabelle frowned. "But dull colors like that dont suit you." she held a shirt up to him and made a face. "Or shoes." She was entranced by a gorgeous pair of stilettos. As she reached for them she felt someone else's hand as well. She looked up to see Saphire. "Hey." she smiled Declan close behind her. "These are mine." Saphire pulled them away playfully. Annabelle frowned but smiled at the sight of her brother he pulled her into a tight hug and looked over to Jacob. He kissed the top of her head. Saphire looked over to Jacob and made a quiet wave. She looked back to Declan and Annabelle and realized they'd be occupied a while a few hours away from each other was like an eternity for the two. She walked up to Jacob. "Hi...She fumbled with the shoe in her hand. i wanted to apologize for last night i was being immature...and stupid, its just i never expected to see you again..." She took a breath and finally made eye contact with him. She half smiled the way she always used to when she would look at him, she was told it was his favorite smile from her.

Jake looked at the shoe instead of at her, "Its what ever saphire" In an instant he was uncomfortable. He ran his thumb over the pack tattoo on his arm. He moved towards the mens department, trying to get away from the drama yet to come- "Uh, Annabelle, im gonna go look at some stuff"

Annabelle nodded and looked over the two, she wanted Saphire to talk to Jacob and wanted them to work whatever it was out, she hated the akwardness, Saphire fallowed him a bit annoyed. she stayed in a hushed town eyes were watching all the time she was a high end model and knew cameras were always around. "Jacob Black dont walk away from me." she took his arm in her hand. "it's not whatever dont pretend that it is. Talk to me."

Jake almost ripped his arm out of hers but controlled himself, "Please get your hands off me- you know better then that, or have you forgotten?"

Saphire rolled her eyes. "Your being difficult. i could be less afraid of you, i know you wont hurt me." She said really unsure but she was confident in her assumption

"Saphire, i have nothing to say to you. i dont want to be digging up old scars. Im not the same jacob you knew, i am very different, and i dont appreciate you finding your way back into my life and pretending things can be okay between us, thats not how life is and i wud think you wud kno, you havnt grown up yet-" his brow was furrowed in anger. what was he supposed to do, he was very out of his element

Saphire sighed and frowned. "I didnt find a way into your life. and why cant things be okay between us jake? you dont know me now and your right i dont know you anymore but dont assume things about me...we need to have things okay for annabelle's sake

"Things can be just fine. just dont go out of your way to talk to me" He walked away towards the sales guy

Saphire fallowed persistent. "Your being difficult...i dont know about you but i would like to know you again."

"Sir, can you help me find some nice dress shoes please. I have size 13w feet" He said to the guy and ignored saph. he looked down at her, "No- saph, drop it before i get really angry- ok-"

Saphire crossed her arms. "What did i do that was so wrong Jacob?"

Jake growled and the sales guy went the other way. Jakes eyes were bright and glistening. His fists were balled up and his toes curled. "What did you do?" he asked sounding incredulous, "Are you really asking me this?" Jake didnt understand why declan or Annabelle was getting in the middle of this, he wanted annabelles tiny cool hand inside his.

Saphire felt herself shake she wanted to cry and it was difficult to stare at him and know he hated her. "Apparently i am asking." She looked away. "Jacob i couldnt be your perfect girl the life in La Push just wasnt for me and you knew that, you kept trying to make me fit in when im supposed to stand out."

"BULL SHIT" Jake almost yelled, but instead it was an angered whisper. "I accepted you in a heartbeat, everything of you! i supported your dance, your ludacris style, you stupid childish tantrums! All of it! My pack told me you were too young, told me you werent the right one! i didnt believe them because i was taken by you! Then you accepted everything about my life and still seemed to care about me, and that was the last thing i expected from you- you were perfect to me! and then one day u decide you had enough and you pack up and leave with no explanations, just a note! what the fuck Saphire- i was destroyed! i thought things were great that my love would be enough! but i guess not huh" all the was stuck in his throat for so long, it was a relief to get it out.

Saphire couldnt help herself she felt the tears run down her eyes. she didnt make a sound she quivered. those were the last words she needed to hear, that she wanted to hear. "i loved you" she muffled out running her hand across the bottom of her eyes. "You dont understand what it was like for me there Jacob. the pack hated me. Nobody wanted me or expected me to even stay...what was i supposed to do? ask you to come with me and take you away from them?"

"No- it had nothing to do with them~ you had paris, danica, daryl leah, emily, seth, and sam, they loved you because i loved you- why does anyone matter? And we could have talked about it-but you went behind my back and didnt even tell me you left. Do you know how stupid i felt when i found out-" Jake didnt care that she was crying- it didnt matter to him. he turned to the sales guy "Never mind" He walked over to Annabelle, "Im not the best person to be around today- you should go home with them tonight" Jake said before heading for the door

Saphire hated him walking away from her. she wanted to scream at him, get him to listen let her talk and make up for the words she never said. She felt Declan's hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" She shook her head he kissed her cheek. "Lets go home." She nodded and fallowed the tears not slowing. Annabelle frowned annoyed that Jacob was leaving, was it so much to ask of him to stay and just be with her a day? She had heard a bit of the conversation and was disapointed in the both of them. she rolled her eyes and fallowed after Declan and Saphire

Jake needed to be on his own to gather himself. he could nt lose his temper here. He was walking to the liquor store when a hand touch his shoulder he looked over to see Matt- It annoyed him how he was always there at the negative times "Hey- wat you doin here?"

Matt smiled. "Just finished up a meeting with a friend." He looked over him examing him, why was this guy always around liquor. "How ya been?"

"uh- living i guess- can i help you with something?" jake didnt really consider him a friend so he was wondering what he was doing here. He knew annabelle wouldnt be to happy to see him here, so he hoped they has left already

Matt shrugged. "Just checking up on a friend, i wish i could see you in a light of a better mood." He looked back at a store and saw annabelle and her brother Declan entering a car with a pretty little thing that seemed to be crying. he turned away quickly hoping not to notice but ever so curious to know what they were doing.

"Oh ok, i guess ill see you around then" Jake walked in to get himself something strong. he was gonna go for a run. that sounded like a great idea to him

Page 4 of 4


	9. Chapter 9: Alternate Beginning Bonus

A Look into the Future: Jacob Black Bonus Material- Alternate beginning

Annabelle had been waiting in one of the dreary leather chair's for fifteen minutes so far, She was impatient and hated to wait especially in this atmosphere, there were phones ringing constantly and dark grey carpet that still smelt new and manilla folders here and there. She really didn't want to be there, she was fine with just being a student and didn't want the aggravation of job or having to be around even more people than what she absolutely had to, She enjoyed the tine she had to herself and for spending time with her brother. She liked the extra practice hours, why was her father making her get a job! Their was really no need, he wasn't even technically in the same continent to supervise. Annabelle leaned back in her chair resting her head on the wall behind her as she yawned squinting her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling making shapes inside the tiles. She had just turned twenty and lived in New York almost a year now, she was pretty and smart and a little reckless, her upbringing should have been the proper well behaved child that parents were envious was. Annabelle was a little different though. She enjoyed the advantages of her Coin name but hated the expectations she had to live up to. Working for Damien Dorsey at CarCo just didn't seem to be in the line of ambition she set for herself. She stood from the chair and straightened the black cardigan she had over her sleevless red sundress. She wore low cut black boots and her hair down falling at her side framing her face and releasing the shine of her grey eyes.  
Finally a few moments later she was greeted by a little guy dressed in well fashion, he introduced himself as Shane. "Nice to meet you." was all she had time to say before he dragged her to his desk swinging through the role of an assistant quickly. "Wait what im going to be an assistant?" Annabelle wasn't sure of what other surprises her day had in store for her.

Shane showed her to another desk, the one that would be hers and handed her a book full of phone numbers. She pucked up the book and checked to see how many of them contained a lipstick stained page.

She waited a minute and let this overwhelming information. Annabelle smiled as she heard her name being called from being and their were the alpha males of all cars, perfected. She recognized Dorsey but who was that at his side?

Shane saw the face on the new girl, Annabelle was it. Her face seemed like it didnt belong here- too good for this place- Shane knew it was gonna be hard for her to work her- she's gonna be trouble.

He approached her barely introducing himself and took her to her desk and handed her stuff she needs to get familiar with. Dorsey was going to come out and give her a tour anyway so his job was done for the moment. Shane felt for her, he remembered his first time here too- He sat at his desk and called into Dorsey's office to let him know that she was here.

Dorsey called Jake to let him know that the knew intern was here and that he was on an important phone call and couldnt show her around at the moment. Jake closed up his file and sighed. He didnt want to deal with it at the moment but he had to do this now. He loosened his tie and walked out of his office.

Her scent overcame him slapping him in the face. He had to pause for a moment to take it in. She was looking down at the phone book or something so thank moon she didnt see him staring at her peculiarly.

she was very simple like, but the red dress was a sun bright in his eyes, it stirred a difficult animal instinct that he wasnt prepared for. He has to hold his breath and catch himself. He paused and sighed, taking control of himself again- he loosened this tie completely now. He looked like a tired, but completely buff, business man.

"Miss Coin-" Jake baritone voice vibrated through the office to her desk as he walked up to her. "My name is Jacob Black, I am the CEO of CarCo. Unfortunately Mr. Dorsey is busy at the moment so I will be showing you the office, the building, and what your job will entails."

Jake was being as business man like as possible- it was hard, especially because he just wanted to rip her dress off.

Annabelle looked up at the brute of a man that stood before her, a definite ladies man, tall dark handsome the way most girls liked them. She didn't smile but she stood from the desk extending her hand to shake, Her red lips parted as she spoke. "Nice to meet you Mr. Black." She looked up at him awaiting the tour.  
He made her feel uneasy as she walked along side him. She wasn't sure if her perfume bothered him or the way she dressed or what? Annabelle just tried to keep her eyes forward.

Jake walked a little in front of her so her scent wouldn't easily enter his nostrils. Why did Dorsey say yes to another damn secretary- Jake sighed in his head. He walked into this office like room filled with computers, printers, copiers- all of high technology. "Please have a seat in front of the green background- I will be taking your picture for security clearance downstairs when you enter." Jake spoke as little as possible, he was afraid he would blurt something out. He took the picture printed it on the card and laminated the card as well. He then entered her information into the system to give her clearance. He gave the card and a card holder to her.

He then led her outside to the lobby- "That is the printing and copy room that we just walked out of, over there is the ladies restroom, there is the supply closet wither papers, folders, or etc., that is the lounge with refrigerator, microwave, tables, coffee maker and other such things." He then walked into the triad room of his office and Dorsey's office. This will be your desk and as you can see across the room is Shane's desk. You will be Dorsey's assistant- that's his office and that my office. I noticed that you had the phone book- please be familiar with the first page- those are important numbers for the office. Please take a look at the following list of affiliates that usually call this office. You and Shane will be working together to create a schedule for each day, you will be creating Mr. Dorsey's schedule for each day. you will usually do anything he asks. Your computer password and login is in the little black notebook in the drawer- please become familiar with our computer system and scheduling system. You are aloud to use the computer for personal use, but keep it professional. Please personalize your desk to your liking. if you have any questions ask Shane first and if he is unable to answer them- you have the phone list- you can call directly into my office. The red binder is filled with the notes and tips from previous CarCo. assistants, including Shane over there." Jake spoke all that in one breath- he took a slight breath trying not to inhale her scent. She was going to drive him insane he could tell. "Do you have any questions Ms. Coin"

Annabelle hadn't been prepared for a picture she wanted to protest a moment but really what would be the point? She smiled for the first time that day for the picture, the pretty perfect generic one she was trained to do. Jacob spoke quickly and it was a bit difficult to keep up but really there would be nothing to it, it was general tasks she was to do, she was a corporate slave now, schedules to make people to call papers to print. She wasn't looking forward to it and she wasn't in any position to make friends with the people here. She enjoyed cars which was the only reason why she didn't have to be dragged kicking and screaming here. She took in a deep breathe. "Where's the cars?"

Jake looked at her "Uh- They are in the basement- its dangerous down there, but if you'd like a tour there you can come with me when I go down there today after lunch-"

"Yes for sure!" She paused a moment taking in his face, it was usually a look of suprise when people realized her interests werent just shopping spree's in Soho. "So is that all for now? Do i just memorize numbers now?" She wasnt sure if she wasnt coming off rude, she really didnt intend to be. She cleared her throught. "I suppose what i mean to say is there anything else you need me to knwo Mr. Black?"

Jake fidgeted, He wasnt used to people speaking to him that way- "Uh.." Before he said anything Kai came strolling up behind him- She reached up and covered his eyes as if he couldnt tell who it was. Jake pretended to be surprised and when she turned him around he grined "Hey babe- He kissed her on the cheeck. "I missed you darling-" Kai said handing him her coat and started walking towards his office. Jake stared after her and sighed in his head. Women are terrible creatures. He turned back to Annabelle "Sorry about that but no ms. Coin that will be all-" with that he followed after Kai

Annabelle looked at the leggy blonde and half smiled her fake one, she looked about right, she belonged in this scene, molded to the kind of girl she wouldnt probably hate if she had the misfortune of getting to know. She went to shane. "So all i do for now is learn these numbers? And then what?"

"Wait for the phone calls- Lunch time is the prime time because Dorsey and Jake arent here and everyone wants to talk to them at that time- duh" Shane said jokingly-

"No honestly take a look at the computer program- its hard to get used to" Shane said getting up from his desk and walking over to his

Annabelle looked at her computer and took a seat. She wasnt one for computers and didnt much like them for anything else but downloading music. She waited untill lunch and watched many people leave, she had gotten down solitaire and was doing pretty well into her 6th game before she watched Jacob leave with the leggy blonde. She looked over to Shane and almost laughed at the way he watched them it was admiration and envy so it seemed, Annabelle returned to her solitaire game before the endless phonecalls began. She wasnt even ue if there was a specific way to answer it so she improved.

Shane answered phones calls one after the other like a pro- "CarCo. Jacob Blacks Office- How can I help?" "Mhmm, Mhmmm, Sorry Sir he is out to lunch at the moment ill take a message- Mhmm Mhmm- Alright sir, good day"

Shane stared after Jake, he was a hunk of a man- Shane looved to oggle and drool when Jake wasnt looking, and Kai didnt even deserve him. How sad.

Shane watched Annabelle take to the stress pretty well- she imroved pretty well too. Good for her. Shane called down to Marie to bring them lunch from the cafeteria "Marie Doll- You know it! I miss your face to dear-can you bring up two orders dear"

Kai grabbed Jake by the collar the moment he walked into the room closing the door. "MMM baby I missed you!" She snuggled up against his neck and lightly bite his ear" Jakes voice rumbled from his belly to his throat he almost growled in pleasure- "I missed you too dear- how was Paris?" "It was fabulous- I met Elton John! He is a Dear I tell you! Reminded me of Shane!" Jake fixed up his shirt and tie "Lets go to lunch babe" Jake escorted Kai out to the elevator.

Dorsey walked out of his office still on the phone- But this time with his daughter. "Yes dear, I'm coming down- did you bring the Limo or your Benz? How? The leather is that thin huh? Okay ill have someone look at it in the Garage this afternoon- yes yes dear- Baskinton's sounds good. yes dear alright"

Annabelle wasnt sure if she should interrupt My Dorsey for an introduction, she dint want to risk it and continued with the phone calls after they left. Shane had picked an extremly tasty cheese and brocolli soup and a side of fruit salad, she probably just fell in love. She started to make small talk not really interested but tired of the dryness that was becoming much to familiar in her mouth for a lack of speaking to people she could see. She needed something to do before the brute of a man returned to show her the garage. "So how long have you worked here? DO you like it?" she asked Shane

"Well I have been here for four years- yes sounds like a drag- but I love the job- great opportunities to network and meet people, they treat me well and i get paid well too! and- let me tell you- when they invite you out to dinners and such- you get to keep the otufits!" Shane practically squealed.

"Outfits? we get clothes? What about your googly eyes to mr bronze?" She smiled.

"Oh dear- you noticed huh-" Shane blushed a little. He took a bite of salad "Well I have seen a lot of Mr. Black throughout the years- and he is BEAUTIFUL!" Shane had a little giggle "What do you think?"

Annabelle shrugged. "Not sure, he doesnt seem like someone i will like though..."

"Why not- whats wrong with him" Shane was about to get defensive- he has never met any man like Jake and he wasnt about to let some new chick destroy his view of him.

"Just seems full of himself, i hate people like that, probably why i wont last here." Annabelle realized she was being rude. "I'm sorry i didnt mean anything to be offensive, i just dont like this kind of environment and usually dont like people in it...i just dont know enough to make a real judgment yet."

"Well give it some time- maybe you'll change your mind- So tell me your story dear" As he placed the dishes back on the cart to Marie could come back and pick it up. His phone calls were on pause for a few minutes. He had time to hear all about her-

Annabelle did the same with her soup bowl putting it away. "Not much to tell i attend Julliard, major in dance and music, have a brother named Declan a dad that hates me and sent me here to work and socialize...i like music and dancing...no boyfriend...i like cars..." She shrugged. "I really cant display my story i dont know the ending yet." She smiled

"Interesting- Well we will get aquainted more dear- I promise you" Shane said before going back to his desk. He turned on Fly Leaf on youtube and started putting together Jake schedule for the next few days. So he had them ready for him when he came back.

Annabelle looked over papers and papers before trying to develope a schedule for Mr Dorsey she wasnt sure and had o get Shane to check it over before carrying it out. she had put her ipod on and almost hadnt noticed Jacob walk in back from lunch. Excitement rose in her stomach, she could finally leave the desk and go down to the basement to see the cars!

Shane looked over it, made a few changes for her but it looked pretty good. She was doing pretty well for her first day. "Guess that Julliard is doing a little more than just dance for you dear" he joked. His Itunes moved into Lady Gaga and then Pretty Reckless

Annabelle smiled proud of herself, she didnt expect to do so well maybe she would get along here. She went to Jacob before he reached his office door. "Can we go now?"

Jake looked down at her excited face, "Uh- give me a second, i need to go change and drop my stuff off- Ill get you before I leave" Jake thought maybe this girl liked cars- he wondered what she knew about cars- she would test her.

"Do i need to change? She asked "Do we work on them or something?"

Jake turned back to her, "No" his voice was sharp he felt her stepping over her bounds "You are here as an assistant to Mr. Dorsey- This is a tour- you stand and watch, you touch nothing-" He came off meaner than he had intended but he had no patience for her feelings

Annabelle stepped back a bit hurt...she had been snapped at much to much in her life which usually proceeded to a blow to her face. She could feel her face grown hot and her body tensed. "Umm...know what...nevermind...i have work to do up here anyways, theres really no need for me to have a tour down there anyways." She didnt look at him her grey eyes kept down as she walked back to her desk inhaling deeply before picking up one of the folders full of papers.

Shane saw the interaction and was totally surprised by Jakes behavior. He didnt understand what happened. When Annabelle went back to her desk he walked to Jakes office and sighed he would deal with that later- the laborers were waiting for him in the basement. he went into his office and changed into a black tshirt that hugged his shoulders and arms and a pair of old jeans. Jake heard the knock on his door and went to get it. Shane was there giving him one of his looks as if to say youre a jerk. "I know i know shane- i hadnt mean to come off so mean" Jake said calmly as Shane shut the door "Go apologize- what happened at lunch anyway? Was it Kai?" "Sort of- she was just being her usual self- paris this and that and then forgets to tell me that she spends my money there- dumb to give a girl your credit card" Jake walked out of his office and towards Annabelle just as Mr. Dorsey came out the elevator. "Oh good jake- youre going to the basement now? Why dont you take Ms. Coin here with you- it would be a first day experience for her. By the way hello dear- I didnt mean to be so rude this morning- just hadnt gotten the time to introduce myself to you- how has your first day been so far?" Jake stood there listening to their conversation- thank goodness he suggested that now he didnt have to ask her again and maybe he would have time to apologize to her on the elevator

Annabelle wanted to decline the invitation, say hell no as quickly as she could, she made her decision she didnt like Jacob and was by no means looking forward to having to go anywhere with him. But she put on her fake smile and spoke clearly. "Perfect up untill recently. People and things here are a bit overwhelming." She looked to Jacob a moment and then back to Mr Dorsey. "I hope i'm doing well."

"I bet dear but you will get the hang of it- keep at it- I will be seeing you tomorrow morning" He said before walking into his office and shutting the door. it was a bit awkward between Jake and Annabelle, he didnt apologize to people "Um-" before he spoke he had to shudder her hair swished and her body odor flushed into his nostril. He clenched his fists to keep from attacking her. She clouded his mind and his judgement which made him vulnerable "Look- Im not used to being around too many people- especially at such a close proximity- Please dont take my comments to heart all the time- I am very blunt and as you saw some times rude- dont make my ways make your time here a bad one. please accompany me- you can see how we make our cars- just dont touch stuff- its not a place for um- females such as yourself."

"Ha a female such as myself?" She shook her head. "Was that yoour attempt at an apology Mr. Black?"

A growl formed in his throat. She frustrated him so much. He didnt know how to behave with her- one minute she is inticing him with her iresistable scent and the next she is spitting in his face. Jake looked at her hold his breath- what is he going to do. he cleared his throat about to say something smart but Shane walked up "Stop bickering" and that gave Jake the out- he turned and left- he doesnt do females very well, doesnt even know why Kai is still in the picture- he had to control him self when pressing the button- he didnt want to break it.

"Now look what you did" Shane whispered as Jake entered the elevator. "stupid girl- who the hell passes up going to the factory with him- I go just to watch him- he is perfection- and you cant take him to heart like that- come now- attitude adjustment- lets go watch"

Annabelle was ready to snap back but bit her tongue only making a small portion of her statement made. "Sorry if i dont let my opinions be altered by the shallow physical appearance of jerks." She rolled her eyes starting to walk in front of Shane. "Dont call me stupid" She may have been a girl but she would have been quick to a punch.

Shane wanted to be hurt by her comment but he brushed it off- everything would be better when she saw- he knew it. His real personality comes out when he is down there with the cars- He pressed the B to take them down. He used his access card to beep them into the main factory space. he walked through a door that led to a bridge with railings on either side that was right above the machines and the belts and the car parts and the laborers. when they walked in Jake was already knee deep in putting parts together. He was placing a engine into a car at the moment all by himself- his muscles bulged- it looked like his shirt was about to pop. what was amazing was that here Jake didnt try to hide his strength here. everyone else needed machines to put things together, but Jake did everything with his own strength. The men down there used to get real jealous of his strength at first but they all grew to appreciate his knowledge about cars and parts and when things went wrong he was there for them. They didnt see him as their boss but their partners and it made the company stronger, administration and the legs of the company together as one. Shane leaned on the railing with his face in his hands and watch Jakes sinew move, his muscles bulging, sweat seeping through his black shirt and sweat on his arms and brow. his facial expression was a peaceful one- Jake was in his happy calm place- Shane loved when Jake came down here- its as if al his problems where gone and he was a little boy at a toy shop again- and shane felt with all the problems Jake faced daily that it was healthy for him to come doen here "So what you think of the factory" Shane asked Annabelle

Annabelle looked around the chrome seemed to shine everwhere as mostly machines tending to the nooks and crooks of the pieces of metal that would soon become cars. It was beautiful, how little pieces of metal. pieces of nothing really all were smashed and twisted into pieces to become something so perfect so amazing and helpfull. It was such a self contradicting like she felt for the whole car industry. She could watch the machines create bucattis for hours but her eyes kept wandering back to Jacob. the way he moved he seemed like he belonged there, his muscles moved with large pieces of metal she would never think to be humanly possible to move on his own. But he looked like his heart was there in the chrome of the car in sweatty sootty basement, not up in an office. She sighed. "Its amazing..."

Shane sighed "He is isnt he- " Shane gave a quick giggle. Lets go down closer to the machines- Maybe Jakes attitude will be gone by now." He led Annabelle to the bottom door had to use his card again- security in the basement was crucial. He walked out into the floor the noise was almost defaning- he grabbed the two of them little ear plugs to put into their ears. They walked very carefully through the machines. When they reached Jake he was under the car tightening the nuts and bolts that kept the car together. Others were polishing the hood, others were screwing in the seats and making sure the wheels worked. Jake sensed her here- he almost hit his head when trying to getting up out of under the car. He slid out and sat up on the wheelie. He grabbed a towellet and wiped his hands- "What are you two doing down here?" his voice wasnt as harsh his breath shallow from the work out- his shirt soaked from his sweat. Jake seemed calm and at peace when he spoke. "Do you like it down here? What do you think?" he put the rag on the wheelie as he led the two of them to the cooler so he could take a drink

Annabelle waited a moment before speaking she was debating weather or not she should even speak to him but what was the point in bickering so much. "I love it down here...much more calming than being up there." She pointed her finger up. She tried not looking at him but she didnt want to show him that he made her uneasy

"well this is it for the factory- There is three of these in the whole building-" He crushed the paper cup and threw it into the trash without looking. He smelled her still over the nonsense of the factory and his own sweat. Jake felt his pants vibrate. He answered the phone and it was Renesme "Hey sweetheart- whats wrong?" Jake heard fear in her voice. Renesme was 14 and she was in high school now- Bella and Edward put her in Highschool. "What- are you okay? Did you call your parents- God Renny okay Im coming" Jake hung up the phone with worry creases in his brow "I have to go but ill be back in about an hour can you let Dorsey know Shane- Renny is in a bit of trouble and i need to go attend to it. Dont stay down here too long you two" jake said rushing out of the factory.

Annabelle watched Jacob walk off a bit less attentively as Shane did. She looked to Shane "Whats a Renny?"

Shane chuckled, "Renny is his pet name for his god daughter- She is his entire world- You should hear him talk about her- its just too cute. Her full name is Renesme- She is fourteen and gets in trouble often. I dont know where she lives though- he wont tell me" Shane looked back at the workers, all the excitement was gone now that Jake had left. "Lets go back up dear- "

Annabelle proceeded. "Shane, i dont mean to seem rude or pushy or anything like that, i know i dont look like someone that belongs here and honestly i dont think that i do..." Annabelle didnt know why sh ewas explaining herself she had no need to. "Im just odd i guess. Dont take everything i say into merit."

"Well its getting late- I am gonna go finish up some of the scheduling, I have a couple of meetings to set up, I need to set up his and Kai's six month anniversary dinner and flowers and stuff, sigh he is such a man. Then I have to get his suits from the dry cleaners and a couple more things- Make sure to finish up everything at your desk- and I think youre good to go for the day- Was it a good first day?"

"Sure." annabelle replied heading back to her desk, she was probably way behind with perfecting schedules and she had to be home early to practice. she yawned as she started to make a coupld of corrections not realizing the time that was pasisng as she did so. many people left and in the midst of everyone leaving she saw Jacob walk back in.

Jake had fixed things up with Renesme and her boyfriend and the new car making sure that Bella and Edward werent gonna do something dumb. He was tired. he had to run all the way there an back. his muscles were tired and something seems to be wrong with his thigh. Jake limped a little as he walked into the office. Shane had left- but the new chick was still there. He walked into the office a tray of ice water, cups, and whiskey waited for him. Shane was amazing. All the papers were done and the schedule for tueday was ready including Kai and his thing- He hadnt really seen Dorsey all day so he decided to walk over to his office. He walked over to the other side. Jake hadnt noticed the blood seaping through his pants- it trickled down his leg around his ankle. there was a large stain going through his pants. He knocked on Dorsey's door and walked in. Natalia was sitting on the couch doing her homework "Hey there little foot" Natalia chuckled "Goodness Jake where have you been all day" She stood to give him a hug. "Jake what happened to you?" Dorsey said sounding worried "What do you mean" Jake said walking over to him "Your bleeding" Jake looked down and around and noticed the blood "Aww man- I think i might have done something when i was down at the factory- Ill take a look later, I just came by to see how it went to the Mclaren deal" "Oh- well im still working on it- but there is another opportunity that came up. The senator wants to promote american vehicles and he wants someone from CarCo. to go and speak and help him out with information and then give a speech and such- So I was thinking you could head that up." "I guess that i could- Sound alright- Can I have Shane help me out with this?" "Actually I was thinking maybe you can have that new girl help you- she seems skittish at the office, maybe she would do better out there mingling." Jakes heart sped up and he got a little gittery and anxious "Uh- sure thats fine"  
Jake sighed "Well Ima gonna go get some stuff started with that and go tell the girl- Then I am going to go home if you done mind to get myself cleaned up and what not" Jake hadnt sat down the entire time- he then walked out to Annabelle's desk "Uh-Hey"

Annabelle was shutting down her computer before she saw Jacob come up in front of her desk she removed her headphones and and looked up millionaires music blaring out of the little white ear bud. "Hello?" She was unsure of him, his moody alterations made her nervous.

"Dorsey has a new project for me and wants you to get involved so he has you following me around for the project. Tomorrow be prepared to walk around- so wear trousers- and not heels" Jake was turning to walk away but he rethought his words and actions he had to work with this girl "Look" he said turning back around "Can we start fresh tomorrow- we are both grown ups- I apologize for being rude to you or what ever"

Annabelle was ready to be angry. Was this man really worth the aggravation, she could just go home whine to her dad untill he would rethink this whole thing. Until he turned around that is. She sighed and looked up. "So i can wear what i want now?" She paused sweeping her hair to the side. "And i think i fresh start would be fantastic." She stood up from the desk and walked around inches from jacob she smiled. "Maybe one of us is more grown up than another."

Jake sharply inhaled and held his breath. Oh Moon she smells so good- he needed to get aaway from her or or or something bad would happen. "Uh-well okay- ill see ya tomorrow- " he turned to leave. His thigh was throbbing - needed to sit down. Just as he walked into his office his leg collapsed on him he landed sharply on his knee Jake groaned somewhat loudly. he braced himself against the door frame and groaned again. he curse under his breath. Jake needed time to heal- HE sighed and stayed there just like that for a few minutes-

Annabelle had been watching him walk away, he looked at her funny almost like she caused him great discomfort, she heard a loud thump from his office and noticed the door hadnt been completely closed yet. She walked over and saw Jacob hunched over in what looked like sheer anguish and pain. "Are you okay!" She hopped over him to get to where he could see her. His leg bled in slowing gushes. how had she not noticed that before. "Do you want me to call a hospital?"

damn this is not what he needed he could barely control his blood loss, he didnt need someone to make him loose all control period. "Uh- no, Im fine- I" he groaned as he started to stand up "I must have hurt it while working tonight" That was a lie. He probably ripped through to his muscle for running so fast.

"Ummm." Annabelle looked around. So what the hell was she supposed to do? leave him there on the door some reason that just didnt seem right to her. "Soooo what do i do,...thats alot of blood."

"Um- sorry you had to see this" he gritted through his teeth "Just give me a minute, i just need to sit" he limped over to his couch- "Can you grab some paper towels from the bathroom for me?"

Annabelle did as he said pulling off her heels as she fell into a little jog as she went for the paper towels. "you want me to press them on that?: Annabelle was very calm around blood she was although a little worried he was losing much to much. "Umm..."

As she went to get some paper towels he took his pants off and sat in his basketball shorts. He looked at the tear- it was bigger than he had thought- it ripped clean through his skin. "Uh- i got it" honestly he just wanted her to get away- this blood loss was agitating him, he was getting hungry and he wanted to bite her- that was not a good combination. "You dont have to do this"

"Yea for some reason i dont think it would be civil for me to just leave you hear bleeding"

Jake was at odds, his leg wasnt healing and he needed to get rid of her. What was he supposed to do "Ill go to the hospital- Ill have the limo pick me up. Can you just gather up my stuff at the desk" Jake stood up slowly. The blood had stopped gushing but the tear was still there- Jake needed to get out of here, his mind was clouded.

Annabelle started to feel like she was stepping on his toes. "Umm yeah wheres your bag thingy mabobber." She went to his desk but had no idea exactly what he needed. "You know one time i broke my foot and i didnt even cry..." What! what the hell was she talking about! She shook her head "Sorry your probably dying of blood loss and im just blabbing. She started grabbing what looked important and offered Jacob to lean on her to help him walk out

Jake tried not to breath as much as possible- she was so close, so close. he pretended to chuckle at her comment. "Thanks- see you tomorrow-" he said getting into the Limo- "Uh- yea" and then the limo drove off.

Annabelle thought of all the blood Jacob had lost and was worried if he would make it home okay. She figured he was a big boy and could deal with it on his own. She wasn't looking forward to the next couple of days she was sure that although Jacob had technically apologized he was still the arrogant brute she presumed him to be. Working with him would be difficult.  
She didn't know what to make of her first day at CarCo she didn't want to stay there that was for sure. She had so much more she could be doing with her time besides being chastised and yelled at. She sighed and took out the key to the apartment she shared with her brother and slid it in. She saw Declan on top of his girlfriend on the couch.  
"Well that's just lovely" Annabelle said as she walked through the door. "At least you guys have had a good evening."  
Declan got off of his girlfriend. "Oh hey Annabelle." He started to buckle his belt. "You were running really late so-"  
"Yea so you guys just decided to fuck. That's fine." Annabelle smiled.  
"We made dinner." Saphire was up and halfway dressed. "Family dinner."  
Saphire was beautiful of course nothing less from Declan. She was a model and worked for her father's modeling agency called Diamond. She was nice and Annabelle got along with her well enough but she did take up quite a bit of Declan's time which she didn't like. In the end Declan always picked Annabelle though. That's the way it always was. Declan Coin, her handsome successful brother was the only person in the world that Annabelle could depend on. She trusted him like no other and saw faith in his face and love in his heart and all the rest of physicality.  
"Actually I need to practice a little and then shower and bed."  
"You did eat though right?" Declan asked. He knew she still hid traces of her eating disorder.  
"Yes I did. CarCoCaf Food! Yum!" She made a fake enthusiastic thumbs up and proceeded to her dance room. The one thing her father did like her time invested in was her dance. She had always been good. She didn't look the part of a ballerina but when she was on stage no one could stop her.  
She changed into booty shorts and white v neck and got to the bar staring into the mirror. She thought of Jacob and Shane and the leggy slutty looking blonde that went through the company today. She dreading and looking forward to going back. The people…one person in particular was something worth finding more about.  
An hour or so had passed that she had been in her room. She was on the bar and saw Declan walk in through the mirror.  
"Working hard?" He asked as he slid up behind her.  
Annabelle nodded looking forward still into the mirror.  
"Your not mad about that thing in the living room are you?"  
Annabelle shook her head in a response to no. She felt Declan rest his head on her shoulder feeling his breathe on her neck she shivered a bit.  
"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful today?"  
"No"  
"You looked stunning…perfect right now." Declan brushed his lips along her neck.  
"Come to bed."

Jake hobbled into his house after the limo dropped him off. The limo driver was the only person other than Dorsey that knew where he lived. Jake hobbled up the stairs and into his bathroom. He undressed and went to take a shower. The water would clean up the would and give it time to heal. He was a mess. Grease stains from the factory, blood, sweat, earth, and Bella's voice. sometimes it was still hard to see his first love. he still hated that she was with Jake- but from them came Renesme, and he would do anything for her. Sometimes his mind wandered over to Saph- how she was doing and what happened to her life after her absolute bitch move. Jake was comfortable with Kai- he knew what to expect and knew how to deal with it- she was not too smart and not full of surprises. Jake dried off and went downstairs to let the horses see him. he walked over in pj bottoms and moccasins. Jakes horses were right below Renesme. They were his peace, his serenity, his freedom. He loved them with all his heart. Sometimes it surprised him that they didn't run from his wolf. They have all played together.

Once he took a look at them he went back upstairs to his room- wrapped his leg up- for some damn reason it still hadnt healed, and he went to sleep- he was tired, oh so tired.

As he drifted off to sleep Annabelle popped into his mind. her scent baffled him- what was it and why her, why the reactions, he didnt understand. He was not looking forward to tomorrow. he didnt know how to behave in front of her. business like, friendly, cordial, how! Jake had never faced this problem before, but at the same time no one has ever made his mind go crazy like this- not saph not bella- Jake dozed off hoping things would work out.

Jake was early as usual, and Shane was there before him. He went to grab a cup of coffee but Jake should have known Shane grabbed his favorite from starbucks- pumpkin spice with double shot. Jake turned on the news in his office- the big screen spoke the weather, traffic and etc. to the entire office so Shane could hear too. He sat at his desk looking through the paper work, his appointments, and what he had sent Kai for their six month- 6 dozen long stem roses, a card, and a silver heart pendant- it was pretty. He then looked through the work for the new project- This was going to be fun. He was to go speak with the Senators today for lunch and talk about how they wanted to go about doing this. he needed to gather part portfolios, vehicle stats, gas stats, and so much more. but for now he leaned back in his chair and watched the news till Annabelle got Mr. Dorseys stuff ready so that he could tell her whats up for today.

Annabelle almost slept in Declan was holding her tight this morning and she found it hard to get out of his arms. She dressed Lazily to the office a short greyish blue dress and long black thigh high boots. She had never been in charge of a full morning obviously and she wasnt sure what she was doing she brought the breakfast and coffee that Shane instructed her to do and left the files for the day on Dorsey's desk. after an hour of being there well before she wanted to be up she took a seat at her desk yawning waiting for what was next. What stupid task she was to do.

Jake decided to stop procrastinating- he needed to get this done and he couldnt just ignore this girl. He turned off the t.v., finished the coffee and then grabbed the files. Jake walked casually up to her desk- "Good morning Annabelle-" Jake knew what her scent had done, so he held his breath, she would not be able to tell either way. The arms of his suit was pulled around his muscles tightly as his held the folders in his arms- Jake was a bit nervous- he really didnt want to attack her like yesterday or have tensions with this girl. He never had so much trouble with people- why was she so difficult. "I need to tell you about the project we are working on- thought you would like something to do before things got busy-" The sun was glistening on jakes hair- black with deep colors of brown. His skin seemed to gilsten, as if sweat was forming slightly on the surface of his skin- but jake wasnt sweating-

They were waiting for them- God could they be early, how they hell do they know things so quick- they made reservations like 20minutes ago. Jake and Damien were having a dinner meeting with some very important people- The CEO's of Mercedes, BMW, and Lexus. Damien was prepared for this. He had been doing this a little longer than Jacob. Jake had been working at the company for about three years now, and already he was at the very top, there was no position higher then his other than the one Damien held, and Jake had no intention of taking it from him- he had more than he could ever imagine and he was happy here. The limo stopped in front of the Milano's front entrance. Security guards were either side of the door as a Valet opened the door. If only they knew that Jake could have done this all on his own, they wouldnt have to have all this guards taking up space. Damien got out first of course, main attraction- most eligible bachelor and all. Jake stepped out after him- but to his surprised the cameras were waiting for him: The handsome underdog at the top, so brooding! Ladies favorite- As the newspaper article said the next morning.

Jake and Damien were escorted to the VIP section to the table at which all the other gentlemen were waiting. The dinner went really well. CarCo was able to make some great business deals and contracts were discussed. Once those were discussed- the dinner was smooth sailing- light cordial banter with food and drinks. At the end on the night Damien paid of course being the Host. As we were leaving. The CEO of Lexus Garfield Kelly mentioned his step-niece: Annabelle Coin. He wanted her to get some work experience and asked if she would be able to get an Internship at CarCo. He didn't want her to work at his company because she would not agree at all. Damien was of course unable to say no, so he was obliged to say yes. "Send her in next Monday."

Jake was quiet throughout most of the meeting allowing Damien to take the reins, CarCo. was his baby. Jake spoke when spoken to and added some tidbits here and there. He was a sponge. He observes and listens, he doesn't disrespect or get disrespected. He tries to keep his business to himself and tried not to get angry.

The limo waited outside as they headed out after dinner. The limo dropped the two of them back to the office so Jake could pick up his car- Then took Damien home. Jake picked up his yellow Lamborghini and drove it back home ready for a short ride on his horses and a good nights sleep. He was planning to go to the basement tomorrow all day.

Page 14 of 14


End file.
